Through Red-Rimmed Eyes
by Skeletonthatdrinkrootbeer
Summary: Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors come through. Wait, who's the first visitor from different world? Well, readers. Join him on his hun-I mean, adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP)

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal…Before destruction.

**Chapter One**

"Luna, I refused to fight you!" Celestia said as she calmly stared at Luna, who's standing on the ruined balcony. She frowned when Luna laughed at her and spoke, "I'm not Luna. I am…Nightmare Moon!"

Now called Nightmare Moon sneered and narrowed her eyes at Celestia before channeling her magic to end of her horn. Celestia, sensing incoming danger, jumped up in air and flew to dodge Nightmare Moon's beam. Nightmare Moon growled and fired another beam at Celestia who dodged it, causing the beam to hit the ceiling, creating a hole. Celestia flew through the hole with Nightmare Moon taking flight to follow Celestia with her horn readying for another attack.

One by one, Nightmare Moon powered up her horn and fired. One by one, Celestia dodged, causing Nightmare Moon to get angry and fired a beam that is faster than previous beams. Celestia's eyes widen and gasped as her back has been hit by a beam, causing to fall toward the building. THUD! Celestia crashed onto the floor with Nightmare Moon laughing at her success.

Celestia was motionless for few seconds before groaning and pushed herself to stand up. She mentally sighed and muttered, "Sister…You leave me no choice but…to use this." Using her magic, she made the floor not far from her to open and slowly revealed the pearly looking orb with five gems of different color swirling around the orb. Celestia jumped and landed on the orb that opened itself up as the gems moved faster. A flash later, a large purple heart-shape gem appeared in place of an orb. With all six gems spinning around her, Celestia rose in air from the building and appeared in couple feet away from Nightmare Moon.

Seeing Celestia's calm expression, Nightmare Moon snarled and gathered her magic to concentrated point at the end of her horn. Only one way to end this petty fight between her and Celestia and only one of them will prevail.

**Somewhere in Kalos…**

The war is drawing closer as the tension between the loyalists and the rebels increased. It is inevitable and the people along with Pokemon know it. Even the mad king knows it as he had passed the draft, forcing a number of body-able men and Pokemon to join the royal army. The rebels, the people who opposed the mad king have been busy with recruiting as well while scouting for the possible attacks on the royal army, supply lines, and anything that can hurt the mad king. Town by town, people and Pokemon were forced to rise to the arms. No word is exchanged. No possible solution was available other than the war. Soon, the war between the loyalists who fight for the king who had long ago gone insane and the rebels who fight against the tyrannical king's oppression of the people and Pokemon will began.

Somewhere in the area where Geosenge Town would be built in the future, a large but unnoticeable distortion formed. A sudden loud shattering noise could be heard as distortion forced to open and spat two different energies out. If humans or Pokemon are, they would described that the first energy was multi-color and seem to emit positive feeling while the other being dark, gloomy color and seem to screamed negative feelings. These two different energies flew in their direction, away from each other. A distortion slowly turned back to being unnoticeable. One of the Loyalist scouts has later found it by an accident. The mad king ordered the super weapon to be constructed there.

**Months later...Somewhere in the badland…**

Before the armies arrived, there was nothing special other than being empty, plain, and unsuitable place for people to consider establishing a settlement, due to unbearable heat and annoying wind that seem to toss the sand in your eyes. Only few brave humans ventured and a small number of various Pokemon such as Sandshrew and Trapinch live there. In another word, the badland was worthless. No one knows why, but both the Loyalists and the Rebels met, readying themselves with their muscles tensed as they stood opposite side of their enemies with decent space between them. Both armies have over thousands of armed humans and Pokemon, being led by their respective commanders. Here they are, in the badland. A place that will be filled with countless number of corpses, both humans and Pokemon. A place for them to die with their blood flowing out of their body, either by weapon, claw, bite mark, or anything. A place that was considered as worthless will change both humans' and Pokemon world. Because today was the day of two seemly powerful Pokemon made their first appearance, interrupting the battle. One was a being of benevolent nature while the other was a being of malevolent nature.

These two, the Benevolent One and the Malevolent One have appeared out of nowhere after the battle has started an hour ago. This was the Battle of Bloodied and Wounded Land.

The Benevolent One was described as a four-leg blue and black Pokemon with colorful antlers that were stunning to look at, emitting warmth and life. People and Pokemon would say they feel calm and have positive feelings, less violent when looking at the Benevolent One. The Malevolent One was described as completely opposite of the Benevolent One as it was described as a large black and crimson avian Pokemon with two long wings and tails that have wicked looking claws located at the end of the wings and tails. One would shiver at uncontrollable destructive urge behind its eyes and would felt that their life is being suck out of their body.

Both Loyalists and Rebels stood still and nervously watched, holding their breath as these two large Pokemon staring at each other, waiting for other to make the first move with the Benevolent One being calm while the Malevolent One snarling. The great terrible bird had enough of waiting and immediately let a roar before sending few blades of air at the Benevolent One. In calm manner, the Benevolent One jumped to the sideway and fired a rainbow colored beam at the Malevolent One who flew higher to dodge it and countered with a beam of black and purple circles that came out of its opened mouth. A loud booming sound could be heard as the beam formed an impressive crater on the ground. When the dusts cleared, the Malevolent One growled and looks around, knowing that its enemy has dodged.

The Malevolent One let out slightly pained roar as it felt something hit its exposed stomach. It was the Benevolent One who used its multi-colored antler to ram it against the bird's stomach, pushing the bird higher in the air. In anger, the bird shrugged the pain off and fired a large blade of wind pushed a stag-looking foe toward the ground, creating a crater.

The Malevolent One gathered negative energy and concentrated to form a black orb in its mouth before firing a beam of black and purple circles. A loud explosion occurred, loud enough to cause both Loyalists and Rebels to scattered to safe distance away from the two powerful Pokemon that seem to be opposite of each other. The Malevolent One waited, flapping its long wings, for the dusts to clear up and noticed a colorful glowing energy surrounding the Benevolent One. It slowly moved its head to stare at the black and crimson bird in calm manner. It seem the battle will be longer and will progressively get destructive as a bird and a stag battling each other, trading attack after attack. Counter after counter. Inflicting the pain on each other with one in seemly calm whiles the other in rage.

The badland was filled with craters and corpses of those who were unfortunate to die from the crossfire or long-ranged stray attacks. The wind was howling, the sands and dusts flying, and the ground shaking. People and Pokemon were frighten by these two Pokemon's power, so frighten that they've forgot that they're standing next to their enemies with the human weapons dropped. For long time, they have stood and watched, unable to turn away from the destruction that these two beings were causing. It was as they were in trance, letting the battle ingrained in their mind.

The Benevolent One and the Malevolent One were getting tired as they have used large amount of energy and sustained serious injuries on their body. As in seemly agreement, both will use the remaining energy for their last attack. The Benevolent One's antlers began to shine and formed pinkish energy orb in its mouth while the Malevolent One formed a black energy orb in its beak. Both were staring at each other, one in calmness while the one in anger. After few seconds, both of them fired their own beam at each other with pinkish-white beam colliding against a black-purple beam. A stag and a bird struggling for dominance, pushing their beams. Blue eyes staring at red eyes. Blue eyes showed pity while red eyes showed disgust. An explosion appeared, causing a large smoke with wind howling and shrieking. The red eyes were filled with shock, pain, anger, defeat, and later, humiliation. The blue eyes were filled with mercy, pain, sadness, and pity.

After witnessing the battle and the destruction that it caused, the people and Pokemon lost their will to continue to fight the battle and later, both factions lost their resolve to continue the war. The armies have laid their weapon down. Both faction: the Loyalists and the Rebels were tired and have exhausted the resources. The people and Pokemon cried. The mad king has been overthrown. The so-called weapon that was created by the mad king was sealed. The war was declared to be over. No victory was celebrated, only grievance for those who have died. The wind in the badland cried and moaned as the badland will display the scars, inflicted by those two Legendary Pokemon. Until few years later since the war was over, the scars disappeared as they never exist in first place. Only the wind will have the memory of the scars.

**During 1000 years timeline…**

Both humans and Pokemon thrived and enjoyed an era of peace after couple decades of hardship. The loyalists and the rebels have slowly disappeared with the more united government with more democratic king and queen appeared. The economy, used to be slow, was slowly recovering. The crops were plentiful. While there were still fighting between the humans and/or Pokemon, there was no war. The kingdom has learned its lesson.

Couple decades later, the government was slowly losing its interest in maintaining the monarchy and with the support of people, the monarchy has been removed with the new government to replace it. The technology thrived after the Kalos region has connected to the other regions such as Unova and Sinnoh. **[NOTE: I have no idea how close Kalos region is to Kanto, Johto, Heoen, Sinnoh, and Unova. In this story, Kalos is closer to Sinnoh and Unova while being far away from Kanto and Johto.]**

The diversity of Pokemon in Kalos region has slowly increased, due to the trading routes that involved transporting Sinnoh and Unova natives such as Zorua, Gible, and others.

Decades after decades, the Kalos descendants of those fought in the terrible war have slowly forgotten the war and destruction. Only the historians and ancient records remembered the cost of the war and the destruction. However, there were a decent number of people and Pokemon continue to tell the story of the XY Legend. The names, "Benevolent One" and "Malevolent One" have slowly changed to…Xerneas and Yveltal respectively as Xerneas resembled a letter, "X" while Yveltal resembled a letter, "Y".

Ever since the first appearance, people and Pokemon were unable to find them and later, gave up. Some said it was Xerneas who won the battle. Some said it was Yveltal who won the battle. The debate on who won continued as the time goes on. However, one thing that people and Pokemon agree on: Xerneas and Yveltal exist and are somewhere else, possibly nursing their serious injuries from their first battle. Just as the humans and Pokemon in the past, there is no winner, no loser in battle between Xerneas and Yveltal. One day…

**Author's Note: **Well, readers? What do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Too much action? Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP)

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal…Before destruction.

**Chapter Two**

**In same location where Nightmare Moon was defeated…**

Nightmare Moon laughed as she stared down on six mares who were shaking in fear (if they're not, she will fix it.) at sight of her, standing on the balcony. It has been 1000 years since that selfish Celestia banished her to the moon. She snorted at thought about Celestia and continued to sneer at the six mares, particularly, a purple Unicorn. She does not like that purple Unicorn. Out of six mares front of her, she 'dislike' the purple Unicorn the most. Because of her and her friends, the obstacles that Nightmare Moon has placed were inadequate to stop them. No matter, they're still weak and even if five out of six mares represented five of the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon is confident that she will win, since they don't have the sixth Element.

In her loud tone, Nightmare Moon spoke, "You silly mare, you still don't have the sixth Element of Harmony! You don't know what the sixth Element is!" **[NOTE: To bronies including hardcore bronies, please bare it with me on how she speaks. And the lines. And something else. And more.]**

Twilight Sparkle (or Twilight for short) interrupted, "Not so fast! We do have the sixth Element!" She and the five other mares began to glowed.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widen before glaring, "Wh-what? How?"

Twilight Sparkle with determined expression answered, "You see, Nightmare Moon…When those Elements are ignited by the…spark that is in the hearts of all…it created the sixth Element! The Element of Magic!" Behind her, the five mares gathered. Twilight smiled at her newfound friends, "Together, mares!"

Nightmare Moon's eyes widen as the six mares began to glow in rainbow color and fired a beam of rainbow toward her. She screamed in denial and anger, "Th-that's in impossible! I am Nightmare Moon! I can…not be defeated by you six mares! Ahhhhh!" She screamed as a combination of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic slammed into her. The explosion occurred, causing the six mares to cover their eyes.

Few moments later, the six mares uncovered their eyes and began to cheered, all hugging each other. One of them noticed that they all have necklace, except Twilight Sparkle has a tiara on her head. Upon closer look, the symbol on the necklaces and tiara resembled their cutie marks. Apples for Applejack who represent Honesty, butterflies for Fluttershy who represent kindness, balloons for Pinkie Pie who represent Laughter, gems for Rarity who represent Generosity, rainbow in lightning shape for Rainbow Dash who represent Loyalty, and magical looking star for Twilight Sparkle who represent Magic.

**[NOTE: I'm assuming some or most of you know what these ponies look like. For those who don't, they look like colorful ponies with symbol called Cutie Mark on their flank (thigh area, hinds). And they talk and sing.]**

Later, they quieted down when they noticed a light coming toward. Second later, Celestia appeared in her glory, right front of the Six Mares. Celestia is a white Alicorn (combination of Earth Pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn) with blue mare with small hint of pink flowing and her white feather wings folded. She gave a smile to the Six Mares and spoke in seemly majestic and kind tone, "You have managed to save us. You have our gratitude."

All six mares blushed at Princess Celestia's praise. Smiling, Princess Celestia continued, "Because of your friendship, you have defeat Nightmare Moon." Princess Celestia and six mares heard groaning. Looking at where Nightmare Moon was at, lays a slightly different looking Alicorn who's no longer wearing wicked looking armor and is smaller than Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia moved toward the said Alicorn.

"Luna…I missed you, my dear sister." Princess Celestia said in softer tone. Twilight Sparkle and others widened their eyes as their brain processed the fact that Luna who was Nightmare Moon is a sister of Princess Celestia. Luna looks up and noticed her older sister. She began to cried, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

The six mares couldn't help but smiled at the scene. Later, they including now Princess Luna left the area with all of them being happy. A pair of red-rimmed with yellowish irises stared at their departure. A distortion above the ancient building slowly returned back to unnoticeable state. It has arrived from the harsh world to seemly opposite world, in its point of view.

A shadowy figure slowly moved away from the building toward the forest. It's time to find a place and to hunt.

**Somewhere in Everfree Forest…**

The same creature from before was moving through a dark forest, scouting for possible shelter and hunting for hopefully, something that it could eat. Its sharp eyes moved left and right for any sign of living beings other than the trees. Its reddish claws dug into the ground as it walked. Its pointy snout sniffing. Its ears twitching. It has detected something (hopefully, a thing that can eaten). Due to its eyes being able to see in dark, it would see a small furry creature that remind it of Emogla, but instead of yellow, white, and black, a furry creature seem to be brown. It briefly wondered what kind of Pokemon is it but shrugged and readied itself to capture it. A furry creature failed to notice as it was too busy, cleaning its fur while sitting, next to tree trunk.

Few seconds later, a small squeal of pain could barely be heard except to those who have sharp hearing. The moon light shined on the opening in the forest. Later, a shadowy figure made satisfied noises and stepped into the moon light, revealing itself to be a slightly larger than average male Zoroark with blood drooling down from its mouth. His furs, like Zorua and Zoroark, are black and gray while his mane that I slightly shorter in length is red and hint of black. His eyes, unlike most of his species, are red-rimmed yellowish irises instead of red-rimmed light bluish or greenish irises.

In his mind, "_Yes…This place should do_…"

His red-rimmed yellowish irises stared at the moon for few seconds before snorting at it. He will have to continue his search for shelter and to find more food. He casually spitted few bones and furs out onto the ground before moving away from the moon light spot. Another sound of small critters being eaten and a satisfied Zoroark could be heard. Watch out, predators. You have competition in form of being that is from different world.

* * *

**Author: **Ta da, second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP)

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 3

**A week later…**

A beautiful morning has come with the sun rising, couple birds chirping, and a young Pegasus with pink hair yawned. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves before getting off her bed and head toward the window to open it. She smiled at the scene of couple animals playing with each other in some sort of game.

She is a Pegasus with light grayish gold furs, pink hair, pink tail, light blue eyes, and Cutie Mark showing pictures of three butterflies on her flank. She lived in a small cottage located close to the Everfree Forest as to take care of the animals such as squirrels, bunnies, birds, chickens, and others. Due to her talent and kindness, the animals love her. It's no other than Fluttershy, who hold an element of Kindness.

It's time to feed the animals and make breakfast once she feed Angel and others. She grabbed couple vegetables and fruits and put them into the bowls and plates located in living room before calling for Angel and small critters. Fluttershy walked out, grabbed a bucket, filled it with feeds, and poured a bucket into couple bins before calling for larger animals. Fluttershy then went back inside her kitchen and grabbed herself couple apples for breakfast.

After eating her breakfast, Fluttershy decided to do her daily count while the animals were busy eating. Every day, Fluttershy would count how many animals are in her care as to determine how much food she can allocate for the animals, whether if she needs to get more foods such as apples from Applejack, one of her friends, and to keep track of her cares. She began to count, starting with Angel and small critters in the living room and ended with bigger animals outside. She grabbed a pencil with her hoof to put down the number on the book. She looks at the numbers and frowned. The number of animals today is…

"That can't be right…" Fluttershy said in worried tone. She rechecked the numbers and compared today's to yesterday's and previous days'. "Where are the other squirrels and raccoons? Did they manage to sneak out while I was sleeping?" She then heard some muttering going on among the critters behind her. By judging the sounds and looking at their mode, Fluttershy could see that they, like her, were worried about the missing ones.

Before she could say or do anything, felt something hit her. She turned around to face Angel who has tossed a carrot at her to get her attention. Angel was jumping up and down on the window, pointing outside in frantic manner. Fluttershy moved to the window and looked out before gasping. She quickly ran out of her cottage after making sure her cottage and area are secured and the animals are safe from the predators that sometime walked out of Everfree Forest.

There's a large black smoke in far away, on the mountain.

**Hour or so ago…In Everfree Forest…**

Zozoark snarled in irritation as his thirst for battle remained unsatisfied. Behind him lays a broken tree with several scratch marks and missing some barks. Granted that his urge to cause destruction in this seemly alien world is weaker than back in his world, but he still have an urge for battle. To face a challenging foe and to break his foe apart whether by physical force or mind is what he wants. It has been a week since his first night in this strange world and there's not a single "Pokemon" that can provide a relief to his thirst.

"_Blast that Aggron. Next time I see him, I'll tear his horn off_!" Zoroark mentally swore as he walked on four. "_Stupid forest…Stupid weaklings! Stupid of me to considered tree looking wolves and that stupid looking Pyroar with wing a challenge. Pathetic weaklings, a bunch of them! Stupid annoying bird with…Pyroar body. Shame, it flew away…I should use an illusion._"

He growled, "Aggron…You better pray for your pathetic live…This world is disgusting. These things are the disgrace to Pokemon! Even Flabebe posed more challenge!…Perhaps, I should go after those Ponyta-like things and lure them into the forest…Hmm…They're probably weaklings by judging the look of them. Grr…Aggron! I swear I will ripe your head off."

He ignored terrified birds and small critters that are hiding on the trees. He has lost his interest in putting an effort to hunt them and instead, would just use his illusions on them to make them come to him and let him take a bite. Fortunately for the critters, Zoroark isn't hungry as he has eaten few Emogla-like and Sentret-like things couple hours ago.

He wondered why he hasn't set the forest on fire, causing destruction and striking fear in these Un-Pokemon things, referring to the creatures that barely act with intelligence and failed to provide challenges as "Un-Pokemon". Usually, as with his fellow followers, he has no qualm in causing destruction and killing both humans and Pokemon that were panicking regardless of what location. If in the forest, Zoroark would cause a fire. If in city, he would tear the structures and vehicles apart. If in desert, well no one care about desert so he and other Pokemon are free to do whatever they want. Unfortunately, his previous 'trainers' slapped a collar to control his and other Pokemon destructive urge. Fortunately for him, the 'trainers' were 'disposed', causing his collar to be inoperative for the reason that he doesn't care.

Speaking of his urge, he noticed that along with weaker-than-usual urge, his mind seem to be clearer and he can think. He scratched his snout while thinking on whether this is a good thing or not. He doesn't remember when the last time he thinks, but he certainly remembered breaking the obstacles apart and eating weak Pokemon and humans. His destructive side is still screaming at his brain, demanding for destruction or battle. And this is what he has been doing for past 6 days, trying to satisfy his destructive side.

But these Un-Pokemon things are just too weak to battle and the forest is just too 'unworthy' to be burn down. Maybe he'll go to that little building that he has spotted few days ago, burn it down, and challenge that Ponyta-like thing that probably run out of the building. He wondered that little building has human hermit with some sort of physical condition since he only see a pony walking in and out. He remembered seeing the building lit up during the night time. A same Ponyta thing from his first night in this world. But something back of his mind made him hesitated for unknown reason.

Another thing that is strange to him is that ever since his first night in this world, he has yet to encounter a single human. Usually, the humans could be spotted everywhere, just like those annoying Bidoof, Fletchling, and Scatterbug that are unfortunately plentiful in number since he viewed them as worthless. Even as food, his snout twitched in irritation. How could any Pokemon eat annoying and disgusting Bidoof. They squeal so much and their furs were just annoying to get them off his teeth. Tauros, on other hand, are more tolerable and tastier. They, at least, fight instead of releasing nature call on themselves at sight of him.

He shook his head sideway and shrugged it off as "Think later" category in his mind. He looks at the sky that is showing a sign of the sun will rise as the sky is a mixture of light blue, orange, yellow, and red. Something in corner of his eyes caught his attention. He could see a small column of black smoke going up in the air. Due to the leaves are blocking his view, he couldn't tell where the smoke coming from. Irritated, Zoroark climbed up the tree and look for a column of smoke.

"Well, well…It appeared someone is making smoke. This better be some strong…'Pokemon', not some weaklings forgetting to put out a campfire." Zoroark muttered, contemplating on whether he should head toward the source of smoke and hopefully, a challenge wait for him. Or he could just ignore it and continue his 'prowling' in this boring forest and eventually, snapped and cause the forest fire, causing panic among the habitants.

"To mountain, I go." Zoroark shrugged and jumped off the tree. There better be some Pokemon waiting there. Even, a group of armed humans would do. Unknown to him, he is not the only one who is heading toward the column of smoke.

**Now in present time…With the Six Mares, traveling toward the mountain…**

Twilight Sparkle mentally groaned as she, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity watched Pinkie Pie jumping onto two opposing cliffs back and forth, singing a song as to encourage Flattershy to jump over a gap. After Pinkie Pie done singing, Flattershy smiled and took a leap. Flattershy briefly yelp in panic before noticing that a gap between two cliffs is way smaller than she thought.

Rainbow Dash, flying (levitating/floating?) in air close to Twilight Sparkle's side, sighed in relief as a jump-over-the-gap-between-cliffs dilemma is over. Impatiently, she spoke, "C'mon! We got the dragon to…chat with!"

Applejack said, "Well, at least we're getting closer to the dragon's spot." True enough, the Six Mares are getting closer to the dragon that is sleeping.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!" A terrifying, angry roar ringed throughout the mountains, causing the ponies to cover their ears and later, look nervously at each other. Fluttershy is shaking and covering her head with her hooves.

Rainbow Dash said, "That doesn't sound like the dragon's snoring."

Couple loud angry roars and explosion sounds could be heard.

Twilight Sparkle swallowed her gulp and sighed before speaking, "We have to keep going. Princess Celestia is counting on us. Ponyville is counting on us. We must keep moving."

Fluttershy, through her hooves, stuttered, "I-I-I…I don't think I…can…" A glow surrounded Fluttershy, levitating her in air. "H-h-hey, put m-me down!"

Twilight Sparkle said, "Sorry, Fluttershy…We still need your help. We can't do this on our own." She looks at the rest of the mares and sighed, "Let get going…"

**Later…Six Mares finally spotted a dragon, but…**

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened as she unintentionally dropped Fluttershy who yelped on the ground as she, along with other mares, stared at the sight of ongoing fighting between angry, red dragon and some sort of…

"_Fox? Wait, do fox has that long…mane_?" Twilight wondered as she has never seen almost 6 feet tall (by Twilight's estimation) black-gray furs fox with red long mane, red claws, somewhat skinny looking body, ability to stand on two legs, and can shoot some sort of glowing blue ball as an unknown fox just clapped its claws together, pull claws apart with blue orb appeared between them, and toss it (in similar way the baseball pitcher throw) at the dragon who dodged it by flying sideway. She could hear the fox snarling at the dragon. She noticed the fox's eyes glowed in red, causing the dragon to growl.

Rainbow Dash, like Twilight, stared at the battle between the dragon and a black fox, but thinking differently, "_Whoa…that's…so cool…Wonder how did it shoot that blue orb thingie? Is it some sort of fox magic thing?_"

The dragon roared before breathing fire out toward strange looking fox who, to Rainbow Dash's and others' shock and surprise, somehow disappeared and reappeared right below the flying dragon, now holding purple-black orb and threw it toward the dragon's stomach.

To the mares' surprise and puzzlement, the dragon dodged with its flying. Why would a dragon whose race that has been viewed as "powerful, strong, scary, not afraid to use violence, and can handle most punishment" by the most species (including the griffons) dodge a small purple-black orb?

**In Dragon's POV…**

"_Grr…how is that thing keeping up with me? In beginning, it was decently fast and some funny magic it using hurt me a bit, suddenly it became faster and its spells hurt more! Why you…won't hold still!_" The dragon thinking as he let out another fire out and to his annoyance, the fox dodged with its speed. The dragon growled, "_Hold still, you stupid fox! Time to get in close and hopefully, I'll hit it._"

The dragon flew higher in air, did loop a hoop before sky diving toward a black-gray fox, mustering speed. To his surprise and annoyance, the fox somehow replicate itself from 1 to 12. The dragon went through 3 of them and felt nothing. Dragon halted himself and landed on the ground on four, thinking such an angry thought, "_Oh for Thulak's sake! It can replicate itself? Well, at least, only one of them is real…_"

The 9 foxes began to charge toward him, firing purple-black orbs before making their claws glowed in red. Dragon mentally smiled, "_Yes, it going for close distance! Bad idea, fox. Hmm…which one is the real one?_" He blocked the incoming purple-black orbs with his wings and felt one of them. "_Ha! It's that one! Grrr…my wing._"

Shaking slight pain in his wings off, he spread his wings wide and swing his claw through all nine foxes with eight of them disappeared while the real one got hit real hard and was flying toward one of giant rocks.

**CRACK!** (The ponies, hiding out of dragon's sight, winced.)

The fox fell to the ground, unconscious. The dragon let out victorious roar and walked toward an unconscious fox. It's time to finish it off. Upon reaching to fox's body, the dragon raises his claw as to preparing himself to crush the fox's bones. Suddenly, he hears a loud, angry voice.

"**HOW DARE YOU! How dare you!**" The dragon's eyes widened as a pony with pink mane appeared of nowhere and landed on his snout, "**Listen here, mister! Just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be bully and hurt that poor fox! You do not, I repeat, YOU DO NOT! BULLY! THAT! POOR! FOX! You got that? Well…?**"

The dragon, much to his shame, felt fear when an angry pony staring at him. It is as she is staring right his soul. The dragon stammered, "But…that crazy fox attacked me first!"

The pony said, "**I'm sorry to hear that and I'll have a talk with fox. But you're bigger than the fox and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap when your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures**."

Dragon tried to defend himself, "But I-?"

The pony interrupted, still staring at his eyes in close distance, "**Don't you 'but I' me, mister! Now what do you have to say for yourself?**" When dragon doesn't answer, the pony repeated in scolding tone, "**What do you…have to…say…for yourself?**"

Much to greater shame, the dragon began to cry with his tears falling to the ground. He couldn't help it! This little pony is really staring at his soul, making him feel bad. He hasn't been scolded since his mother while going age. After couple seconds of crying, his ears picked up the same pony, but in gentler tone, "There…there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon…You just made a bad decision. Now go pack you things. You just need to find a new place to sleep…That's all."

The pony flew off the dragon's snout as the dragon nodded and choked, "Y-yes…I..*sniffed*…I'll do that." The dragon wiped his tears away.

**Back to normal POV…**

Later, the ponies watched as the dragon flew away, getting smaller and smaller as he goes until they could see him no more. They have done it. They, well Fluttershy managed to 'talk' a dragon into relocating sleeping spot.

Breathing in and out, Fluttershy turn around and see Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. They shook their head and began to cheered, running toward Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash, the first one to say, "That…was…awesome, Fluttershy!"

Applejack agreed, "You shure show that dragon that you mean business! Ah knew you can do it! We all knew it!"

Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Let's have 'Our-mission-to-relocate-dragon-is-success-thanks-to-Fluttershy' party! Yay!"

Fluttershy, back to being shy, replied, "Well…I-I-I couldn't let him hurt that poor fox more…" Her eyes widened. Fox! It needs help!

Fluttershy ran to the unconscious fox, surprising the other mares with her speed. She checked the fox for pulse and sighed in relief before turning around to face her friends, asking, "What are you waiting for? This fox needs help! Twilight! Rarity! Help me carry it to my home! I have something that can help!"

Twilight and Rarity both stared at each other before Rarity speak, "I'm not sure that's…a good idea."

Twilight agreed, "I'm somewhat with Rarity on this. The dragon did say it attacked him first."

At the sight of Fluttershy's pleading eyes, Twilight Sparkle sighed and relented, "Fine, to your home…I'll carry it. Let's go, mares." Twilight's levitating spell enveloped the fox and the Six Mares climbed down the mountain.

Their mission, given by Princess Celestia, has been completed. Once they get to Fluttershy's home, Twilight will have Spike, who have volunteered to watch over Fluttershy's animals, send a letter to Princess Celestia about the mission and an unknown fox species that she has never seen one before or seeing it when she was reading the books that contain information about animals.

* * *

**Author: There, chapter 3. What do you think? This took place during 7****th**** episode (I think) in My Little Pony show where ponies have to ask dragon to move to different location because dragon was snoring out a large column of smoke that could endanger the Ponies (Pony?) and other creatures.**

**Zoroark, in battle against red dragon, has used Leer, Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast, Nasty Plot, Double Team, and Agility. Yes, that's more than 4 moves. In this story, Pokemon can use more than 4 moves. **

**What do you think about Zoroark's personality? **

**To clarify, Un-Pokemon was made up by Zozoark who was upset that the Timber Wolves, Manticore, and other animals failed to put a fight or provide a challenge. He was hoping for a battle, at least a battle to cause destruction. He doesn't know that he is in different **_**dimension**_**…yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP)

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 4

**Now at Fluttershy's cottage, close to Everfree Forest…**

"You're all back!" a little purple dragon with green spikes (spines?) and green eyes exclaimed as he ran out of the cottage, followed by few animals. He was so happy to see Twilight and others as some of the animals were the trouble makers and giving him a headache. He ran toward Twilight, who smiled at him.

Seeing Rarity whom he viewed as "the most beautiful mare", Spike quickly 'fixed' his spikes and was about to give a supposedly flattering comment when he spotted Rarity look somewhat tired and is levitating a strange looking black-gray fur animal with her magic (Twilight and others made Rairty take over on duty of levitating on the way). Upon closer look, it appeared to be some sort of fox. A fox with…

"_Mane? What fox has mane_?" Spike wondered. Forgetting to comment Rarity on her beauty, he asked, "Err…Why are you carrying a…fox?"

Before Rarity could answer, Twilight spoke, "Here, Rarity. I'll handle it." Rarity levitated a fox to Twilight who used to magic to carry it. "Follow me, Spike." Twilight, Spike, and other ponies walked into a cottage, to living room. Thankfully, there are only few animals taking nap.

Fluttershy told Twilight to place a fox on the table and Twilight complied, placing an unconscious fox on the table, on stomach. Flattershy went into the kitchen to "fix something up". Since there's nothing that could be done for the fox, Twilight and others sat down couple feet away from the table.

Spike was about to ask Twilight, but Twilight beat him to it, "Spike, I'll answer your questions. But first, I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia about the mission and this fox here. You can ask others while I'm writing a letter."

Twilight summoned paper and pen (pencil?) from somewhere and began to write, "Dear Princess Celestia…The mission has been completed successfully…"

Spike closed his mouth and began to ask Rainbow Dash who is the closest, "How's the mission? What does he look like? What's up with fox? Why it's unconscious?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "It was boring, but it got awesome when we saw this crazy fox here" Pointed at unconscious fox on table with her hoof, "fighting this big, red, angry dragon! They were like breathing fire and shooting blue orb thingie at each other! Pew! Pew! Pow!" Rainbow Dash imitated a pose of fox, pretending to throw a blue orb at imaginary dragon.

Spike was skeptical and asked Applejack, "Is that true? Did it really fight a dragon?"

Applejack grinned and confirmed, "It's true, sugarcube! Ah didn't believe it at first but it fought with such ferocity and speed-"

Rainbow Dash butted in, "Speed! It moved so fast that a dragon couldn't land a hit. Meh, but I guess it got tired or something. Heh, I bet I can outlast big, red dragon longer than this fox! And I'm way faster than it! But that's not all! Get this…Fluttershy totally talk dragon into submission, giving…The Stare!"

Pinkie Pie cheerfully input, "That's why we're going to throw 'Successful-Mission-Thanks-To-Fluttershy-Scaring-The-Dragon' party!" Pinkie Pie pulled out some sweets out of nowhere and began to eat them.

Spike was impressed; apparently the dragons aren't immune to Flutteryshy's The Stare. Rarity frowned and added her two-cent, "I suppose it's a good thing that Fluttershy used The Stare. Dragon was going to…"

The mood went from excitement down to serious. Applejack agreed, "Yeah, fox was unconscious when dragon whacked it to big ol rock. No honor in doing that to those who are defenseless."

"And done!" Twilight exclaimed, snapping Spike and three mares out of their conversation. She raised the letter in air and asked, "Spike, could you send this now?"

Spike nodded and used his ability to send the letter to Princess Celestia.

Second later, Spike and the mares smelled something and look at the source that is being held by Flutteryshy, who has returned from the kitchen. Rarity was the first to said, "Ugh! What is that smell?" She covered her nose with her hooves.

Fluttershy answered, "It's a medicine for poor fox." She walked to the table and began to apply a medicine to fox.

Rarity muttered, "Poor fox, it attacked dragon in first place."

Spike's ears picked up, turned around, "What, really? It attacked dragon? Is that how they got into fight?"

Twilight sighed and answered, "That's what the dragon claimed, but we don't know if it's true or not since we weren't there when the fight started. We'll have to wait for fox to…heal up." Speaking of fox, Twilight wondered if it is good idea for fox to wake up in Fluttershy's cottage. A cottage with critters such as bunnies, chickens, squirrels, birds, and others...And Fluttershy.

Applejack was thinking about the same thing as Twilight and voiced her concern, but in whisper so Fluttershy can't hear, "Sugarcube…You read the book about the foxes, right? Aren't they…You know, carnivores?" Rarity shuddered at that word.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie (wearing silly glasses and mustache that came out of nowhere), and Spike all look at Twilight while Fluttershy is busy applying medicine.

Twilight answered in whisper, "They are, but they also eat fruits and vegetables."

Applejack sighed in relief, "That's good…"

Rarity whispered, "That still doesn't sound comforting."

Pinkie Pie cheerfully said, "Maybe I could bake some cake for fox too! Oh, and candies!" Rainbow Dash snorted at that and muttered, "I doubt it would eat sweets…"

"What are you talking about?" A soft voice said, causing all mares (except Pinkie Pie) and Spike to jump up.

Rainbow Dash yelped, "Ah! Fluttershy! You sca-I mean, I thought you're still busy with that smelly medicine!" Hearing snickering and giggling, she glared at other mares and Spike.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "It's all done. All we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

"Him?" Applejack questioned, "How do you know it's a he?" Fluttershy shyly replied, "I don't. I just…don't like to keep calling poor fox 'it'…"

Twilight sighed and said, "We'll ask him if he is a 'he' or 'she' when he regains his conscious. Along with couple questions…Now, Fluttershy."

"Yes?"

"You've been taking care of animals for long time, how long do you think it will take him to regain conscious?" Twilight asked as she looks at the fox and back to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gave thoughtful expression for moment and answered, "I'm…not sure. This is my first time, seeing this…kind of fox. I think, in few days?"

Twilight sighed, "That's good…Listen, Fluttershy, I think it would be a good idea to…move him to different location."

Fluttershy stared at Twilight, "What? Why?"

Before Twilight could answer, Rainbow Dash said, "Fluttershy, you have bunnies and other critters. He might, you know, get hungry when getting up."

"But-"

"Darling, it's not that we doubt your ability to speak to animals, but…We just think it would be safer if he doesn't wake up here." Rarity said as she looks at Fluttershy.

Spike spat a scroll out and said, "Oh! We got reply from the princess!" All ponies waited as Spike opened a scroll and began to read, "My faithful student and friends, I'm glad the mission is a success and you made it to Fluttershy's home safely. On the matter of unknown fox of undiscovered species, I concur that it should be placed in more secured place at Canterlot Castle as you've mentioned that it has displayed unknown but dangerous magic. Once your friend has applied a medicine to fox, bring it outside and wait for the royal chariot to pick it up. The guards will arrive in ten minutes after you're done reading this letter. Signed, Princess Celestia."

Rainbow Dash commented, "Wow, she got such timing." Applejack nodded while Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Off course, silly! She's Princess Celestia; she used magical clock to tell a time!"

Rarity groaned.

Twilight walked to the window and look outside before turning around to her friends, "It getting dark. We should go home once the guards pick fox up."

Pinkie Pie giggled, causing everypony (Spike included) to look at her. Rainbow Dash asked, "Why are you giggling?" Pinkie Pie grinned and answered, "I feel like we're some sort of super spies who are waiting at rendezvous point for super-secret group to pick the package!" She then pretended to be super spy and made hoof gestures in air.

Rarity added, "Not super spies, darling. It's fabulous super spies." She emphasized on the word, 'fabulous' as she flipped her manes sideway. This action caused Applejack to shake her head.

The room occupants began to have conversation about random topics as they wait for the Royal Guards to arrive.

**After ten minutes later…**

"Sleep well, Flattershy. You deserved it." Twilight said as she, Spike, and others walked out of the cottage. Fluttershy said her good-bye and good night with Angel, Fluttershy's bunny, waving at them.

Later, Twilight and Spike bid good night to Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Spike walked faster as to get to Golden Oak Library, their home, before the night fall. It took them few while to get home. They got tired and went to sleep after saying good night.

**Back to Fluttershy's cottage…**

Fluttershy frowned as she stared at some sort of collar that she had taken off the fox while applying the medicine that she had made in the kitchen. The collar appeared to be made of metal with couple buttons and for unknown reason, just looking at it sent a shiver down her back.

**Somewhere in Kalos region…Night time…**

A large, metallic looking Pokemon slowly walked through the ruined town, ignoring burning buildings and corpses lying around. He has reporting to do; his master demanded it. He walked faster, fast as he could with his thick legs and tail.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Crack!

He ignored a crushed human head as it's just one of humans who unfortunately died in spot that is in his way. It is not wise to keep the master waiting as the master was known for the destruction and temper. Few moments later, he could see an unusual looking crystal structure that look like a flower. Looking upward, he could see a large crimson-black bird sitting on the crystal structure. His master is no other than Yveltal.

Aggron stopped at couple feet away from the crystal structure and said, "My master…We have done it. There is no more opposition in this town. We have crushed their reinforcement from nearby human settlement." He looks at his master who revealed its glowing red eyes that screamed 'DESTRUCTION'. In heavy, dark accent, the master said, "**And the location of the tree…?**"

Aggron was hesitated to give an answer and for good reason, the master will not be very happy to hear this. Aggron, while he and other Pokemon have been 'improved' by their former 'trainers', isn't stupid enough to believe that he is invincible. This is Yveltal, his master. One of the two Kalos legendary Pokemon. A being of Destruction.

"**Speak or the number of pathetic Pokemon corpse will increase by one**." Yveltal said, staring down on Aggron.

Aggron answered, "They…wouldn't tell me the location of the tree…They died from-Ack!" Aggron's eyes widened as he felt his throat is being choked. His master's eyes glowed brighter in anger as he roared, "I don't care about how they died! You incompetent fool! You failed to get the location of that wrenched tree!"

Aggron, despite his heavy weight, lifted up in air as Yveltal's eyes glowed darker red color. After few seconds, Yveltal let Aggron go, who landed on four, coughing and wheezing. "**Pathetic! I held you in air only for few seconds and you're dying? Pathetic, stupid weakling**!" Yveltal roared, showing disgust at Aggron's weakness.

Seeing Aggron still gasping for air, Yveltal narrowed his eyes and said, "**Fool, stand up or you'll have to worry about more than just a lack of air**."

Aggron struggled to stand up, said, "Yes, master?"

Yveltal sneered, "**You are lucky that you still have some…uses. Now, you are to tell the other leaders to gather their own forces and attack the nearby human settlements and the wilderness around them. It's time to spread the destruction more**."

Aggron complied, "Yes, master…Your command will be done."

Yveltal said, "**Get out of my sight. You disgust me with your weakness**." Later, after seeing no one is around, Yveltal resume to stare at the sky with angry looking eyes, snarling at it.

"**This disgusting energy still in air…**" Yveltal muttered, tighten its talons without putting dent on the crystal structure that has been dig out of underground during the unexpected attack. His glowing red eyes stared at the sky.

The distortion remained too weak to notice as Geosenge Town is finally under Yveltal's control after few days of fighting both human and Pokemon defenders.

* * *

**Somewhere in 'secured room' located in Canterlot…**

"What do you make of this specimen, Dr. Graytail?" orange stallion with purple mane asked. He is a Unicorn, wearing a glasses and white 'labcoat', giving him a look of scientist.

"Well, Sun-mane…I say it was lucky that its head and back not shattered. Its body must be more durable than what-her-name said." Said an older blue stallion with gray mane (and tail). Like Assistant Sun-mane, Dr. Graytail is a Unicorn and is wearing a labcoat, but no glasses. His horn is glowing in light blue as Dr. Graytail is levitating a clipboard right front of him.

He continued, "Shame, would love to study how it using magic and compared its to our magic."

Sun-mane asked in skeptical tone, "Doctor? What if this 'Twilight Sparkle' exaggerates on her report? I mean, I know we're looking at undiscovered species of fox, but it's still a fox. I've never heard foxes or other animals for that matter can use magic."

Dr. Graytail frowned and replied, "Your point is noted, but still, we have an order to heal it and if it gain conscious, we'll have to check if it is…sentient or not."

Assistant Sun-mane look puzzled and asked, "Really? It's just a fox-"He got interrupted by Dr. Graytail.

"We have our order and we will follow it….No matter, how ridiculous it sound." He muttered at the last part before clearing his throat.

Both Unicorns continued to stare though the window to observe the fox that is sleeping on bed in different room, on order of Princess Luna. As safety precaution, the fox's room will activate the force field spell that will prevent fox from leaving should it show hostility or panic.

* * *

**Author: **There we go, chapter 4. As with previous chapter, tell me what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP)

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 5

**Next day, in Ponyville…**

It is beautiful afternoon in Ponyville, but for couple Pegasi, it is busy morning. A group of Pegasi has been tasked with moving the clouds into position in order to make today a rainy day for unknown reason, probably to make ponies miserable or something, who know. Off course, they're not the only who are busy as couple Earth Ponies and Unicorns could be seen pruning the trees as to prevent Ponyville from being damaged from the downpour.

Just like Rarity and Applejack are doing right now, tending to the tree that is close to Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle's and Spike's home. Unfortunately, Rarity and Applejack are having the problem. Applejack want to take the loose branches down, but Rarity want to make pretty looking topiary out of loose branches.

"Look, Rarity. We have to cut them down, not to make them pretty." Applejack said while glaring at Rarity. Rarity glared back and disagreed, "That would make Ponyville messy! We need the trees to look…fabulous!" Applejack groaned and put her hoof to her face, causing Rarity to wince.

"Ew! You should wash your hooves before touching your face!" Rarity said.

Applejack resorted, "At least, I work instead of fooling around with the trees!"

Rarity moved closer to Applejack and said, "At least, I don't make a mess!" Applejack growled and moved closer with her head forward. Rarity does the same. Both have their head against each other and the weather began to rain and the wind began to howl. Both ignored the sudden change in weather and began to argue against each other.

**Inside Twilight Sparkle's home…**

Twilight Sparkle is humming some tune as she carries the books with her magic. From morning to noon, she has been reading book after book to find anything about an unknown, but potentially dangerous fox. She wanted to make sure that she didn't miss anything so she and Spike went through the trouble, rereading the books.

It was disappointing as they were unable to find anything about the black-gray fox with red mane. Spike suggested that maybe they could get an answer from the library or someone who is an expert on animal in Canterlot, so she let Spike goes to Canterlot and come back next day, since the scheduled thunderstorm will last until midnight. To get rid of her disappointment, she hummed. As she was about to pass by the window, she nearly drop the books when she spotted Applejack and Rarity standing in the thunderstorm, staring at each other for unknown reason.

"_What the-? Are they crazy? They'll catch cold from weather like this! I better invite them in_!" Twilight thought. She quickly placed the books on the floor, ran to the door, and yelled out to catch Applejack's and Rarity's attention. She invited them inside her home.

**Later…**

After Applejack and Rarity dried themselves, Twilight got an idea: a slumber party! Her first slumber party! When she happily told Applejack and Rarity about the slumber party, they look 'excited' or so they appeared to be. However, inside their mind…

"_Uhh…a slumber with this messy, inconsiderate pony_? She'll ruin the night!" Rarity thought as she looks at Applejack.

"_Aww shuck…Ah have to spend a night with this annoying, neat-freak pony? She'll ruin the night_!" Applejack thought as she looks at Rarity, who looks away and pretend that the furniture are interesting to look.

Both sighed and decided to put off their argument for sake of Twilight.

Twilight, who has never have a slumber party before, decided to look for a book that will help her on how to have fun slumber party. It took her few minutes to find a book called "Slumber 101: All You Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask".

"_Perfect! Now we can have fun_!" Twilight happily thought as she walked to Applejack and Rarity, eager to get started.

**In Canterlot…It is now night time…Weather: slightly cloudy.**

Princess Luna sighed as she looks out the large, majestic looking window and sees the shining moon with few clouds blocking it. It is her turn to watch the Equestria during the night time while Princess Celestia goes to sleep. She just had a serious conversation with her older sister about the fox's rather 'graphical' dream that she has unintentionally entered from last night.

The dream was mostly violence, involving a large number of creatures that she never knew exist and the things that the fox has done. Most of the deeds involved burning, breaking bones, maiming, cutting, and eating several unknown, different species such as hairless ape looking creatures and others. She has never been so shocked until she witnessed the barbaric, senseless violence.

What is even more disturbing is that before the fox commit an act of violence, there was always this deep voice that would whisper and demand for destruction. The fox mindlessly obeyed and carry the voice's wishes, destroying lives and things as he laughed (or so the dream displayed itself to her) maniacally with mixture of anger and insanity in his red-rimmed yellow irises eyes. Whenever the fox isn't destroying anything or was unable to continue his path of destruction (due to few hairless apes wearing crimson-black colored clothes, holding some sort of device and the collar), the voice would get louder and angrier as the time passed, constantly screamed, "**Destroy…Destroy…Spread the destruction!**"

Princess Luna shuddered and felt disgust, fear, and pity toward the fox. Although, the dream was extremely violent, in her point of view, it was somewhat informative. The hairless apes, she has observed, seem to be dominant and sentient (by judging the clothes they wear) species, no matter that locations. The other creatures have displayed some level of sentience as some of them have shown an ability to communicate, work together, and seem to able to use strategy. Since the fox was happened to under the hairless monkey, she assumed that he has some sentience, though it was hard to tell. Aside being dominant species, some hairless apes appeared to commands several creatures that would somehow come out of little red-white or different color balls.

Princess Luna wondered if the hairless apes are some sort of slavers, enslaving and using these creatures as some sort of tools, commanding them to fight other creatures (that are either under other hairless ape or not) such as small orange mouse with long tail attacking bear-like creature that stand on two legs and has yellow circle on its stomach area. Since she has never heard of such place and those who live there, she assume they must be located so far away as opposite side of Equestria's location. Though she is puzzled about how did the fox get in Equestria.

When she told her older sister everything, Princess Celestia was shocked and sad to hear such a violence exist. Much to her surprise and shock, Princess Celestia wants to help the fox and asked her to talk or try to communicate with the fox in dream so the fox will not act hostile when he regain conscious. While Princess Luna does feel pity toward the fox, she was hesitant to communicate with the fox after seeing barbaric violence in his dream. Granted that the fox seem to be under the mysterious voice's influence and doesn't act in free will, she still thinks it's a bad idea to let the fox to regain conscious. The reason? The fox could, even without the voice's sinister influence, still be extremely violent and there is a chance that he could attack the ponies on sight without any reason. He could pose a danger to Equestria. She told older sister that.

Princess Celestia, after a while of thinking, told her that to make sure the fox is truly dangerous without the voice's influence, she is to venture deeper in the fox's mind. She theorized that since the fox is so far away from wherever he came from, the voice's influence should be too weak and the fox may be less violent and could think. Princess Celestia believed the place is located so far away from Equestria. Should the fox noticed her, she is to communicate with him and "try to make a friend with him. By being friend with him, he'll be less prone to violence and perhaps, redeemed." as an older sister said. Princess Luna relented and told her that she will try. Personally, she would rather to keep the fox unconscious, lock him somewhere that is inaccessible, and forget about it. She wishes that she didn't order her guards to bring the fox to Canterlot.

Since Princess Luna has visited the fox's mind, Princess Celestia has belayed the order for Dr. Graytail and Assistant Sun-mane.

A small part of her reminded her of Nightmare Moon. She argued against herself that Nightmare Moon was different circumstance as she wasn't aware and Nightmare Moon was in total control of the action. The fox is different as he was aware of what's going on and chose to obey the voice's and the hairless apes' command. He could have fought against them, but he chose to follow the path of destruction, to be monster. A savage monster. At least, Nightmare Moon wasn't that violent.

Somewhere in Princess Luna, she was glad that her older sister didn't bring Nightmare Moon up. Here she is now, preparing herself to enter the fox's dream for the second time. But first, she will have to locate the fox's dream. To do that, she will have to enter in mediation stance and start from there. She relaxed herself, closed her eyes, and began to mediate.

**Later…In the fox's mind…Still in Princess Luna's POV**

As in her first visit, there are still violent scenes playing inside the fox's mind. This time, she will actively search through the fox's mind. Despite seeing same scenes again, she still has difficulty to navigate without feeling sick from looking at mindless destruction. From hearing the sound of hairless apes and other creatures before being killed. From hearing the sound of that sinister voice, constantly demanding for more destruction. From hearing the fox's lunatic laugh and looking at anger and insanity in his yellow eyes.

She began to focus harder to search for the scenes that don't have violence. The fox, at least, must have some memories before becoming angry, insane, and destructive fox.

"_He can't be born to be that violent…right_?" Princess Luna thought as she searched through the memories. She was dismayed at the amount of violence that he has committed. As usual, the violent scenes have the same voice. Just when she was about to give up after trying to find just one single memory that doesn't contain violence and the voice, the scene suddenly became blackness.

"_Finally…No more listening to that voice…But, why it's…nothing but blackness here_?" She wondered as she looks around and doesn't see anything. Frowning and being curious, Princess Luna decided to continue to her search for the memory(ies). To her surprise, she came across a familiar scene of an ancient castle that she and her older sister used to live before her transformation of Nightmare Moon. She could see herself lying on the castle floor before Twilight Sparkle and her friends, later joined by Princess Celestia.

"_What was the fox doing there…? Was he watching us?_" Princess Luna asked herself as she stared at the scene of her crying and her older sister hugging her with the six mares looking shocked and later, smiled. The scene changed from the ancient castle to wandering through the Everfree Forest and killed several small critters. This time, he killed without the voice telling him. She frowned at the sight of him eating dead critters. When the fox spotted another small critter, she was expecting him to kill poor squirrel there but got surprised when he ignored it and continued to explore the forest.

"_Why does he ignore that critter? Could he be…just killed the previous critters, because he was hungry?" _Princess Luna wondered. The scene changed as the night turned into morning in the Everfree Forest.

After viewing the scenes for a while, she concluded that the fox, before Twilight and her friends found him fighting the red dragon, has been in the Everfree Forest for seven days and six nights. The only lives he took were small critters, one manticore, and couple Timber Wolves. He has spotted a lone Griffon that visited the forest and was angry as the Griffon flew away, after she heard him coming. He has also found where Fluttershy and the animals in her care live along with spotting several Ponies that were wandering close to the forest before finding Fluttershy. To her relief and surprise, the fox didn't attack or think about attacking for unknown reason. Even with the voice but different and weaker than the one in previous memories, the fox appeared to attack and eat small critters just to fill his stomach after using some sort of unknown spell that caused small critters to move forward him, only to get eaten.

"_This is…strange. Why his behavior is different? I can still sense the anger, but no sign of madness…Even the voice, while still wanting the fox to commit violence, is different…Something is not right…Perhaps, old sister is right…He is far away from where he from…Far enough for the influence to weaken…But can still influence him to violence._" Princess Luna thought as she currently watching a scene of him looking at a column of black smoke, caused by the dragon who was sleeping on the mountain and later, failing to wake the dragon up. "_Why would the fox want to wake a sleep dragon up in the cave?" _She mentally questioned.

She frowned when she sensed the fox's anger increased and he opened his mouth to form purple-black orb before firing it at the dragon's head. The dragon's eyes opened, revealing a pair of angry eyes, and using quick reflex, managed to move his head. The dragon rose and let out angry roar at the fox's cowardice. The fox seem to…

"_Smile? Why would he smile? Why did he attack the dragon when he was sleeping? Has he have no…_" More questions were asked and still no answer. It seems she will have to make direct contact with the fox. Currently, the fox fired another purple orb at the dragon who used his might claw to swap it aside. The purple orb ended up, hitting the cave wall and the orb just disappeared. The dragon roared and swings his other claw at the fox who narrowly dodged.

The fox clapped his claws together and open his claws, a blue orb that is larger than purple orb was formed between his claws. The fox used his right arm to throw a blue orb at dragon, only to repeat the result. This time, a blue orb flew to the ceiling and unlike the purple orb, the blue orb actually caused damage to the ceiling.

Sensing a danger in form of ceiling falling apart, the dragon ran out of the cave with the fox following him with intent to attack him with more 'spells' even the cave is unstable to be in. Upon exiting the cave, the dragon took a flight in air and roared at the fox, presumably calling him a coward. The fox only respond in form of more purple orbs and to the dragon's surprise, the fox breathed a stream of fire.

It doesn't take a genius to see that the dragon is angrier and was probably insulted by the fact that a fox just breathed a stream of fire at him, whose race that regularly breathe fire and bathe in the lava. The dragon breathed his own larger stream of fire against the fox's fire. As expected, the dragon's fire overwhelmed the fox's. The fox once again dodged the incoming fire, causing the dragon to roar angrily.

Princess Luna watched the battle until the fox took a direct hit from the dragon's claw, causing the scene goes black, signaling the fight was over. She sighed and came up with the conclusion of her own. It seem the fox, while still violent, doesn't listen to the voice much, prefer to dodge the incoming attacks instead of taking hits which she guessed that the fox's body isn't durable, prefer to be offensive, and while the fox favor a brute strength, he seems to show a capability to use tactic.

Now, it's time to decide whether to talk to the fox or not. Her thought was interrupted by male sound behind her.

"_Grrra dun uhh un graaa…?_"

Princess Luna turned around to face the black-gray fox with red mane staring at her. Seeing that she doesn't respond, the fox repeated in unknown language.

"_Grrra dun uhh un graaa…?_"

By judging the tone, the fox appeared to be asking unknown question that she doesn't know what he was asking. She could see that the fox's eyes narrowed and snarled more in unknown language.

"_Grrruun unn!_"

Since the fox is speaking in unknown language, she wasn't sure if the fox could understand her. Nevertheless, the fox has somehow found her in his mind and so, she responds, "_We do not understand what thou is saying…_" **[Author:** **that's how she speaks, right? In Royal Canterlot style or whatever.]**

As expected, the fox just stared at her, not understanding what she just said. The fox snarled out louder, made threatening claw gestures.

"_Graa huuun rrraa duun grrraa unn_!" By judging the way the fox speak, it was probably an insult. She repeated what she just said. The fox decided to continue and this time, she could understand what he saying. The dream translation effect has gone into effect.

"_Pokeverbal, you too stupid to speak it? Answer me, stupid looking Rapidash!_" the fox rudely snarled as he glared at her.

Having enough of this hostile fox, she responds loudly, "_**We can understand thou. There is no need to show hostility**_."

**In Zoroark's POV…**

He was dreaming about his memories. His memories of him committing destruction. He could see himself laughing as both humans and Pokemon screamed. Some of them chose to fight and were crushed while the others chose to run away or hide and later, get crushed by either him or the other Pokemon that followed the same voice such as Aggron.

"_Aggrrroooon! Just you wait, I will find a way to get back and I will tear your head off for sending me to this…This…This world!_" the fox yelled at Aggron. Since he was dreaming, Aggron ignored him and continued to lay ruins on the forest with intention of crushing the wild Furrets and other wild Pokemon with the trees.

Later, the dream changed and for some reason, it was nothing but blackness with some strange looking Rapidash with wings and different colors in it. A 'Rapidash' is five feet (1.5 meter tall) tall or so. The color of the fur is purple while the mane and tail are blue and violet. Upon closer look, he noticed that there is a picture of moon on 'Rapidash's chest and hinds. He doesn't know what the picture supposed to represent but doesn't care.

Wondering if this 'Rapidash' is some sort of visual manifestation of this annoying, but different voice, he decided to ask, "_You that annoying voice_?"

He has a feeling that he messed up his Pokeverbal. He wasn't sure how long has it been since he last spoke Pokeverbal, a language that all Pokemon speak and understand, despite that all of them make different sounds. He was also unsure when the last time he spoke for that matter. It has been long time since he has two-way conversation. It's a miracle that he remembered some words.

An odd looking 'Rapidash' turned around to face him, looking surprised with its mouth opened. After he waited for few seconds for it to reply, Zoroark repeated the same question, "_You the annoying voice_?"

A 'Rapidash' answered, but in some gibberish that he couldn't understand, "_Naaaay, neiii heee hiii hee hee neeeey!" _It appeared to be female.

Feeling that she is insulting him by speaking some gibberish and so, he glared at her and snarled, "You insult me? I'll rip your horn!"

A 'Rapidash' repeated, "_Naaaay, neiii heee hiii hee hee neeeey!_"

Zoroark got irritated and said, "Pokeverbal, you too stupid to speak it? Answer me, stupid looking Rapidash!"

This time, a 'Rapidash' answered loudly in Pokeverbal, but in strange manner, "_**We can understand thou. There is no need to show hostility!**_"

**Later…Back in reality…In Princess Luna's POV.**

Princess Luna could feel a headache as soon as she exited the dream world, back into her room. She has learned a large amount of information from the dream and the conversation with the fox. The fox's species is called 'Zoroark' and that Zoroark is part of the race called 'Pokemon'. The hairless apes, she remembered that Zoroark snorted at her words of description, are called the humans. As she learned from Zoroark, there are wild Pokemon and the captured Pokemon. The humans would often go around and captured the wild Pokemon with some sort of magical balls called Poke Balls, to her horror.

The humans do enslaved the Pokemon against their will. They forced the Pokemon to fight against other Pokemon for sake of entertainment. The humans have taken their freedom away. Zoroark told her that all Pokemon speak Pokeverbal and could understand the human language, while the humans don't bother with understanding Pokeverbal. A small part of her felt that it was appropriate for Zoroark and the other killed their slavers who, according to Zoroark, were part of some sort of terrorist group that would terrorized both humans and Pokemon.

She shook her head at such a thought. Princess Celestia would be disappointed as she believed that killing is never the answer. "It is not right to somepony's life. Even if it is not a pony, it is still not right to kill." Princess Celestia would say and Princess Luna agreed with that. But still, Zoroark has killed humans and Pokemon along with number of small critters and others that lived in Everfree Forest.

She remembered couple questions that Zoroark 'kindly' asked in strange grammar that she wondered if it was just him or the dream translation not performing right such as "You Pokemon?", "What you then?", and "Where this place?" She tried her best to interpret what Zoroark was saying.

She told Zoroark that she is not a Pokemon, she is an Equestrian, specifically an Alicorn. She told him that he is currently in dream land and outside of dream land; he is in Canterlot the capitol of Equestria. When she introduced herself as Princess Luna, she was disturbed when Zoroark asked, "What Princess Luna is?"

She told him that is her name and after interpreting Zoroark's answer, she has learned that Pokemon don't use the name as a way to identify themselves other than using the species' name and the race, 'Pokemon'. Instead, Pokemon use smell, hearing, touch, and in some case, energy-sense to identify themselves. She wasn't sure what this 'energy' is, but assumed it's another name for mana.

Princess Luna sighed and looks through the window. The moon is still in viewed. She should continue her duty as the Princess of night. She will have to talk to her sister when she gets up to raise the sun.

**Meanwhile…In Golden Oak Library…**

The weather has settled down with Applejack and Rarity overcoming their differences. After they apologized to each other and to Twilight, they were able to have fun as friends in slumber party. They have played several games such as 20 questions and such, laughing and playing. When Twilight declared that the slumber party is a success, all three mares cheered and bid each other good night before going to sleep. Twilight quickly wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about how it is possible for two different ponies to get along, despite their differences. Seeing that there is no problem with the letter, Twilight goes to sleep.

It was the best and her first slumber party ever.

* * *

**Author:** There we go. To clarify, this took place during 8th episode of MLP called "Look Before You Sleep". Princess Luna can go into someone's dream. I wasn't sure what to call Pokemon language and ended up, using "Pokeverbal". I forgot what does Zoroark said as what kind of sound they make. Yeah, I just typed random gibberish in part where Zoroark and Princess Luna exchanging with language barrier in the way.

I wasn't sure how tall the ponies are and after looking around in the forums, I decided to use these measurement.

Princess Celestia = 6 feet (1.8 meter) tall

Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor= 5 ft (1.5 m) tall

Twilight and other ponies = 4 to 5 ft (1.2 to 1.5 m) tall

Fillies and colts = 2 ft (0.6 meter) tall

Pony infants = 1 ft (0.3 m) tall


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 6

**Next day in Ponyville…Morning…**

"Bye Applejack! Bye Rarity! I hope we'll have another slumber party, but with all six of us!" Twilight happily said good bye as she waved at Applejack and Rarity who waved back before heading their way. Applejack has to get back to apple bucking while Rarity has to get back to making dresses. Twilight waited until they're out of sight and closed the door.

Twilight sighed as she will have to get back to researching and Spike should be on the way back at noon. She walked to different room and look at the clock; it is currently 9:00 morning. She levitated a pile of books and placed them on the desk. She then began to read the book, page by page.

One hour and thirty minutes later, Twilight has just finished reading 3rd pile of books and was about to move on to the next pile when she heard the door knocked. Thinking it was somepony who want to check the book out, she quickly rushed to the door and happily opened the door. To her surprise, it was Spike.

"Spike? I thought you said you'll be back at noo-?" Twilight asked, but was interrupted by Spike.

"No time, Twilight! Princess Celestia wish to see you in Canterlot." Twilight's eyes widened. Spike continued, "Come on! We got to get on chariot!"

After putting a "Closed" sign on the door and making sure the library is locked, Twilight and Spike both ran to where the royal chariot is waiting. Once they got on, the ponies in golden armor began to pulled chariot in air and head to Canterlot.

Gathering her breath after running so fast, Twilight asked Spike, "What's the reason? Did the princess tell you why?"

Spike answered, "She said the fox has regained conscious." Twilight got nervous and excited at the same mind. Nervous, because of the fox may attack somepony upon waking and since she and her friends were responsible for finding him, Princess Celestia summoned her. Excited, because she'll have chance to get information from the fox about himself, where he from, and other questions that she have on her mind.

Twilight began to ask Spike couple questions, "Have you met him? What was he like? He didn't attack somepony, did he? Oh no, maybe that's why she want to see me!"

In order, Spike answered, "Didn't meet him, I only saw him briefly. He looks angry. And no! He didn't hurt anypony! Why would you think that?"

"He didn't?" Twilight asked Spike, who nodded in affirmation. She sighed in relief and wondered what the reason is. She began to make a list of possible reasons. The ride got quiet, except flapping sound of the golden armored Pegasi.

**In Canterlot…**

Zoroark is angry, anyone or anypony as the ponies said could see that. Yes, the ponies seem to be irritating and annoying with their voice, the seemly rainbow color of their furs, and their behavior. Especially that white Alicorn that look like Rapidash with wing and has mane and tail dyed in horrible color: light blue, blue, darker blue, and pink. She is taller than Rapidash and him (he was walking on four). As in the dream, he at first couldn't under their gibberish as they don't speak Pokeverbal. When he first met the white Alicorn after he was escorted by three golden armored ponies with one of them with blue hair, the white Alicorn said something that he couldn't understand.

**Flashback…**

"Neigh neeeey naaay eey. Hee hii he neey." Said the white Alicorn, according to Princess Luna from last night in his mind.

He just stared at her, causing the room to be silent. The white Alicorn laugh which sound strange and disturbing to his ear and said something before she fired purple-pink beam at him. He was about to lashes out but held back when she said something that he could understand.

"There. My apology, I've nearly forgotten that you don't speak the Common language. Can you understand me now?"

Zoroark forced his anger down and answered in rough accent, "…Yes." To his annoyance, he sounds like he is croaking like Croagunk, one of annoying Pokemon. Before he could think anything, the white Alicorn continue to speak, "Now we got the language barrier solved, I am Princess Celestia, one of the two ruling princesses. I welcome you to Canterlot and the rest of Equestria." He could see her smiling at him.

As with his first day of being in Everfree Forest, he was confused. This is the first time that any living being smile at him.

"_Or is it_?" his mind said. He doesn't know or remember.

Should he talk? Talking isn't one of his things as majority of his life involved violence. He doesn't remember when the last time he has spoken before having two-way conversation with Princess Luna. Yes, he could understand Pokeverbal and few of human language, thanks to the voice and his previous trainers who would scream at his ears. But not once, he has spoken. Not since he heard the voice for the first time. He doesn't remember his life before the voice. He doesn't even remember if he was Zorua or not. What this means is that for the first time, Zoroark was at lost.

What is he supposed to do? How should he act? Should he bother with communication? Should he listen to the annoying voice that lacked influence on him, compared to the previous voice, and launched Shadow Ball at Princess Celestia? The annoying voice whispered, "_Yes…Attack them. Unleash your anger. Talking is nothing. Destruction is more important…_"

As usual, this annoying voice is still whispering him. Before he could decide on the course of action, his stomach growled. He could see and hear Princess Celestia chuckling. Her chuckling sounds strange and disturbing to him.

She smiled and spoke, "I see that you are hungry. Join me; we're going to have breakfast." Seeing that he is too hungry to think and since she offered the food, he decided to follow her with the golden ponies following him. As they walked, he studied or tries to study the room by room, the design of the room varied. Some rooms have 'furniture' as the humans would call them, while the other rooms only have pictures.

Minutes later, he found himself in the room with long table with Princess Celestia and a number of golden armored Ponies with the blue-mane Pony standing next to the princess. Deciding to have conversation, Princess Celestia spoke, "I have introduced myself, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

"…Zoroark." Short and only one word introduction. He could see Princess Celestia frowned before speaking, "I believed you have met my sister, Princess Luna. She told me that Zoroark is the name of your specie of…Pokemon and that Pokemon don't use the name as identification, is that true?"

To Zoroark, it seems the Ponies shared more common ground with the humans as the ponies use other names as differentiated themselves. He answered, "Yes…Pokemon not use names. Species, Pokemon only."

Princess Celestia and other Ponies look puzzled at the way he talks. Princess Celestia asked the same question from Princess Luna, "How do you tell a difference if there's more of Zoroark?"

He gave the same answer as he has to Princess Luna, "We smell. We hear. We touch. We sense sometime." In his sight, Princess Celestia frowned a bit and asked, "I see…Could you explain what you mean sensing?"

He wasn't sure how to explain, but he gave his best, "Energy. Different energy. Me different energy."

**[Author: Before you say anything about how he speaks, wait until you read further and you'll see why.]**

"I see…"

The room got quiet until few Ponies walked in, carrying something. To Zoroark, it looks like they're using some sort of psychic move. The Ponies placed several things on the table and revealed the things to be foods. He just stared at foods, something that herbivore Pokemon and humans would eat. He sees Princess Celestia eating, using her psychic move to levitate a vegetable that is wrapped by another vegetable.

Seeing that Zoroark isn't eating, she asked, "Is there something with the foods?"

"No meat" His short and insightful answer.

"You don't eat vegetables and fruits?"

"…No. Meat. Zigzagoon, Furret, Pansage."

"Are they Pokemon?"

"Yes. Pokemon. Meat."

He could see that the blue-mane Pony widened his eyes for the reason he doesn't. He could sense his disgust and fear. For the first time, he asked the question, "Eat meat?"

He could swear that under golden helmet, blue-mane Pony's face has gotten slightly green while Princess Celestia just stared at him.

**Now, in Princess Celestia's POV…**

An hour later, Princess Celestia and Zoroark are in different room. After eating the breakfast and asking several more questions, she has told the guards including Shining Armor leave her alone with Zoroark, much to their protest. She assured them that she can take care of herself; reluctantly, Shining Armor and the guards left.

She turned to face Zoroark, who is more likely confused at her dismissal of the guards. Since she is one of the co-rulers of Equestria, she care about her subjects and thus, was concern about their safety. To ensure their safety, she will have to lay down the ground rules for Zoroark. But first, she will have to tell him the bad news. The news that Zoroark will not like. She began to speak, catching Zoroark's attention.

"Zoroark… My sister told me about her visit in your mind before I summoned you." Seeing Zoroark's listening, she continued, "We have talked and agreed that there is no way to tell you this, but…Kalos, Pokemon, and humans. They don't exist."

Seeing confusion in Zoroark's red-rimmed yellow eyes, she clarified, "You're in different dimension. My sister believed that you are from different dimension and somehow, got sent through invisible portal to here. I agreed with her."

She was expecting Zoroark to react badly, but instead of roaring, snarling, and possibly damage somethingl, Zoroark laughed. His laugh sound strange and disturbing. It is as she listening to somepony scrapping the ice off the roof. She asked, "Why are you laughing?"

He continued to laugh for a minute and stop when he noticed that Princess Celestia has serious expression on her face.

"You not lie?" It seem the translation spell isn't working properly since the Ponies have never heard of Pokeverbal, a language that Zoroark and other Pokemon speak and by judging the way Zoroark speak, Pokeverbal seem to have entirely different structure of grammar and sentence. She will have the royal librarian to find the book to fix the translation.

She answered, "It's not a lie. You are in different dimension. There's no Kalos, Pokemon, and humans in this dimension. Not to mention that we do not know how to open a dimension and send you back."

Zoroark went silent with his claws digging into the floor. What she basically told him is that he is stuck here with Un-Pokemon. Princess Celestia couldn't help but feel pity, "_He is extremely far away from his home and is alone._" She thought. She then remembered what her sister told her about Zoroark's world, how violent it was, how cruel the humans are to Pokemon, the enslavement of Pokemon, and how the Pokemon were forced to fight each other for the humans' entertainment.

"_Perhaps, it is a good thing he is here…_"She thought.

She began to say, "Zoroark, I'm sor-"

"No." Zoroark's rough voice said.

"Pardon?"

"You not pity." Zoroark snarled quietly as he stared at Princess Celestia. He could sense pity in her tone.

"Pity insult." He went back to staring at the floor.

It took her few second to decipher what he saying. She asked, "You feel insulted by pity?"

"Yes."

"You know what this mean?"

"Stuck. Here. No fight Pokemon." He sound defeated.

"There is more to life than fighting...and violence." That caught Zoroark's attention. Princess Celestia continued, "You don't always have to be…destructive."

He growled, "If no destruction. What?" He was asking what he could do besides carrying out an act of violence in this world. A world he beginning to loathe as his vengeance on Aggron seems to be impossible plus he couldn't bother himself to cause destruction in this dimension, because he simply doesn't feel like it. The world, for some reason, just screamed not worthy enough for him to go berserk.

All he knows is violence and nothing else. He doesn't how to communicate with word, how to read (not that he bother to learn how to read human sign back in his dimension), how to write (Pokemon don't use writing), or any skill that doesn't involved violence or destruction. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know it.

Princess Celestia doesn't answer as she analyzed Zoroark right front of her. He is angry and violent; there is no doubt about that. He could potentially be insane as she caught him muttering something to himself during breakfast and while escorting him. Shining Armor even mentioned that when he thought Zoroark was talking to him, but was actually just mumbling and snarling at nothing.

Princess Luna mentioned that while searching through Zoroark's mind, she heard a deep voice that constantly demands for destruction. When she asked her sister, how is that she understands what the voice that doesn't seem to be belong in his mind was saying when she couldn't understand Zoroark until dream translation goes into effect. Princess Luna never answers the question as she doesn't know why.

There still a matter on where Zoroark going to stay as she refused to let him stay in the Everfree Forest since he would be unsupervised and potentially, a danger to the Ponies, especially Fluttershy. An idea lighted up in her mind. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they could help.

"_Perhaps, this might work. But still, they would be in danger…No, I have faith in my young student's and her friends' ability. That settled it_." Princess Celestia thought.

"That would be untrue, Zoroark." Zoroark stared at her, she continued. "You could help us. Help the Ponies. By living your life."

As she predicted, Zoroark asked, "How?"

Smiling, she answered, "By learning the magic of friendship."

"…" Zoroark didn't say anything. He just stared, neither showing a sign of rejection or acceptance. But she took his silence as acceptance and continued, "Now…You will be staying in a place called Ponyville with my dear pupil, Twilight Sparkle. She and her friends will help you learn the friendship. Now, there are the matter of the rules and the name…"

**Flashback ended...**

**Later…With Twilight and Spike…**

They have finally arrived in Canterlot with the golden armored Earth Pony waiting for them. Upon exiting the chariot, the Earth Pony told them to follow him to Princess Celestia. They followed him, climbing the stair and going through the rooms. As usual, the rooms are beautifully decorated in Twilight's opinion.

It took few minutes to reach to the room. Upon the guards opening the door, Twilight and Spike could see Princess Celestia standing next to the black-gray fox. As she and Spike walked toward them, Princess Celestia smiled and greet, "My faithful student, it's good to see you here." Twilight greeted back. She turned to Spike, "Thank you, Spike for bringing her here."

"It was nothing, your majesty." Spike shuffled his feet. **[Author: Sorry, I'm unsure how does Spike address Princess Celestia and other Princesses.]**

Princess Celestia chuckled and told Spike to relax and not say 'your majesty'. She then addressed Twilight, "My faithful student, I suppose you are wondering why I have called for you." Twilight nodded.

"I am giving you an assignment and I have utmost faith that you and your friends can do it." Princess Celestia said. She could see Twilight's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Thank you! What is this assignment?" Twilight asked, beaming at Princess Celestia whom she hold in highest regard as Princess Celestia is her mentor.

Princess Celestia turned to the black-gray fox and addressed him, "Would you kindly introduce yourself?"

Twilight and Spike both blinked as the fox seems to sigh like he resigns his fate. The fox walked slowly walked toward them on four. "**Four? He can walk on four**?" Twilight mentally asked. The fox stopped when he is about 3 feet away from Spike and her. To her and Spike's surprise, the fox introduced himself in their language with an accent that has rough edge.

"Forest here." Short and simple introduction.

Zoroark now called Forest look unamused as Twilight and Spike just stared at him with Princess Celestia smiling at the scene.

* * *

**Author: Ta da, no one or nopony got hurt.**

** I wasn't sure how tall Zoroark is when it walks on four. Since I made Forest (that's right, Zoroark's name is Forest, since he appeared in the Everfree Forest.) around six ft (1.8 m) tall when standing on TWO legs, I decided to make him around 4 ft (1.2 m) tall when standing on FOUR legs. That make him same height as Twilight, her friends, and other Ponies. **


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 7

**Later…In Ponyville…Afternoon…**

"Welcome to Ponyville, Forest!" Twilight said as she and Spike decided to give Forest the Zoroark a tour around Ponyville upon the arrival. Now you might be wondering why a rational Pony like Twilight Sparkle would give a tour to a dangerous Pokemon like Forest the Zoroark in a town that has a population of Ponies with extremely small percentage of non-Ponies (donkey, mule, Spike, etc). The answer is unknown, because Twilight herself doesn't know why but does it any way.

"This place was found and built by the Earth Ponies." Twilight began to explain a history of Ponyville as she, Spike, and Forest walked. "Later, the Unicorns and Pegasi have joined and the population has been increasing since then."

Spike walking beside Twilight, nudged her, and whispered, "They're staring at Zo-I mean, Forest." And sure enough, the Ponyville residents are staring at Forest as they have never seen Zoroark before and some of them could be seen whispering. Spike continued, "And Forest doesn't seem care."

Forest, ignoring the stares from the local residents, looks around, studying the buildings. As they walked, he noticed most buildings are yellow-roof, white with timbers. Before he found out that the humans don't exist in this world, he would thought the buildings were built by the humans. He took a quick look at Twilight and other Ponies as he walked. He doesn't see how the Ponies managed to construct the buildings with their hooves.

"Ponyville is popular for its own tradition such as Winter Wrap and like other Pony settlement; we celebrated and have our own festivals." Twilight said, "Come on, let start with the marketplace."

Forest followed her and Spike as he walked, the Ponies seen to give him and his tour guide a wide berth. Noticing some of them are staring at him, he glared with his angry looking yellow eyes. His glare caused them to yelp and Forest continued on with Twilight not noticing that he scared couple Ponies.

"_Destroy them…All you have to do is use Flamethrower and there will be destruction of this pathetic place…_" said the annoying voice. As usual, Forest ignored it because for some reason, the town is just not worthy enough for him to do it. He doesn't know why and decided to blame it on this world.

"Here we are, at the marketplace. As you can see the marketplace is busy, crowded with the vendors and the buyers. The vendors mostly sell the vegetables and fruits such as corn, potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, apples, and orange." Twilight said.

Forest could see that the vendor stalls are line up with a number of Ponies browsing and buying. Some of them are chatting. Similar to the humans and their markets before his previous 'trainers' ordered him to attack. Twilight called his name, "Forest! Come on! Let me introduce you to one of my friends, Applejack!"

Forest growled quietly and followed her and Spike. As before, the Ponies stared at him, murmuring about him. His ears picked up several things such as "I've never seen his kind before…", "What kind of fox do you think it is…?", and such. As before, he glared at them to shut them up. Then, he hears some sort of accent calling out a strange name and Spike's name, catching his attention.

"Howdy, sugarcube and Spike! Come to buy some apples?" said the source of strange accent in form of light gamboge (brownish orange) Pony with light tan mane and tail. What's the most noticeable feature about her is the hat that reminds him of a female human and her Zebstrika back in his dimension; they were few of those who managed to escape from him and his deceased 'trainers'. The first voice was angry on that day. If he's a human, he would call a hat, a 'cowboy hat'.

Since a hat-wearing Pony has her eyes focused on Twilight and Spike, he was unnoticed which suit him fine as he doesn't feel like talking. Twilight returned the greeting, "Hi AJ! No, I have plenty apples at home. I'm just giving a tour."

"A tour? To who?" A pony called AJ asked with questioning look. To Forest's irritation and the voice screaming for their destruction, both Twilight and Spike pointed at him. He could see a hat-wearing pony look surprised at the sight him in Ponyville. With reluctance, he walked toward where Twilight, Spike, and the Pony to introduce himself.

"Forest here." He gave the same introduction as he has to Twilight.

"Howdy, Forest! I'm Applejack, nice to meet you!" Applejack said, smiling. Forest got confused as he thought her name is AJ as he heard Twilight called her. The same with 'sugarcube' as Twilight has responded to that name.

"Confused. You not AJ?" He asked. Applejack look at him weirdly at the way he speak, but decided not to say anything and answered with laugh, "Oh, my friends called me AJ. It's short for Applejack."

"Sugarcube?" Forest said in questioning tone. Twilight explained, "It's what she called me and other four, whom I will introduce to you later." Forest nodded as he understand, but actually doesn't understand. He put it off as the Ponies and humans lacking the strength in their smell and other senses.

"Sugarcube, Spike, and Forest, Ah would love to talk some more but Ah have to get back to selling the apples! Ah'll come over to your home when Ah'm done with this. It's nice to meet you, Forest." Twilight nodded in acceptance and made a gesture to Forest to follow her, leaving Applejack back to selling the apples.

"Next stop, the town square." Twilight said .

Later, after walking couple blocks and in Forest's case, glaring at the Ponies who spoke loudly about him, Twilight declared, "We're in the town square!" The town square has one building of different design and taller than the yellow roof buildings. Unlike the other buildings, this tall building is round. Twilight began to explained, "See the building? That's the town hall where the mayor works. "Seeing Forest's stare at the word 'mayor', Twilight explained, "Mayor is a pony that we chose to run the town. Each town or city has its own mayor."

"Princesses?"

"They run the entire kingdom of Equesria from Canterlot. That's the capital of Equestria. Our government run in form of diarchy as we have two rulers now. Princess Celestia has ruled for over thousand years now and Princess Luna recently re-joined." Forest grunted. Twilight wasn't sure what that means, but took it as a sign that he understands which is far off. Forest really doesn't understand or care enough to understand the concept of politics. However, he was slightly impressed that Princess Celestia is over thousand years old and wonder how old is Princess Luna. Speaking of the government, Twilight, being curious about Forest's world, decided to ask, "Forest?"

Forest grunted as he stared at the town hall unimpressed expression, "Yes…?"

"Do you…How do the Pokemon run? What kind of government do they run?" Twilight asked. Spike, being curious too, look at Forest was silent for few seconds before answering.

"No government. Pokemon hunt, eat, fight, survive." Twilight mentally sighed; the translation spell really needs to be fixed as unlike the Princesses, she having harder time, deciphering what he just said. Did he say that the Pokemon is anarchic race?

Spike wondered what Forest mean 'fight' and asked for clarification. Forest just look at him with his yellow eyes and growled, "We fight other Pokemon. We fight for…humans." He snarled and his claws dig into the ground as he mentioned the humans. Spike decided not to ask, but Twilight did.

"Humans? Are they different race?"

"Yes." Forest's short answer is filled with loathe as he doesn't hold the humans in positive light, due to his 'previous trainers' who often used the collar and other means of halting his destructive. He blinked as he raised his claw to his neck to check. He moved his claw around his neck and felt nothing but his fur and mane. He doesn't have a collar on anymore. Did some Pony cut his collar off? He decided that the collar isn't important to care about.

His mood went from happiness to sour when Twilight asked, "What are they like?"

He snarled, "Weaklings. Not Pokemon. They catch us. We fight. Disgusting hairless apes." He raised his claw and tightens it front of Twilight and Spike.

"Hairless apes?" Spike inquired.

"Disgusting hairless apes." Forest repeated as he stared at the town hall. He continued, "You the same. Government." He could see that Twilight look insulted for a moment until he mentioned government. Twilight sported thoughtful look on her face. Spike look at the sky and began to cough to catch Twilight's attention before she could ask Forest more questions.

"Huh? Spike?"

"As much as this chat is exciting, but shouldn't we continue to show Forest around Ponyville?" Spike said. Twilight blushed and exclaimed, "Oh! We spent too long here! Sorry, Forest. We'll finish our conversation." Forest grunted, showing that he doesn't care. Twilight frowned a bit before changing her expression. She mentally sighed as she began to form a list of questions she wants to ask Forest more about the Pokemon and humans such as how do the Pokemon live, how many species in Pokemon race, do Pokemon dislike the humans, clarification about "They catch us" part, does Forest really mean that the humans are the slavers, what kind of government do the humans have, and other things.

To her embarrassment, Twilight's stomach grumbled its protest, giving a signal that the food is required. An idea comes to her mind. Smiling, she turns to Forest and asked, "Are you hungry?" Forest merely grunted, Twilight continued, "You like sweets?"

Forest is feeling hungry, but wouldn't mention it as he remember that the Ponies don't serve meats as they don't eat meat but vegetables, fruits, and foods called sweets. Being mostly carnivore, he doesn't like vegetables and fruits, though they tasted different compared to the ones in his dimension. Sweets on other hand, he has never tried it nor has he heard of it before. He rather goes to the forest and hunt for food himself along with breaking some trees. Unfortunately, he can't go to the forest due to Princess Celestia.

Forest, in rough tone, finally answered, "No."

Twilight smiled, "In that case, we're going to Sugarcube Corner! Follow me." Looking at Twilight's and Spike's back, Forest dragged his claws, leaving long marks on the ground. Somewhere on his mind, he has a feeling that he may break one or few of the rules set by Princess Celestia. He snorted at a thought about her and the rules that she has laid. Unfortunately, he will have to follow them if he wants to get back to his dimension. He absolutely refused to stay in this sickening world longer than necessary. Longer than necessary. He shook his head; it seems he slowly beginning to think more clearly than last week.

**Later…Outside Sugarcube Corner…In Pinkie Pie's POV…**

Pinkie Pie, a Pony that is almost 100% pink colored with fluffy mane and tail along with a pair of blue eyes and Cutie Mark of three balloons, could be seen humming about random thing as she is currently making a batch of cupcake. It was just another normal day for her as she would excitably get up in the morning, work to make a number of cupcakes for Sugarcube Corner that also served as her and her employers' home, plan for party for random reason, come up with the songs, play with her pet named Gummy who is a toothless baby alligator, spend time with her friends, bouncing around, and other activities that she does in her time.

However, today will be different as thanks to her Pinkie Sense, somepony will scream in fear and faint after screaming. And sure enough, few seconds later, she heard Mrs. Cake's scared scream.

"AAAHHHH! FOX!"

Pinkie Pie ditched a batch of cupcake that has yet to be put into an oven and bounced out of the kitchen. As she gets closer to the front, her eyes lit up in happiness as she heard Twilight's and Spike's voice. Forgetting that Mrs. Cake screamed something about fox, she pulled out a bowl filled with sweets and rushed out into the front, screaming, "HI TWILIGHT! SPIKE!" in excited tone.

She accidently tripped over Mrs. Cake's unconscious body, sent a bowl of sweets flying and…landed on somepony's head. Pinkie Pie's body slide across the floor and got stop by something's furry with her hooves around somepony with rather large and familiar red mane and an upside down bowl, covering face. The legs seem to be too furry to be a Pony. Now she thought about it, the front legs seem to be muscled as well as tensed and as she looks at the floor, she could see that the front and back legs have red claws with some of them tapping against the floor.

_Boop!_

She felt a bowl landed on her head, obscuring her vision. She used the legs to push herself off the floor and push a bowl off her head, only to see a face of the same 'fox' with black-gray fur and a large red mane with some sweets on it.

Pinkie Pie could only think of one thing, "Hi…Want some sweets?"

A pair of slightly angry yellow eyes is staring at her.

* * *

**Author: **There we have it, folks! Forest got out of Canterlot and flew to Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle and Spike. As you can see, he has met Applejack and Pinkie Pie.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 8

**In Kalos region…**

Cyllage City was a beautiful coastal city with growing population of 400,000 humans and Pokemon. Due to its close location to the beach, Cyllage City was a popular place for the tourists to visit for all four seasons, from spring to winter. Along with the beach, Cyllage City was known for its massive bicycle racecourse, a number of café and luxury hotels with decent price ranges, festivals, and a place of opportunity for the businesses. The city was also known for its Pokemon Gym, run by the Gym Leader named Grunt. This make significant for the Pokemon trainers who wish to collect the gym badges in order to enter the Pokemon League.

However, a few years ago, a terrorist organization known as the Order of Beacon has become an increasingly threat to the Kalos government that it regretted for not taking the Order of Beacon seriously when the Order of Beacon was only 13 people or so the intelligence claimed. Because of the government's mistake and lax security, the Order of Beacon has managed to recruit thousands of people of various backgrounds, ranging from a mere thug to politicians.

Because of the threats that the Order of Beacon posed, the Kalos government has passed the laws to allow the Regional Security Forces (SecFor for short) to set the base within the cities and towns. The other laws involved the night curfew, mandatory security check where all Pokemon trainers are required to have their trainer card scanned and their Pokemon registered upon entering and exiting the city/town, increasing the number of surveillance in the cities/towns, and other strict laws.

Cyllage City suffered the decreased number of tourists and Pokemon trainers as the government has also placed regulations of the Pokemon League, despite the League's protest. The government claimed the national security take priority over Pokemon Battle and claimed the sovereignty right to protect the region from the threats in manner that they feel. The Sinnoh and Unova followed Kalos' lead as the Order of Beacon became international terrorist organization.

As you can see, Cyllage City depend on tourism and businesses to generate the revenue, but with the laws and regulations, their revenue suffered and the city was forced to increase the tax, much to citizens' and businesses' protest. The time was no longer filled with happiness; instead it was filled with depression and paranoia, especially when the news of ruined Geosenge Town got out.

Cyllage City, despite having the number of SecFors and police, is now in ruined state. It is no longer beautiful coastal city that the humans and some Pokemon admired even after the Kalos government passed the laws. Instead, they would look at Cyllage City with despair and pain as they were forced to evacuate the city. In case of surviving SecFor and police who were forced to retreat, their feeling included defeat. The smokes could be seen emitting from the city with several damaged building in sight. The flying Pokemon could be spotted, flying around and attacking the buildings. It was a grim sight and it seems the Order of Beacon has gotten bolder, bold enough to launch their army of overaggressive Pokemon.

However…

**Somewhere in Lumiose City…**

A man, wearing a black suit with red tie, could be seen standing close to the window with his hands behind his back, staring at the view of Lumiose City with Prism Tower in the center of it. A man sighed, the weather seem to be gloomy as most of the sky is covered with dark gray clouds. Few minutes later, his ears picked up the sound of door being opened. A man turned around and sees his secretary sticking her head in his office.

"Yes, Miss Greenworth?" A man asked with slightly thick French accent.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wynce…I'm afraid that I will have to leave earl-"Miss Greenworth started to say, but was silenced by a man now called Mr. Wynce who raised his hand in air. He could see that Miss Greenworth's eyes are reddish, indicating that she has cried a bit.

"I understand, Miss Greenworth…You may leave...As matter of fact, you and others may take three days off…Do tell them, Miss Greenworth." Mr. Wynce said. He could see a grateful expression on Miss Greenworth's face. She muttered her thanks to him as she slowly closed the door, leaving Mr. Wynce as alone in his own office with dimmed light on.

He waited for an hour to make sure no one after Miss Greenworth is coming to his office before walking to the bookshelves behind his maple desk with computer, paperwork, and expensive looking name plate with "Mr. Henrik Wynce" on it. He sighed and casually moved his hand across the books before stopping on seemly random book.

_Click. Beep. Click._

It's a signal that the office is safe to talk as the book has sent a signal throughout the building's surveillance system, ordering the system to 'look other way'. He is safe to talk about anything. Mr. Wynce sat down on black leather chair and laid his right hand on particular spot on his desk's surface. In the middle of desk, a circular lens appeared with the red light on. Without hesitating, Mr. Wynce put his right hand on it and waited until the light turn green. The screen on his computer changed from background screen with several icons to screen of four people with their face hidden in the darkness.

"Number Six is here." Mr. Wynce coolly said with his brown eyes staring at the screen with the number six at the bottom.

"Excellent…Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to discuss the topic about Cyllage City and Geosenge Town. I trust all of you know what has transpired?" said the man with "Three" as his name. Seeing that everyone on the screen nodded, Number Three continued, "Good, then you can clearly see that we have suffered great losses. We lost our bases in Geosenge Town and Clyllage City. We lost our hold on the weapon. Our recruitment has been damaged. The projects have turned against us, putting our future plans in further jeopardy."

A woman's voice spoke with impatience, "We know that; get to the point, Number Three. What are you getting it at?"

"Seven, there's no need to be rude. What I'm getting at is we should re-evaluate our plans and operations…For now, we will have order our agents to withdraw from those areas and leave the watchers there to monitor…" Number Three said.

A different man asked, "And what will we do for that tree we have found?" He has number Ten displayed.

"We will have to increase our surveillance on those who are involved and if necessary, silence them. We must not let **it** know the location. We will have to order our agents to watch out for the psychic Blessed." Number Three answered, placing emphasis on 'it'.

Number Six thought about the tree and inserted, "Ladies and gentlemen, I strongly proposed that we should either move the tree to different location or increase the security without using the remaining Blessed Pokemon under our control."

People muttered their agreement for a bit. Number Three said, "Then we all agreed. We will increase the number of our elites along with armed forces."

"What will we do about our remaining Blessed Pokemon? They will turn against us should they come in contact with **it**." Number Seven inquired. Number Three was silent, the same with other people on screen.

Number Six has thought about an idea and spoke, "I may have a suggestion, "his word caught people's attention. "We'll end the Project Blessing and stop making more Blessed. We'll order our scientists to have the kill switch install inside our Blessed, both on and out of the field. Should they show any sign of going rogue, the kill switch will activate."

"Your idea is sounded, but once we killed our Blessed, our strength will be weakened unless you have a way to keep our strength up?" Number Seven said. Three and other Numbers muttered when Six didn't answer.

A different female spoke for the first time besides muttering her agreement to Number Six's previous proposal about the tree, "I may have a solution for that, Seven. It may be better or worse than the Blessed."

"Oh? Please do share your solution with us, Eight." An interest could be detected in Number Seven's voice.

Eight began in her monotone voice, "As you know, I have started the Project Growth few months ago as to research for the alternative Pokemon army…"

**Later…**

"…and off course you are welcome to…pool your resource for…better result." Number Eight finished.

Number Three said, "All in favor of the project?" The screen showed five green lights, signaling that Number Eight's Project Growth has been approved to continue and that it will receives more resource.

"Then it is decided. Number Eight, for your sake, your project better show the result. It will be a shame and disappointment if it doesn't..." Number Seven said with warning to Number Eight who doesn't show any sign.

"Without anyone adding more topics, we will end our discussion. Any objection?" Number Three said. He waited for couple seconds without anyone objecting before continuing, "In that case…For the Order of Beacon…For the blood of our forefathers…" Number Six and other Numbers repeated, "For the Order of Beacon…For the blood of our forefathers…" before shutting their connection off.

After turning off the computer, Number Six sighed and pulled a drawer out. He grabbed an expensive bottle of whiskey along with small glass and poured himself a drink. He took a sip as he turned his chair to the window and sighed. It is night time and the weather has changed with the rain pouring down and thunders could be heard, rumbling. The lightning flashed in his sight.

* * *

**In Canterlot…It is almost a night time…**

"What were you thinking, Celestia!" Princess Luna asked in upset tone. "How could you assign young Twilight, out of all, to watch over that…that…Zoroark!"

Princess Celestia calmly listen to her young sister, Princess Luna voicing her disapproval at her decision of assigning Twilight Sparkle to watch Forest the Zoroark and to "teach him the way of friendship" as she said to Twilight before she, Spike, and Forest left to depart to Ponyville. Currently, the two Princesses are alone in Princess Celestia's study, having discussing about the Zoroark before Princess Luna goes out for her duty and when Princess Celestia told Princess Luna what she did, her sister doesn't take it very well and voiced her opinion without using Royal Canterlot dialect since both of them are sisters and are alone in the study. She got upset enough to use modern dialect and for good reason as her sister has assigned Twilight Sparkle and her friends to watch over a dangerous black-gray fox who has extremely violent, bloody past along with mental issue that is in form of the voice. That's a bad combination right there.

"My dear sister, I-"Princess Celestia began, but Princess Luna interrupted.

"Don't you 'my dear sister' me! I know you pity that Zoroark! I do too, but you did not see what's in Zoroark's mind as I have! All of these violence…Destruction…These murders that he has committed in his dimension-"

"The violence he committed while under the influence of the voice." Princess Celestia calmly stated. Princess Luna shot her a disbelieving look and voiced her disbelief, "You cannot honesty believed that! Under the influence or not, he was and still is in the control of himself and blindly carried out senseless destruction! Even without the voice, what make you think that he will not endanger Twilight, her friends, and the entire Ponyville?"

"I have laid down the rules for him to follow while he stays in Ponyville or anywhere under Twilight's and her friends' supervision if he wants us to search a way for him to goes back to his dimension." Princess Celestia said, showing great patience and calmness.

"The rules? What guarantee do we have to make sure that he follows your rules?" Princess Luna asked in skeptical tone as she stared at her older sister who replied.

"I have placed the spell that will prevent him from attacking the Ponies."

"…He agreed to it?"

"I persuaded him."

"What spell did you use…?"

"I've placed a limit on his ability to use his 'magic' or rather, energy as he refers to it. He will not be able to channel his energy outside his body."

"I see…"

Her answer seems to calm Princess Luna down, but she is still upset with her sister. Princess Celestia moved close to Princess Luna and nudged her with her head. She spoke, "My dear sister, I know you are upset with me and care about our subjects' safety. I too do care. On contrary to what you said about me not seeing his mind…"

"You visited his mind…?" Princess Luna look at her sister who nodded, "Then you should know-"

"The voice will not influence him. It's not in this dimension, though I have sensed a different voice and unlike the previous one, this one appeared to be created by him. Despite this, he will be less prone to violence and is able to think clearly." Princess Celestia stated.

"What about the dragon? He has-"

"Attack without a reason. Yes, I am aware of that, sister as I have seen that. However, I do believe that he will not do it again as part of the rules I have laid. Should he show a sign of that, Fluttershy will use the Stare to make him behave. You should remember that he was in Everfree Forest for a week and has only damaged few trees and killed small critters only for food."

"The Stare, sister?" Princess Luna asked as she has never heard about Fluttershy's The Stare. Princess Celestia smiled and giggled for a bit, "It's what dear Twilight and her friends called it. Few days ago, Fluttershy managed to save Forest from the dragon by scolding and staring at him. The dragon wasn't able to handle The Stare and ended up crying, causing Fluttershy to calm him down."

Both Princesses giggled for a minute before calming themselves with serious expression.

"An impressive feat. As expected, Fluttershy does represent the element of Kindness..." Princess Luna remarked, remembering what her sister told her from the night of her return to the Canterlot after the Mare Six defeated her as Nightmare Moon. She blinked her eyes, causing Princess Celestia to ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"Forest…You refer Zoroark as Forest."

"Ah yes, I did. I made him pick a name as part of the conditions and he chose to name himself 'Forest'. It was a small step for him to…make his own decision. Away from the path of destruction." Princess Celestia replied.

"You're hoping that he will change his destructive ways. That's why you assigned your pupil to supervise him and to befriend with him, hoping that their friendship will change him." Princess Luna said.

"Yes."

"You honestly believe he will change?"

"…Yes, I do…He will change." Princess Celestia answered calmly with Princess Luna displaying her disbelief at her sister's answer.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he has killed the innocents, both Pokemon and humans."

"No, it doesn't." Princess Celestia agreed, closing her eyes as when she ventured the Forest's mind, she has witnessed Forest sticking his claw through a female human who tried to run away from him in the forest with several broken trees and an immobile bird-like creature lying on the ground, crying for a help as Forest raised his red glowing claw. Not wanting to see, Princess Celestia closed her eyes as heard a bone crack. She remember seeing Forest roaring in anger with madness in his yellow eyes, scratching his neck as another male human in black and red clothes held a small device.

A male human sneered at him before he threw a ball at him and the scene went black replaced by different scene. It played a memory of him launching a blue orb at the tall, brown bear-like creature that has circle on its stomach, who was trying to protect the smaller bear-like creatures behind it. The same male human was standing on the broken tree, laughing. He laughed louder as the tall bear roared in pain and the sound of smaller bears whimpering and crying.

Princess Celestia opened her eyes and softly repeated, "No, it doesn't. And Forest knows it." The room got silent. Her young sister nudged her, catching her attention.

"Yes…?"

"Let's eat dinner. We have spent enough time on such a grim topic. We have to bring the sun down and the moon up."

And both Princesses walked out of the study and with the guards now following them through an impressive hallway.

**Later…in Ponyville…The night time has arrived with the moon in the sky…**

"Well, Forest? Now you have been to most of Ponyville and met some of my friends. What do you think?" Twilight asked as she, Spike, and Forest have walked to the Golden Oak Library after the tour an hour ago. Spike is currently in the basement, setting a bed for Forest as there is not enough room on ground and first floor without Twilight or Spike tripping over him.

"…Irritating…" Forest answered as he stared at his 'dinner' that is in form of sandwich with only lettuce between the breads along with an apple beside it. Twilight frowned at his short answer and said, "Come on, Forest. With that answer, you won't be able to make a friend. I know that most Ponies' talking about you and red mane of your get to you, but they will get used to seeing you. Just like they have with Spike."

Forest growled, "Pinkie Pie…"

"Forest, she said sorry dozen times and even bakes you a batch of cupcakes." Twilight said. Forest snorted and muttered, "No cupcakes."

Seeing Twilight glaring at him, he growled, "What?"

"You could just accept it without eating the cupcakes or just politely say no! You didn't have to make her cry!" Twilight said as she has never seen Pinkie Pie cries and when she did, she doesn't like it. It doesn't sit right with her as she rather has happy Pinkie Pie and listen to her laugh instead of listening to her crying. She continued, "You should apologize to her for slapping the cupcakes to the floor and for making cry."

"Not care. Weakling cries." Forest stated which translated as 'I do not care. She is just a weakling who cries'.

Twilight growled as Forest has just insulted Pinkie Pie, one of her friends. "What did you said, Forest?" She angrily said. She could see Forest sneered with slight amusement look in his eyes that made her want to use her magic to wipe it out.

"Pinkie Pie…Pathetic. Annoyance." Forest said. The moment has gotten more tensed as Twilight said "You better take it back, Forest. No one insult my friends." She glared harder at Forest with her horn giving a small purple glow. She couldn't believe how much a jerk he is as she has never met anypony with such an attitude. Forest, doesn't like how Twilight glaring at him, narrowed his eyes and growled, "Or what? Something?" (Translated as "Or what, you'll do something?")

"You will regret for making her cry and insulting her."

Forest sneered, "Least not annoying. Pink." Translated as 'At least, I'm not annoying pink Pony'.

Out of characteristic, Twilight resorted, "At least, I don't growled and act hostile to anypony and be lonely like you!"

Spike, having set up a bed down in the basement, picked a good time to walk into a scene with Twilight and Forest glaring at each other as they were about to fight. He could sense a tension between them. Not wanting a possible fight between them, Spike nervously said, "Err…Twilight? Forest? I'm done with the bed."

Twilight and Forest stared at each other without blinking their eyes. Spike could see that Forest's claws digging into the table's surface and Twilight's horn glowing slightly brighter. Spike tried again in louder voice, "Hey, could you two not glare at each other? Twilight, your horn is glowing."

Twilight closed her eyes and made her horn stop glowing with magic. She forced herself to calm down as Princess Celestia would be unhappy if she and Forest get into a fight. It's time to cool down; there is no need to fight Forest. She turned around; ignoring Forest's disappointed look and sneer, and walked away to the desk.

Forest scoffed and turned to Spike to ask, "I sleep there?" He pointed at the door that will lead to the basement, ignoring Spike's flinch at the sight of his claw.

"Y-yes."

Forest look at Twilight who doing something that he doesn't know or care and scoffed. Without saying anything, he got on four and walked away from the table with his dinner untouched. He is going to the basement.

After Forest disappeared into the basement, Spike sighed in relief as he has distracted them from tension between them. With his short legs, he walked to Twilight who is reading the book and with concern in his voice, he asked, "Twilight…? Are you okay?"

Twilight sighed, rubbing her head with her hooves, and answered, "I'm fine, Spike…I'm sorry that you see that. I didn't mean to scare you." Spike chuckled nervous while scratching his head before asking, "What…was that about…Why your horn was glowing?"

"I didn't mean to make my horn glowed…I must have done it without realizing it…" Twilight shook her head, "Never mind…Come on, Spike. I need your help with the books."

**Later…**

Twilight smiled as she has just carried Spike upstairs and tucked him in his bed. Spike has fallen asleep while helping her with organizing the books by books. He was truly such a hard working assistant as well as being one of her friends. She was glad to have him with her; otherwise she would be lonely and possibly overwhelmed by the loneliness in her home.

"_Loneliness…_" Twilight thought as she left the room without making a sound and walked down the stair. She remembered what her mentor, Princess Celestia, told her about Forest.

**Twilight's flashback…**

"My dear student…" Princess Celestia began with Twilight looking at her for explanation. She and the Alicorn princess are alone in the room as Forest and Spike were led by the guards to the chariot. "You must be wondering why I have selected you to watch him."

"Yes…" Twilight answered with curious expression.

"What I am about to tell you may shock you and you are not to repeat this to anypony but your friends." Twilight was surprised at the sight of her mentor's serious expression and her tone. Her mentor continued, "Do I have your words?"

"Yes. I swear that I will not tell anypony. Only my friends." Twilight responds. Princess Celestia smiled in seemly sad way, caused her to wonder, "_Why she smiling that way_?"

"I apologize, but you must keep it secret." Princess Celestia began. "Forest is not of this world. He is from different dimension." Twilight Sparkle's eyes widen and voiced her shock, "Wh-what? How?"

Princess Celestia frowned a bit and answered, "I am uncertain how he got here. My sister told me that he appeared in the Everfree Forest on the same night that you and your friends defeated Nightmare Moon." Twilight felt even more shocked.

She continued, "My sister and I have a discussed about Forest after examining his mind and we have agreed that he should be under somepony's watchful eyes. I have a strong faith that you and your friends are capable of watching him along with teaching him the way of friendship."

Twilight blushed and felt happy when her mentor told her that she believed in her and her friends, but got curious. She asked, "Teach him about…friendship?" Princess Celestia closed and opened her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, my dear student…That's another reason why I've chosen you and your friends. Your friendship are your strongest point as each of you are unique in own way. Forest, here, has no friend. He has been alone for entire life and has a…violent past." Twilight was horrified and felt pity for Forest when she heard that he has never had a friend. "Because of this, you are not to ask him about his past."

Twilight nodded, causing Princess Celestia to smile again.

"I'm glad you understand this, my dear student…" Princess Celestia said as she glanced at the door that Forest and Spike went through and look back at Twilight to continued, "I will have to warn you…You and your friends may face possibly hard time of teaching him about the friendship…"

"Why?"

"He has been alone for his entire life…He may react negatively to friendship. He does not know how to…communicate well with ponies (people), even with the other Pokemon in his dimension; they have…been avoiding him. The only thing he has in his past as a company to talk to is the voice."

"That's…horrible!" Twilight exclaimed in horror. To her, it seems Forest either suffering mental disorder or depression from being alone.

"It is…Despite this, I believed that you and your friends will be successful." Princess Celestia said as she smiled at her.

**Twilight's flashback end…**

She thought about what she has said to Forest and immediately couldn't help but feel guilty. Before she was assigned to Ponyville by Princess Celestia, she like Forest was alone and doesn't have friend as she was too focused on studying the magic as she doesn't want to disappoint her mentor, Princess Celestia. Because of her and that she simply told her to make a friend, she was able to become a friend with five amazing ponies plus Spike.

In other word, the friendship made such a huge impact on Twilight Sparkle's life just as her family and Princess Celestia have.

"_Jerk or not, no one deserved to be alone…Princess Celestia…We will succeed. I will not fail you!_" Twilight thought as she formed a determination on her face. She walked to the kitchen and noticed that on the table, Forest's dinner remained untouched. "_He…went to the basement without eating food…_"

"_This won't do_." Twilight mentally decided. She refused to let Forest go hungry and grab an apple off the plate and another apple that is fresher out of refrigerator with her magic. With two apples on different plate, she walked down to the basement that has several rooms with one of them being Forest's temporary bedroom. When she get to the basement with her glowing horn that providing a light, she could barely see as the basement is extremely dark. She noticed that Forest's door is barely open.

She opened the door silently as she could and walked in. The room, like the rest of the basement, is dark and even with her glowing horn; she could barely see Forest, sleeping on the bed in similar manner as fox with his head on his arms, facing away from the door.

Twilight took a deep breath and began to mutter in soft, "…Look, Forest. I know we got on wrong hooves…I shouldn't say that, I lost my control…I couldn't bear anypony insulting my friend." She doesn't know why she talking when Forest is sleeping, but she continued, "But still, you shouldn't made Pinkie Pie cry…You could done differently. Princess told me that you have been alone for long time. No matters how much jerk or hostile you act…No one should be alone or experience the loneliness."

She sighed as she thought about how terrible to be alone, to be friendless, before she finally said, "What I'm trying to say…I'm sorry for what I said to you and you should act less hostile…Because we may become friends and you'll learn that the friendship is better than loneliness..." Having said what she want to say, she placed a plate with two apples on the chair that is next to Forest's bed and walked out of Forest's room. She is tired and thus, she is going to sleep.

Unknown to her, Forest wasn't asleep as he was actually pretending to be sleeping when his nose picked up Twilight's scent and that he has detected Twilight's energy coming down the stair, to the room that he in. He doesn't feel like talking to Twilight and was expecting more irritation, but was surprised when his nose picked up a smell of apples. Despite that Twilight was muttering in low volume, his ears were able to pick up what she said. When she apologized, he found himself being more surprised.

He doesn't know why he got surprised. Why hearing Twilight's apology affected him? He has told himself that he doesn't care about anything other than violence.

"_Do you_?" A different voice whispered inside his mind. Forest doesn't know the answer. In other word, he was troubled by Twilight's apology.

He has not displayed violence for almost two weeks other than scratching few trees, attacking a dragon in the first place, growling in hostile way to the Ponyville habitants who wouldn't stop talking about him, and slapping the cupcakes off Pinkie Pie's hooves. Compared to what he has done back in his dimension, his action in this dimension seem 'harmless' as Bidoof.

Speaking of Bidoof, Forest's stomach growled, demanding for food. He turned to look at two apples, sitting on the chair, and stared at them with disgust.

"Y_ou must eat…_" The same voice that whispered urged. Forest argues back, "_They're not meat_."

The voice, Forest decided to call it 'Whisperer' as this one seems to be different to the other voice that still demanding for violence, whispered, "_Meat or not. You must eat. For strength_."

Forest weighed his options; either go to sleep with hunger in his stomach or eat the apples and prepared for something disgusting. His stomach growled again and few seconds later, Forest quickly snatched one of two apples and took a bite.

He was expecting the apple to taste bad, but he was wrong. After the years of eating Pokemon and human, Forest decided that he could live with apple and after eating the rest and other; he closed to his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Author: **To summarize this, Cyllage City got invaded by the Blessed Pokemon and despite, having the SecFors and police, the invaders were too powerful and Cyllage City fell. Who are the Blessed? Well, it's too early to answer this question. As you can see, Team Flare doesn't exist as a terrorist organization called the Order of Beacons exists instead.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have a somewhat heated discussion because Princess Celestia assigned the responsibility of Forest to Twilight without consulting Princess Luna.

For those wondering about the last chapter, well, Forest made Pinkie Pie cried after she tripped over and toss a bowl of sweets that landed on Forest's head. Twilight wasn't happy with the way he acted.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 9

**In Spike's dreamland…**

Spike was having a good dream as he dreamed about him and Rarity, a Pony that he has crush on, standing on the balcony of fancy looking castle, watching the sun set. He pulled out extremely beautiful light blue gem with rainbow colored star shape in the center, causing Rarity to gasp at the sight of gem.

"Oh Spike…Is…that for me?" She asked, holding her hoof up to her mouth.

Spike smiled and said, "Off course, my most beautiful Pony…"

"Oh Spike! Thank you! This is beautiful!" Rarity exclaimed, bursting with happiness as she gently took a gem from Spike's claws.

Spike smoothly said, "Anything for you, my love."

He and Rarity both gazed into each other's eyes and slowly moved their head to…

**In reality…Morning in Ponyville…**

"Err…Spike! Wake up!" Twilight's voice could be heard, popping Spike out of his dreamland. Spike opened his eyes to see Twilight staring at him with slightly disturbed expression on her face. Spike said, "Huh? Oh, it's morning…"

Twilight shook her head and said, "Get up, Spike. It's breakfast time." She walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. Spike groaned and lay down on his small bed for few seconds before forcing himself to get off his bed. Yawning, he walked out of the room, grumbling about his dream being interrupted.

Upon reaching to the kitchen, he spotted Twilight eating some hays and to his surprise, Forest is there, eating one of two apples. Spike walked toward one of the cabinets and pulled a random gem. He carried a gem to the table with Twilight and Forest with the latter staring at Spike, wondering about the gem. Spike, seeing Forest's questioning look at gem or so he appeared to be in his point of view, merely said, "This is my breakfast."

Spike took a chuck off his gem and later, a whole gem has disappeared into Spike's stomach. Forest grunted as he thought Spike would be carnivore since he is a dragon. After eating the breakfast, Twilight asked, "How do you like apples, Forest?"

"...Okay..." Forest grunted as he just finished his second apple. Wondering if Twilight got these apples from her friend, he asked, "Where apples from? Apple…hat?"

Twilight gave a smile, causing Forest to wonder what is with the Ponies and smiling, before answering, "It's Applejack. I got them from her. You remember her from yesterday at the marketplace."

"With…hat. Some apples her hind" Translated as 'She was the one with a hat and three apples on her flank'.

Twilight took few seconds to decipher Forest's words before nodding, "That's her. You don't mind eating apples, Forest?"

"Not meat. No mind apples." Forest replied, ignoring Twilight winced at the word, 'meat' as she has learned that Forest has been meats for long time and he has never tries fruits and vegetable until Princess Celestia made him. Speaking about apples, he just remembered that yesterday, while Twilight was showing him around in Ponyville, he has observed that most of the Ponies have some sort of symbols on their hinds while some smaller and younger Ponies or foals as Twillight told him. He voiced his observation to Twilight who gladly answered.

"Oh, you must mean the Cutie Marks."

"…Cutie…Marks…" Forest slowly repeated. In his mind, the Cutie Marks sound ridiculous and alien. The annoying voice seems to share his sentiment as it demanded for destruction of Cutie Marks. He ignored it as usual since after his arrival in this strange and seemly not so violent world. Twilight nodded and continued, "You see, the Cutie Marks represent our talent, personality, or just something that we do regularly. My Cutie Marks, for example, represent magic while Applejack has Cutie Mark representing apple bucking."

"Apple…bucking?"

"It means kicking the trees to knock the apples off. That's how Applejack and her family harvest the apples. They grow apples and few others on their own land." Twilight explained. "You'll have to ask Applejack about that for more details if you're interested." Forest grunted. Twilight continued to give a long, detailed explanation on the Cutie Marks.

Later, they found themselves in different room with Spike organizing the books and materials. Forest, sitting by the desk, asked, "Celestia…Luna…Marks?" Translated as 'What Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's Cutie Marks represent?'

Twilight's answer, "Oh, Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark represent her ability to control the sun while Princess Luna's represent her ability to control the moon. They're responsible for raising and lowering the sun and moon…" Seeing Forest giving her a look that said 'I don't believe you, you're pulling my hoof', Twilight asked, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Move…sun…moon?" translated as 'They can control the sun and moon?'

"Yes, how else the sun and moon moved?" Twilight said before she remembered that Forest is from different dimension. She made a small 'Oh' sound and with her scientific mind taking over, she asked, "Wait, how do the sun and moon in your dimension move? I'm assuming your dimension have sun and moon, right?"

Forest grunted out an answer, "They self-move." Translated as 'They move on their own.'

Twilight's eyes widened and the sound of Spike unintentionally dropped the books at Forest's answer. Twilight inquired, "Did I hear you correctly? Did you said that the sun and moon in your dimension move on their…own? As in nopony controlling them?"

Forest, not seeing what a big deal is, nodded in confirmation. To his slight amusement, Twilight began to pace back and forth, muttering something that he couldn't understand. She stopped as she turned her head to ask, "Do you know how they move on their own as in what cause them to move?"

Forest snorted and shrugged, "Nature." He may have been busy with wrecking destruction among both Pokemon and humans; there were the times that he has a resting period such as eating and sleeping. Before sleeping, he remembered (just barely) that few Pokemon that lack the voice mentioned that the moon move on its own.

His ears picked up Twilight's muttering, "Off course, they have their own laws of physic…But still, the community would go crazy…It could change our perspective…" Forest has no idea what is physic, but decided it's nothing important. Twilight continued to pace back and forth for few more minutes before slapping herself. Today, she was supposed to take Forest to meet the remaining friends of her.

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm supposed to…Come on, Forest. Let introduce you to my other friends and from there, we'll…Hmm…Teach you things about friendship." Twilight said, gesturing Forest to follow her with her hoof. Before exiting the door, Twilight hollered, "Spike! I'm going to take Forest out to meet more friends, we will be back! It's a beautiful day outside!"

Forest merely grunted as it means listening to the locals' annoying talk.

**Later…With Rarity…Inside Carousel Boutiqe…**

A white Unicorn with purple mane could be seen, working on the dresses as her job occupation involved making dresses, suits, and other clothing. She carefully moved the cloth through a sewing machine, sewing the string in and out of the cloth. This purple dress with red stripes and violet flowers is going to look marvelous on one of her customers once she is done with it. After she done pushing the cloth through sewing machine and placed it on the model, she began to summon couple flowers that will be decorations for the dress out of the cabinets with her horn.

"_Now…Where should I put these flowers_…" Rarity thought as she analyzed the dress on the model. "_Oh, I'll put some around the stomach and put-"Her_ thought got interrupted by the sound of her door being opened and later, the bell ringed.

She called out to the newcomer, "I will be with you in the minute, darling!"

"It's me, Twilight! Come out! There's somepony I want you to meet!" Twilight's voice could be heard. Rarity got curious as she halt her work on the dress and placed the flowers on the table. She walked out of the back and only to see Twilight and instead of the Pony, she sees the same fox creature from the mountain standing next to her. Remembering watching the fox fighting a red dragon, she was hesitant to walk closer to Twilight and the fox. Twilight briefly shook her head, walked to Rarity, and dragged her to Forest while whispering to her ears, "Come on, Rarity. Don't be rude. He doesn't bite."

Upon being in close range of the fox, Rarity forced herself to smile and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rarity. Welcome to Carousel Boutique."

The fox doesn't say anything until Twilight made a gesture. The fox seems to sighed and gave short introduction with rough accent, "Forest here." Unlike Rarity, Forest doesn't smile or emit a positive impression. "_Well…That was rude…_" Rarity thought as the store is quiet except her pet, Opalescence occasionally meowed. Now she is in close distance, she could see some details that she didn't notice such as his rather sinister looking yellow eyes that in her opinion, doesn't match with the red rimmed. Additionally, his long red mane is wild, giving him a feral appearance. Speaking of feral appearance, Rarity's nose picked up a poor odor from Forest and forced herself not to show disgust at the smell of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Forest." Rarity said. "…How long has you been in Ponyville?" Forest grunted, causing Twilight to answered, "He just got here yesterday afternoon from Canterlot. I've been showing him around."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, Forest. What do you think of the town?" Rarity asked, smiling.

"…Annoying…" Forest bluntly answered, causing Twilight to shake her head and Rarity's smile faltered. Rarity looks at Twilight before back to Forest and said, "That is…unfortunate to hear that…"

Forest grunted, making the atmosphere in the boutique awkward. Forest questioned, "What this?" He made gesture at the clothing. Rarity again looks at Twilight who mouthed, "Translation spell" before answering Forest's question.

"This is a boutique where I make clothing and sell them."

Forest muttered, "Human. Same "Translated as "Definitely similar as humans." His muttering caught Rarity's interest. Before she could ask about the humans, Twilight quickly said, "Anyway, Rarity. I just want you meet Forest. We have to go to other friends, introduce him. Come to my home-No, actually…come to Fluttershy's at…afternoon. Bring Applejack and Pinkie Pie too." She gave her a look that said 'Not here'.

After saying good bye, Twilight gestured Forest out of the boutique, leaving Rarity blinking her eyes. She could hear Twilight saying, "Come on, let meet Rainbow!"

**Later…**

After failing to find a certain Pegasus, Twilight decided to take Forest to Fluttershy's hut despite part of her mind saying it's a bad idea as Forest may be tempted to eat one of Fluttershy's animals in care. As to prove its point, it showed a scene of Forest 'discretely' ate a poor bunny and walked away with bunny in his stomach while Fluttershy wondering where's the missing bunny.

"_No, he will not eat a bunny or any animal. Princess Celestia forbids it…_" Twilight mentally assured herself as she shook her head while walking with Forest behind her. Occasionally, she picked up Forest's muttering, grunting, and growling, giving an impression that he has been talking to the voice inside his mind.

"_Now, I thought about it…Is it a good idea for…No, although she did mentioned that she and Princess Luna both heard the voice in Forest's mind…Can't be sure until study if there's an opportunity. For now…_" Twilight mentally mused.

It took almost thirty minutes to reach Fluttershy's cottage, the same cottage that Forest found while he was staying in the Everfree Forest. Forest didn't mention this to Twilight as they walked to the cottage with couple animals could be seen hanging around. Twilight could see couple squirrels playing and yapping happily until they noticed Forest's presence; they ran up the tree in fright with Forest not doing anything as he continued to follow her.

Not only the squirrels but also other animals hide, making the environment quite. Twilight frowned at this and look behind her at Forest who doesn't show anything on his face beside boredom. Upon reaching to the door and just when she was about to knock on the door, she could hear Fluttershy's voice.

"Angel? What has gotten in you?"

"He looks scared" Twilight smiled as Rainbow Dash is in Fluttershy's home. She could hear the hoofsteps getting closer and few seconds later, the door opened, revealing two Pegasi. One being yellow with pink mane while the other being cyan with rainbow colored mane: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash respectively.

"Hey Twilight!" Rainbow greeted while Fluttershy softly said "Hello, Twilight." However, when they noticed Forest is behind her, Rainbow's and Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Author: **Poof! This chapter is about Forest meeting Rarity and later, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 10

**In Kalos…In Geosenge Town…Night time…**

A large, bulky bird Pokemon could be seen flying down from the sky. It silently landed on one of the building debris, located close to the flower-like structure of crystal. Under the moon light, the bird Pokemon revealed itself as Honchkrow, a Dark/Flying type Pokemon that is mostly dark blue with white crest and the top part of its head strangely resembled human hat called fedora. Unlike normal Honchkrows that were known for spending time by grooming their feathers, this Honchkrow instead spend most of its time on destruction, fighting, and killing for its previous 'trainers' in black and red clothes, whom were killed by it and the other Pokemon that follow the current leader.

The Honchkrow began to speak with heavy accent and by judging the sound, the Honchkrow appeared to be a male, "The close human settlement, located close to the beach, is now under our control. We have also managed to captured few of our Unawaken brethren alive along with liberating the numbers of impure Pokemon from their pathetic humans that are either deceased or have abandoned during fleeing-"

The voice of his current leader, Yveltal, interrupted, "**Enough with your irritating blabbering.**" Yveltal could be seen sitting on the crystal structure in same spot.

Honchkrow muttered, "My apology, master."

"**Did any of you find out about the location of that tree during the attack?**" Yveltal asked as its eyes staring down on Honchkrow who's, in its eyes, nothing but a bug. An expendable bugs that were under the commands of those weaklings. Its eyes narrowed when Hounchkrow swallowed.

"We did capture some of the humans who bore the scent on their arm…None of them have the loca-" Honchkrow flinched when Yveltal roared angrily with its eyes blazing. He could sense the unimaginable and destructive power of Yveltal. He felt insignificant being while Yveltal towering over him.

"**How pathetic…Who led the attack?**"

"It was Slaking, master."

"**Which Slaking.**"

"The one that eat a lot."

"**I see…Then fly back to Slaking and tell him to search every single part of human settlement and question every single worthless human and Pokemon. Then, destroy the settlement completely. Full destruction.**"

"Yes, master-"

"**Also…bring me the prisoners after the destruction.**"

"Yes, mas-"

"**Get out of my sight.**"

With his master's dismissal, Honchkrow took off, leaving Yveltal alone with the crytal structure and few number of Pokemon that remained in Geosenge Town. It continues to stare at the sky with the moon being fully visible, taunting it with its presence.

"_**One day...**_" It thought.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kalos Badland…**

Kalos Badland, during last thousand years, has remained barren with nothing by sand, rocks, crevices, and the Pokemon that live there. The humans and some Pokemon have s lowly lost the significance and history of the event occurred in the badland, except the historians and storytellers. To humans, the badland is Route 22, another route that leads to Lumiose City as well as being a place that hold the multiple power generators along with the power plant. To Pokemon that live there, the badland is just their habitat, a place to live and to feed on other Pokemon such as Sandshrew.

To Number Eight, the badland served as a place for her and the scientists to conduct the experiments such as the Project Blessing that convert the captive Pokemon into Blessed Pokemon by injecting ITS essence into their body. The project was successful until that day in Geosenge Town, when IT woke up and the scientists and few Order members were the first to die when it unleashed its powerful attack, destroying the part of the underground base. Thus, the fall of Geosenge Town happened with percentage of the Order members, town residents, and non-Blessed Pokemon either died or fled. They have also lost the ancient weapon that has been found about several years ago. The weapon was going to be one of the keys for the Order's goal.

Due to the failure of the Project Blessing and that the project has been halted, Number Eight has enough approval to continue her Project Growth that will hopefully make the remaining Blessed Pokemon unnecessary for the Order to keep. Hence, she is currently walking through the long hallway, carrying a file and tablet with the data being displayed while peering through the windows. Through the window, the tanks with liquid bubbling inside could be seen, organized in line after line with several scientists checking the status of them.

Couple feet away from her, two security guards could be seen standing by the door with the sign that read 'Lab 015', along with a Machoke and Mienshao, both being non-Blessed Pokemon. When she reached to them, the human guards saluted and let her goes through the door. Inside the lab, the scientists are so busy that they didn't notice Number Eight has just walked in as they're focusing on the machines and other expensive equipment.

Number Eight ignored them as she walked pass by and head toward a particular middle age man in lab coat. The said man, as with other people, is busy as he peered through the microscope. She stopped right behind him and watched him for a minute before clearing her throat. The man's head lifted away from the microscope and muttered, "Not now, Feyet. I'm busy with this sample-"

"Dr. Hence" Number Eight spoke in monotone, catching now called Dr. Hence's attention. He turned away from the microscope to come face to face with a stone cold face woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. It's Number Eight, one of the thirteen leaders.

"Ah! My apolo-"

Number Eight merely said, "Dr. Hence, you have new order. Get to it." She handed him a tan colored file and walked away, leaving him to read the contents inside the file. Dr. Hence put the contents back into a file and walked away from the microscope. It's time to make an adjustment to the formula.

* * *

**In Ponyville…Night time…**

Forest is still in bad mood as he lays on his bed alone in his temporary bedroom in darkness after he and Twilight arrived back in Twilight's home after spending hours at Fluttershy's cottage with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, later joined by Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. He wasn't sure if he got their names right, but doesn't care. He wondered why he can't just called them Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies. He asked this to Twilight who gave him confusing and unsatisfying answer. "Because it would be rude to call us those as each of us have our own name." Twilight said along with verbal agreement from the other Ponies.

Forest scowled as he thought about his first meeting with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

**Flashback…At Fluttershy's cottage…**

After the door opened, two Ponies with both of them being Pegasus appeared. The closest Pegasus is the same Pink-mane yellow Pony that he has seen while scouting the Everfree Forest. Being close, he was unimpressed as the yellow Pegasus gasped and shook her legs when she noticed him walking behind Twilight. Not to mention the sound of her voice when she greeted Twilight. Back in his dimension, the meek Pokemon were often the earliest to die and squeal very loudly before being crushed. It reminds him about part of his time when he was unleashed upon the scared captive Pokemon as part of training and in case of the humans, entertainment.

The second Pegasus, standing behind the yellow Pegasus, made him winced at the sight. He has thought Princess Celestia has the most irritating and disgusting colors, but he was wrong. The mane of the cyan Pegasus is colored in rainbow colors. The sight of rainbow-colored mane made his eyes irritated. Unlike the first Pegasus, this one narrowed its eyes at the sight of him and shouted in angry tone.

"YOU"

Before Forest or anypony could say something, a cyan Pegasus flew out of the door and tackled him to the ground, much to Twilight's and the yellow Pony's shock. Forest, who wasn't expecting to get attacked by any Pony, was fazed with the rainbow-mane Pegasus standing over him, glaring. Twilight shook her head out of shock and shout, "Rainbow Dash, why did you do that for?"

"You know why! This…jerk made Pinkie cry!" Rainbow Dash answered as she glared at Twilight. "You were there, wh-"Rainbow Dash was about to say something when she heard snarling below her. With her reflex and speed, she jumped in air with her wings flapping to avoid being hit. Forest has gathered himself as he stood on his two legs with his claws readied, snarling at Rainbow Dash who glared at him.

"Stop! There is no need for violence!" Twilight shouted as she looks at Forest and Rainbow Dash. She does not want a fight to happen as both will get hurt, especially Forest since he just woke up from few days of unconsciousness and injured back, caused by the red dragon.

"You fight? You get." Forest growled at Rainbow Dash who scoffed and respond, "I think I will. You've messed with Pinkie Pie, who is one of my friends. You better say sorry to her."

"Rainbow Dash! It-"Twilight got interrupted by Forest who replied, "Not sorry. She annoying." Rainbow Dash growled at this, causing Forest to tense his muscles. She will make him apologize to Pinkie Pie for his hostile action. Ignoring Twilight's and Fluttershy's protest, she swooped down toward Forest who readied his claws. Forest swings his claw toward her head when she flew close enough. Rainbow Dash dodged his claw and flew behind him. Forest, snarling, quickly turned around, only to see a rainbow flash and felt impact in his chest. He fells to the ground on his back and quickly, rolled himself on four. He felt a brief pain in his back, but chose to ignore it.

He snarled when he noticed Rainbow Dash smirking at him and merely called him, "Heh, slowpoke."

"_Kill her! Destroy her! Make her feel the destruction!_" the annoying voice screamed. Standing on two legs, he ran toward a smirking Pegasus with intention to harm her. Rainbow Dash charged toward him and with great agility, she avoided his attack and spun her body before landing a kick to Forest's side, pushing him ten feet across the ground with slide marks, caused by his feet.

"Ha! You're too slow!" Rainbow Dash called out. Twilight frowned as Rainbow Dash and Forest both ignored her. She turned to Fluttershy and said, "We have to stop them!"

Forest got angry and made the energy inside him to flow through his body, causing his furs to straighten for a bit. He has used Agility for speed boost and charged toward Rainbow Dash who flew high in air. To her and other Ponies's surprise, Forest jumped with his impressive muscles in his legs and managed to reach to Rainbow Dash's height. Rainbow quickly stuffed her surprise and kicked Forest down to the ground. Falling toward the ground, Forest somersaulted and landed on four.

"So you can jump high too. Big deal, you still can't hit me." Rainbow said as she looks at Forest, who resorted, "You weak hit. Weakling." He wasn't sure why he has bothered to say something in fight. He has never bother to say anything other than growling and snarling when fighting other Pokemon. Rainbow Dash glared at him and said, "And you are very slow!"

"_Though he did move faster_…" Rainbow Dash thought. She was about to say something more when Forest jumped toward, faster than his previous jump. He has used Agility for the second time. Rainbow Dash tried to kick him toward the ground, but he managed to grab her leg and swung her toward the ground with his strength.

To his anger, Rainbow Dash managed to recover and avoid touching the ground. With incredible speed, she flew in form of rainbow flash in arch direction toward him, pushed him to the ground. A cloud of dust appeared with Rainbow Dash slowly descending to the ground, couple meters away. When a cloud of dust disappeared, Forest could be seen standing on four barely as he glared angrily at Rainbow Dash across from him.

"_No way…He still stands after hitting the ground from such a height twice_?" Rainbow Dash thought as her wings flapping. Seeing Forest slowly moving toward her on his two legs, she sighed and before she could do anything, a loud angry voice could be heard.

"THAT IS…ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Forest halted as Fluttershy flew and landed between him and Rainbow Dash. Looking at Fluttershy and being slightly distracted from anger, Forest noticed that Fluttershy bored completely different look on her face. Unlike earlier, her voice changed from weak and soft to opposite. He could feel the intensity of her eyes when she looks at him.

He tensed his body as Fluttershy slowly walked toward him, speaking, "YOU! Just because she attacked you, doesn't mean you can use violence! I don't care where you're from or how you act; you do NOT resort to violence!" Seeing Forest was about to say something, she continued, "LOOK AT YOURSELF! You shouldn't be fighting, not after few days of unconscious! I did NOT help you just so you can FIGHT my friend. Not after you attacked that poor dragon for NO reason! Now, put your claws down!"

The intensity of her stare, Forest noticed, has increased as Fluttershy walked closer until she reached few feet away from him, still staring directly at his eyes. Light blue eyes meeting yellow eyes. The environment has gotten intense with Forest, who was breathing, staring back at Fluttershy. He refused to lower his claws. He refused to be sway by that yellow Pegasus with pink mane that was staring directly at his eyes without flinching and with such intensity.

In mind, he could hear a whispering voice, telling him to stand down and that he cannot afford to ignore the pain in his back in favor of keep going against Rainbow Dash, who clearly has an advantage in speed. The other voice scoffed and told him to keep going and that he should continue to cause destruction, regardless. The Whisperer merely said, "_There is more than just violence._.." The Whisperer has given him a faint reminder of what Princess Celestia said.

"_Enough! More violence! Kill that Un-Pokemon! Kill them all!_"

"_They are not the enemies_…"

After a while, he reluctantly lowered his claws and stand on four, still breathing.

**Flashback ended…**

Forest snarled as he thought about the battle, if you could call it, against Rainbow Dash. Granted that he has lost few battles against his fellow Pokemon that followed the voice along those who don't, he has never felt so disgust at himself. While the battle was interrupted unexpectedly by Fluttershy, he has still failed to damage Rainbow Dash, while she has damaged him few times with her speed. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have changed his thought of Ponies being weak species of Un-Pokemon. He growled, but felt something along with the disgust. He wasn't sure what it is, but he sneered at the thought of having rematch against Rainbow Dash.

"_And that red dragon!_" screamed the annoying voice. Forest nodded as he has nearly forgotten about the dragon that he has attacked several days ago. He experienced that same feeling and confusion about the Whisperer's statement about the Ponies not being the enemies. He frowned and wondered what does it means 'not the enemies'. He doesn't need to see if the ones he attacking or fighting are either the enemies or not whenever his 'trainers' summoned him or hear beeping sound from his collar, giving a signal that he can do whatever. Or does he?

He quietly growled as thinking is hurting his mind.

**With Rainbow Dash…**

Rainbow Dash is currently in her home that's made of cloud with few rainbow colored waterfalls. She has arrived back home few hours ago after the meeting with Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, later joined by Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. At the beginning of the meeting, Twilight has introduced Forest who is a Zoroark, one of the Pokemon species. She has also mentioned that Forest is from completely different dimension and that all six of them have been assigned by Princess Celestia to show and teach Forest the way of friendship.

Forest. She has tackled and got into a fight with Forest with Fluttershy ending the fight by using the Stare on Forest and her, after scolding Forest. She scolded her for attacking Forest in the first place and that while Forest did messed with Pinkie Pie and that Fluttershy too was upset with Forest, there is no reason for tackling or getting fight with Forest. She has also mentioned that Rainbow could damage Forest's back as Forest landed on back few times against the solid ground.

She couldn't believe it. Princess Celestia wants all six of them to teach Fox jerk about friendship? A Zoro-something fox who has made Pinkie Pie cry and slapped the tray off her hooves yesterday. Rainbow Dash has been told by Mrs. Cake when she was just grabbing some munches after finishing morning shift. Although Twilight mentioned, out of Forest's hearing, that he has violent past and has been alone for long time that he couldn't remember his younghood as Princess Celestia mentioned. **[Author: a made up neutral-gender word for childhood. Wasn't sure if Ponies have the word, 'childhood' in their dictionary**]

After Fluttershy ended the fight, she made Rainbow and Forest go inside the cottage and sit far away each other. Thirty minutes later, they were joined by three Mares who Rainbow Dash and other two greeted. Pinkie Pie was cheerful, though she slightly faltered when Forest looks at her before ignoring. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe the nerve of that jerk, Forest. He didn't even apologize after the meeting ended. He just grunted at her when leaving. Although Pinkie Pie claimed that she doesn't need an apology from Forest since she was the one who tripped and spilled the sweets on Forest, Rainbow still believe that Forest should still apologize, especially when Pinkie Pie took her time to make cupcakes as an apology.

Rainbow Dash frowned before yawning. It's time to sleep as she has work tomorrow since she's one of the Weather Pegasi.

**With Twilight…**

She is currently reading the book that is levitating in air by her horn after Spike goes to sleep and Forest has disappeared into the basement after he ate one apple. She sighed as she felt disappointed in herself for failing to prevent the fight between Rainbow Dash and Forest. She has seen anger on Forest's face and the way he snarled. She has been shocked at Rainbow Dash's action. Granted that Forest did act hostile to Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake, Rainbow Dash shouldn't tackle him or get in fight. Yes, she too got angry with Forest's action, but she calmed herself and has focused on comforting Pinkie Pie along with apologizing to her before walking out of Sugarcube Corner with Forest.

Not only Rainbow Dash and she were upset, Applejack and Rarity were as well as they glared at Forest after arriving in Fluttershy's cottage. They too have learned from Mrs. Cake about what Forest has done. Fortunately, they only glared at him. Unfortunately, it made things harder for her to explain what does friendship means to Forest. She wasn't sure if Forest listens to her explanation. The meeting has lasted for few hours and ended with her saying good bye and good night. Forest just grunted and get glared by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity, though not intense as Rainbow Dash's.

Upon getting back home, she immediately wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about today's events and the lesson she has learned: first impression can make possible friendship difficult. Princess Celestia has sent her reply after ten minutes. She has requested Forest's presence tomorrow in morning, she sound 'disappointed' as Forest has broken one of the rules. The rules that she has told Twilight for Forest to follow if he want to go back to his dimension.

* * *

**Author: **As you can see, Slaking has led the Blessed Pokemon an attack on Cyllage City and managed to overrun the SecFors and Police forces. Forest and Rainbow Dash got into a fight after Rainbow was told by Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash, being the element of loyalty, got angry.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 11

**In Ponyville…several weeks later…afternoon…**

Twilight sighed as she walked out of the Golden Oak Library and decided to head to the direction where Sugarcube Corner located with Spike and Forest following behind her. She could sense his foul mood, radiating off him and thought about last few weeks. She has tried to teach him several aspects of friendship few days after she and Forest came back from Princess Celestia.

**Flashback…**

**Day 1, two days after Forest's and Rainbow Dash's fight…Lesson One…**

"Now, Forest…In order to make a friend, you must be able to communicate as communication is important. Since you rarely talk, let start with greeting and basic questions such as 'How are you?' and 'Nice weather we're having'. Before we do that, let see your smile." Twilight said.

"…Smile…" Forest repeated. Twilight nodded and said, "Yes, Forest. Smile. Like this." She smiled at Forest and gestured him to do the same. "Now, you try."

"…" Forest, instead of smiling, just gave a look that said 'I refused; smiling is not part of me'. Twilight frowned a bit and repeated, "Come on, Forest. Smile!"

"Why?" Forest grumpily asked, still felt disturbed and annoyed seeing Twilight or any Pony smiling. Twilight answered, "Because you don't want to make…poor impression on those who you meet. Now, smile!"

Forest reluctantly 'smiled' by revealing his four slightly orange-ish sharp fangs, sending a shiver down Twilight's spine as she stared at his fangs for seconds. Twilight decided that Forest is better off without smiling. Plus, she could smell a small hint of dried blood and something else that she doesn't want to know on his fangs and remembered that Forest, while and prior to living in the Everfree Forest, has eaten Pokemon, humans, and the critters. Rarity was right, Forest does have terrible breath. She told him, "Err…Ok, never mind about the smiling part. You can stop smiling. I think you can greet without smiling…"

"_Without scaring them…much…Hopefully_." Twilight thought before clearing throat and continued, "Okay, now let if you can change your voice."

"My voice…Why?" Forest asked in his rough tone.

"Same reason for smiling. You don't want to give a wrong impression that you are mean and angry Pon-Ah…Individual. No, that's not how you make a new friend. You want to give an impression that you can be friendly and not angry!" Twilight answered. She almost said 'Pony' and quickly said 'Individual' as Forest isn't a Pony. "Now try to make your voice…lighter. Say hi."

"…Hi…" Forest spoke. His voice still sounds rough and angry.

"Little lighter, Forest." Forest tried again.

Later…

Twilight looks around to search for a random Pony for Forest to practice. "_Ah ha!_" Twilight mentally cheered as she randomly spotted a stallion sitting by himself in outside café, looking bored as he stared at the menu. He is light orange Earth Pony with the Cutie Marks of some trees with his mane and tail being neon red. She turned to face Forest and said, "See that orange Earth Pony there? He's sitting alone. Now, let us pretend to be passing by and you said in polite way, 'Nice weather we're having'. He will likely respond."

Forest grunted at the sight of orange Earth Pony, causing Twilight to persist, "Come on. It's easy. Just walk casually and said 'Nice weather we're having'. Once he answered, we can move on." Forest grunted again, Twiligh took it as 'Fine, I'll do it'.

The orange stallion still reading the menu and doesn't notice Twilight and Forest approaching. "_Good, he shouldn't get scared of seeing Forest in close distance. Now, here we go_." Twilight thought as she beckoned Forest to follow her. They walked along the fences and upon reaching to the hearing range, Forest spoke in 'slightly' rough tone, "…Nice weather…" The orange stallion doesn't respond as his eyes fixed on reading the menu.

Seeing Twilight gesturing him to try again, Forest repeated, "Nice weather" in slightly louder. The orange stallion merely grunted, still fixing his eyes on the menu. Thinking he must have poor hearing, Forest said it loudly, "Nice weath-"

"Buck off! I'm busy!" Orange stallion snapped.

Angry, Forest snarled loudly, catching orange stallion's attention away from the menu. Seeing an angry black-gray fox with yellow eyes snarling at him in close distance plus with four fangs showing and terrible breath, he did only one thing: he screamed in fright and ran away, leaving the menu lying on the table. Few ponies followed the orange stallion's lead as they too screamed and ran away.

Twilight sighed as she and Forest walked back to her home.

**Lesson one: Making good impression…failed.**

**Day three…Lesson two…**

"Why back here?" Forest angrily muttered as Twilight and he have arrived at Fluttershy's place. Twilight answered Forest's question, "Because if you can get along with animals, then you should have easier time to get along with the Ponies." Currently, Twilight and Fluttershy are trying to teach him on how to get along.

Unfortunately, the animals don't want to get close to Forest. Even the fox doesn't want to. Fluttershy tried to assure them that Forest is not dangerous and is friendly once they get used to him. The animals refused. After couple minutes, Fluttershy managed to 'persuade' one of the raccoons.

Seeing a raccoon shaking its body is in close distance from Forest who stared down on it, Twilight said, "Great, now try to pet its head in nice, slow, and gentle way." A raccoon's eyes widened as Forest slowly raised his three red claws in air. Its furs stood straight as the claws slowly moved toward its head, it began to shake slightly more frantically. It was expecting to get behead by those sinister looking claws, but instead, it felt rough pet on its head. After a while, the animals noticed that a scary looking giant fox didn't kill a raccoon on spot and that a raccoon seems to be somewhat content.

Twilight and Fluttershy smiled at the sight as Forest was surrounded by the animals that were yipping, yapping, chattering, and other things. It seems Forest and the animals can get along without a problem; they just have to get used to it. Unfortunately, Forest was glaring at the animals that were too busy to notice as some of them rubbing against his fur. Unable to handle being touched by several animals that he viewed as foods and that the noises were hurting his ears; he snapped and let out an angry roar.

Few seconds later…

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry about the mess…" Twilight began, but Fluttershy stopped her and softly muttered, "It's fine…I'm sure that Forest didn't mean to do that…Come back in few days…" Twilight said good bye as Fluttershy closed the door and presumably went to calm the animals down. Forest was waiting for Twilight as he scratched the bark off the tree. Twilight shook her head.

**Lesson two: Tolerance…failed.**

**Day five…Lesson three…**

THACK!

Few dozen apples have dropped from the tree. Most of the apples have landed straight into the basket.

"And that's how you do apple bucking. Just kick the tree like the way I did." Applejack finished her explanation and demonstration of apple bucking to Forest who look slightly bored as he stared at Applejack. You see, since Forest seems to have anger issue as last two lessons ended with Forest acting violently, Twilight thought about having him help Applejack with gathering the apples. She reasoned that by apple bucking, Forest will be able to control his anger since apple bucking involved hitting the trees or at least, too tired to be angry. When she told Applejack about having Forest to help out with apple harvesting,

Applejack was hesitant to let Forest on the farmland as she doesn't to risk any of her family to get hurt by him or ruining the apple trees. It took couple minutes for Twilight to convince Applejack, she has even mentioned that Forest like to eat apples. Applejack relented, providing that Twilight will supervise Forest to ensure that he doesn't ruin anything.

"Got any question, Forest?" Applejack asked Forest who grunted out, "No."

"Alright, here's the bucket for you to fill. It should hold five worth of apple trees. Remember, Forest." Applejack's expression turned serious as she moved close to Forest, "Do not ruin the trees. Got it, Forest?" Forest just grunted, Applejack took his grunt as affirmative and nodded to Twilight before leaving with her basket to harvest the apples on different area of the farmland.

Seeing Forest not doing anything, Twilight shook her head and said, "Forest…Let get started. How about you do…Oh, that tree! The apples look ripe enough. Come on." Forest grunted and muttered something before dragging a basket to the tree that Twilight pointed. Setting the basket, Forest got into a position and was about to hit the tree when Twilight shouted, "Wait! Do you know exactly how to buck the tree?"

Forest merely said "Hit tree. Easy. "Translated as 'Yes, you just hit the tree and apples will fall. It's easy.'

Twilight shook her head and was about to say something, but Forest began to hit the tree in trunk.

THWACK! THACK! CRACK!

Forest, after hitting the tree with his claws and feet, growled angrily at the tree. He has been hitting the same tree for past five minutes. The tree still wouldn't drop the apples. He muttered something that Twilight couldn't understand, but caught few words such as irritating, tree, and kill. Deciding that Forest can't applebuck the tree, Twilight made suggestion, "Forest, why don't you just climb up the tree and bring the apples down?"

"No." Forest snarled as he glared at the tree and returned to hit the tree.

"_Either he really wants to applebuck that tree or just wants to hit the tree out of anger_…" Twilight thought.

Later...

The tree refused to drop a single apple. Forest couldn't handle his failure and let out an angry roar at the tree.

"Forest, no! Don-"

Few minutes later…

"I guessed Forest doesn't have…what it takes to harvesting the apple or anything." Twilight nervously said to Applejack and Big Mac who were too busy glaring at Forest who doesn't looks sorry. Behind Applejack and Big Mac, a tree could be seen, missing some barks and some branches with some apples scattered on the ground.

**Lesson three: Helping others…failed.**

**Flashback ended…**

It has been several and Forest has failed every single lesson that involved friendship that Twilight has tried to teach. She wondered if it is impossible for Forest to learn about friendship and shook her head. It wouldn't be good for her to be pessimistic and Princess Celestia, her mentor, would be disappointed. Twilight does not want to disappoint her mentor. The only thing about Forest has changed is that he talk more often, usually when Twilight questioning him about his dimension. The good news is that Ponyville residents have gotten used to seeing Forest for over 3 weeks as whenever Twilight goes, Forest followed.

"_Though, they still not comfortable being close distance to Forest_…_I refused to give up as there are still couple lessons_ …" Twilight mused.

"Err…Twilight?" Spike's voice snapped Twilight out of her thought.

"What is it, Spike?"

"Why does the town square look empty?" Spike asked, causing Twilight to look around. Sure enough, the town square is empty with not a single Pony in sight. "Where is everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Is it some sort of Pony holiday?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head and said, "Not that I know of."

"Does my breath stink?"

"No, compared to Forest, your breath is okay. No offense, Forest." Forest simply grunted, showing a sign that he doesn't care. He, like Twilight and Spike, wondered why the town square looks empty and she could see confusion on his face. Spike grabbed her attention with his question about zombies. Twilight shook her head in negative way. Twilight, Spike, and Forest all pick up something. They turned around to face Sugarcube Corner and spotted Pinkie Pie waving at them, making a 'Come inside! Quick!' gesture with her hoof.

Pinkie Pie goes, "Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here! Hurry! Come here before she sees you!" She sound urgent to Twilight as she and others walked inside Sugarcube Corner. After walking through the door, Twilight heard Applejack's and Rarity's voice.

"What is he doing here?" Applejack and Rarity both asked the same question at the same time. Rainbow Dash could be heard sniggering. Forest just grunted and ignored them. Twilight was going to ask Pinkie Pie why it's dark inside Sugarcube Corner with the windows providing the light, instead she asked, "Wow, what are you all doing here in the dark? Is Fluttershy here?"

"Y-yes…" FLuttershy respond.

"And me! And who's this? " said a young filly named Applebloom, Applejack's little sister to Twilight's surprise. Applejack quickly pulled Applebloom away from Forest, afraid that he will eat her little sister on spot. Forest look slightly amused before sniffing, he could smell the pastries.

"We're hiding from her!" Applejack answered in frightens tone before telling Applebloom to stay by her, away from Forest. Twilight wondered who is 'her', so she asked, "Her? Who is her?"

Half of the Ponies pointed at the window, Twilight and Spike looks through the window and sees a strange hooded creature. Few seconds later, a hooded creature pulled down, revealing herself to be a Zebra. Twilight shook her head and Applebloom blurted out, "Did you see her, Twilight? Did you see…Zecora?"

Applejack hissed, "Applebloom! I told never to say that name!"

Twilight said, "Well, I saw her glance this way…" Pinkie Pie added, "Glance evilly this way." Her comment caused Twilight to mentally roll her eyes before speaking in deadpanned tone, "…And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason."

Applejack, along with few, stared at Twilight incredulous, "No good reason? You call protecting yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin into town, she started shakin in her lil' horseshoes!"

Applebloom denied in shakily tone, "Did not!" But her older sister continued while making hoof gestures. "So I swept her up and brought her here."

"I walked here myself!"

"For safe keepin." Applejack continued as Applebloom didn't say anything. Forest has a mixture of irritation and amusement as while watching Applejack and Applebloom, who has similar scent on her. Unlike Applejack, Applebloom lack a Cutie Mark (which Forest still thinks it's ridiculous).

"Applejack, I'm not a baby!" Applebloom seems to be pouting at Applejack, who responds, "Not from that creepy Zecora." The other Ponis began to add their opinion.

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy said in soft voice.

"Sinister." Rainbow Dash said as she took a quick glance at Forest and stuck her tongue at him, causing him to glare at the Pegasus that he was unable to land a hit. Pinkie Pie raised her hooves and made weird noise, "And spoooooky!"

Twilight groaned as everypony in the building except Forest and Spike gasped. Rarity's comment caught Forest's attention.

"Just look at those stripes! So gar-"Forest interrupted Rarity and spoke for the first time since walking inside the building, "Stripes?"

"Yes, stripes…black and white." Rarity sound miffed at being interrupted. Forest's mind showed a scene of him in the forest, pursuing a female human and Zebstrika. A female human said something and a Zebstrika leaped, quickly turned its body around before it fired an electric attack toward him. Twilight's voice popped him out of his memory.

"She's a Zebra." This caused everypony to said, "A what!?"

"A Zebra, and no, Rarity. Her stripes aren't a fashion choice as they're actually what the Zebra were born with."

_Thud!_

Rarity has fainted on the floor, causing Forest to snort in amusement, ignoring Rainbow Dash's look. Forest walked toward the window, grunted at Twilight who moved aside so he can looks through. To his disappointment, a Zebstrika-like creature isn't actual Zebstrika. He muttered in volume that only Twilight could hear, "Not Pokemon…"

"_There must be a Zebra-like Pokemon. How many species does Pokemon race have?__**" **_Twilight wondered. She made mental note to ask Forest about the Pokemon once they get home.

Applejack asked, "Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept her!" Twilight thought for a moment before answering, "Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony" Forest muttered, "Look Pony."

Ignoring him, she continued, "My books say that Zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville…Where does she live?" She has been in Ponyville for over several weeks and has never seen a Zebra or heard anything about a Zebra. Applejack frowned, answering Twilight's question, "That's just it. She lives in…the Everfree Forest!"

_CRASH!_

The thunderclap sounds caused few Ponies to jumped, Twilight shouted, "Spike!" A purple dragon with green spikes nervously laughed and muttered his apology. After gathering herself, Applejack continued, "The Everfree Forest just ain't natural…" She took a glance at Forest, who has stayed in the Everfree Forest for a week as mentioned by Twilight. She added, "The plants grow…"

"Animals care for themselves…" Fluttershy murmured.

"And the clouds move…" Rainbow Dash said.

Together, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash finished, "All on their own!" Hearing this, Rarity, who just revived herself from fainting, just fainted again. Forest just grunted and thought they're being ridiculous. There is nothing usual about the Everfree Forest as in his perspective; it is just typical forest like every other forest he has been to, though the Un-Pokemon that live in Everfree Forest weren't much a challenge.

**Later…After Pinkie Pie sings a song…**

Twilight groaned and said, "You ponies are being ridiculous!"

Pinkie Pie disagreed, "Well, I heard that Zecora eats hay." Twilight just stared at her with her eyelashes raised before speaking, "Pinkie…I eat hay. You eat hay!"

Forest, feeling bored and irritated in his usual rough tone, added, "Eat meat." The room got silent with every Pony and Spike staring at him. Forest muttered, "Apples….Why look me?" Translated as 'Apples too…What, why you all looking at me?'

Feeling worried, Applejack grabs her sister only to feel nothing by air. She turned and noticed that Applebloom is nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where's Applebloom?" Applejack asked in worried tone as she looks around.

"The door's open" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh dear, she must went outside!" Rarity said and Rainbow Dash added, "And Zecora still out there."

After telling Spike to stay inside in case if Applebloom return, Twilight and others ran out the building and began to search for Applebloom. It took them almost an hour before they find Applebloom and Zecora in the Everfree Forest, in the area surrounded by a number of blue flowers that few Ponies such as Rarity thought the flowers look pretty. As they walked toward Applebloom who gulped and Zecora who put her hood back on, Forest stared at the blue flowers in disgust and crushed some of them with his claws. There's something off about the flowers.

Without hesitating, Applejack barked in firm tone, "Applebloom! Get back here right now!" She's worry that Zecora may cast a curse on Applebloom, despite Twilight claiming that the curses are not real.

Zecora noticed tailless black-gray fox with red mane that seems to be familiar walking with a group of Ponies. She widened her eyes as she just remembered seeing the violent fox that was prowling around in the forest several weeks ago without detecting her and her hut, thanks to the potions as they have kept the animals including the predators (Manticores and Timber Wolves) away by messing with their smell. She was relieved when the fox was nowhere to be found several weeks ago as she has found the remains of dead animal bodies with mostly bones and torn furs along with dark gray and red strands. She has later found the black-gray fox with red mane that was breaking the barks off the tree in anger and thankfully, doesn't sense her.

**[Author: Wasn't sure how Zecora managed to live in Everfree Forest with manticores and Timber Wolves prowling around. I just made it because of her skills with potions. Please bare with this, if this is not true.]**

Now, she was surprised to see the fox walking with a group of Ponies and has seen it looks at the flowers and crushed them. Seeing that a fox and the Ponies have wandered through the patch of blue flowers and made physical contact with the flowers, she decided to warn them to get out of the patch.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora warned in form of rhyming couplet. She felt insulted and hurt inside when some of the Ponies yell at her and told her to stay away from them while one Pony with a hat quickly grabbed Applebloom, a young filly who has followed her out of curiosity. She noticed that the fox just stared at her; she has feeling that it is studying her with its yellow eyes. She gathered herself and walked away to her hut. At least, she tried to warn.

**Five minutes later…**

A group of Ponies plus Forest went back to Ponyville while Applejack scolding Applebloom for not listening to big sister and Twilight arguing that curses are not real. When Rainbow Dash mentioned magic, Twilight countered that magic is real magic that is "a skill you're born with" as she said while curses are nothing but an old pony tale that was used to scare Ponies. They decided to call it for a day and head to home.

* * *

**Author: **Here we are, a part of 9th episode of MLP.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 12

**Next morning...In Ponyville…**

"This is hilarious!" Spike laughed as he continued, "Look at all of you! We got Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy and…Well, I got nothing for Twilight Sparkle…"

Twilight glared and gave a sarcastic laughter, "Ha ha ha….No. This is no joke, Spike." This caused Spike to stop laughing; Twilight gave ordered, "Go look for more books so we can find a cure…" Spike complied, though he still sniggered under his breath while putting a book titled "Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super" away.

Twilight sighed as she stared at her friends who, like her, have suffered the symptom but in different way. Rainbow Dash has her wings inverted, causing her to fly awkwardly and constantly crashed. Applejack has shrunk down to size of pony's hoof and has Apple Bloom carried her to Twilight's home. Rarity became a walking mop with her long and frizzy mane and coat. Pinkie Pie couldn't talk intelligibly, due to her swollen tongue that's covered with blue spots. Fluttershy, at first Twilight thought there's nothing wrong until Applejack asked her, has her voice changed from soft to deep. Deep as Big Mac's voice.

The only Pony that isn't suffering a symptom is Apple Bloom and…

Rainbow Dash, after looking around and noticed somepony is not here, pointed out, "Hey, where's Forest?" Twilight sighed and said, "He must be in basement, still sleeping. I'll get him." She walked to the basement, leaving her friends to chat and Rainbow Dash proceeds to make the room messier than ever.

Forest's room, as usual, is extremely dark that Twilight could barely see anything other than her glowing wobbly horn. Thinking he still sleeping, Twilight called out, "Forest! Are you still sleeping? It's time to get up!" She paused and waited for Forest to responds. No answer, only the tapping sound and the sound of chair squeaking.

"Forest? Come out! I know you're awake!"

Twilight frowned and could hear tapping sound get louder. Few seconds later, she opened her mouth in shocked with her eyes widened.

"_Oh…That explained it…_" Twiligh thought as she looks at Forest.

**Later…**

Upon returning to the room with Forest, everypony who were arguing went silent as they stared at Forest who scowled. Rainbow Dash was lying on a pile of books, Applejack still on the table with Fluttershy and Apple Bloom closed to it, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie still standing next to each other. The room is a mess with books scattered around on the floor with Spike standing over the books and few cracks could be seen on the walls and ceiling.

Twilight could see that they're trying not to laugh with their closed mouth moving but failing as after few moment of silence, Rainbow Dash and Spike blurted out in laughing, holding their stomach while the other Ponies giggled. They couldn't help it as Forest hopped off Twilight's back, still glaring which lack intimidating look.

Out of all those with the symptom, Forest has the worst case. Unlike Twilight and other Ponies who are only suffering a different symptom, Forest seems to have multiple symptoms. Forest looks absolutely ridiculous as while his head is normal sized, his body isn't as it is covered with the mane that became fluffy (as cloud) with his four limbs barely sticking out. Because of smaller body, Forest's height barely reached Apple Bloom's chin. The limbs are missing the red claws, giving them appearance of puppy paws or in his case, baby fox paws.

Instead of being black, gray, and red, the color of Forest's fur and mane are in multiple colors that seem clashed against each other in conflict. Forest's head is in combination of red, orange, and pinkish white with purple polka dots around his now orange rimmed eyes. His right eye is green while his left is pink. His now floppy ears are gray and pink with big violet spots. His mane have similar appearance as Rainbow Dash's mane as it has red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple but have more different variation of shading if one moved its eyes from his head to the end of his mane. **[Author: different shading as in dark blue, light blue, medium blue, etc.]**

In overall, he looks extremely ridiculous and completely out of place; it is as the nature has pulled a gigantic "Buck you" prank on him. In attempt to make the Ponies and Spike stop laughing, Forest growled "No laugh." The Ponies could see that instead of four sharp fangs, Forest displayed four buck teeth.

Unfortunately, he ended up making them laugh harder as he no longer has his usual rough-edge tone. Instead, he sound like he has too much happy gas (helium) pumped inside as his voice is squeaky and high-pitched.

**[Author: Just picture a Zorua with Zoroark's head and mane covering the whole body in rainbow color organized in spectrum.]**

"That…looks good on you. Totally dig your new mane. Ha ha ha." Rainbow Dash laughed, rolling on the floor. Spike, still laughing, said, "I think I'll call you…Fluffy Rainbow! No, Colorful Forest! No…" He tried to think of a name for Forest.

"Look kind of cute." Fluttershy commented in her deep voice as she stared at Forest, who scowled at the word, 'cute'. He does not mix well with 'cute'.

"Looking fluffy there, Forest." Applejack remarked with Apple Bloom nodding in agreement and giggling while Rarity wincing as she couldn't bare the look of Forest's new colors. Rarity stated her opinion, "Good dear…That looks wrong…Look at all those colors! They don't match well!"

Pinkie Pie merely goes, "Ah pflelly pfight pfft! Prrfffty Pffear!" Nopony could understand what she is saying. To Forest's loathing, Pinkie Pie caught him out of his guard by quickly moved toward him and lifted him up before 'hugging' him, causing him to struggle with his little limbs. To Twilight, it seems Pinkie Pie forgot the incident while Forest look like he contemplating either to kill himself or goes on killing spree, despite Princess Celestia's rules. While he has made Pinkie Pie cried, he has display no more hostility to Pinkie Pie as he would tries to ignore her, hoping she'll go away. Unfortunately, he has difficult time as Pinkie Pie would and quoted by Twilight when he asked for the reason, "she took it as a challenge to make you smile!" or something annoying. At least, Twilight managed to convince that pink annoying Un-Pokemon not to throw him a 'Hartee' or whatever that is, where there would be too many Ponies for him to bare without using violence.

To Forest's relief, Twilight decided to distract everypony from laughing by speaking, "Alright, everypony! That's enough of laughing at Forest's new…colorful look." She received a mean look from Forest, but continued, "Come on, we got to find a cure for our…problem. Pinkie, drop Forest down. You're making him uncomfortable."

Pinkie Pie groaned and let Forest down on the floor. Forest proceeds to move away from her with his small limbs moving, dragging his mane. Rainbow Dash who doesn't think the cure could be find in the book, voiced her opinion, "I think we're better off looking for a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!"

Twilight groaned and said, "It's not a curse!" She still refused to believe that the symptoms are curse. Applejack agreed with Rainbow Dash, "I agree with Dash! We should head to Zocora and make her remove this hex!"

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight said. One second later, everypony except Apple Bloom, Spike, and Forest proceeds to have argument by shouting all at once. Forest felt irritated as he listen to the Ponies' argument about what to do, whether it's a curse or not, and other things. In case, Pinkie Pie making raspberry noises and creating a puddle of spit. He felt tensed when he felt Pinkie Pie who somehow got close to himand touched him, he still not used to being touched in non-hostile way. He scowled at his multiple ailments.

**Earlier…**

When he woke up earlier in the morning, he noticed that there was something off about his body and noticed his smaller limbs and the different colors that hurt his eyes to look at. He could barely get off his back, due to the size and weight of his mane and his smaller body. He has to wiggle all four limbs to roll off his back. After falling off the bed, he moved to the mirror that's in the room and took a look at his reflection. His eyes screamed in pain and the annoying voice that was demanding him to get up went silent. He decided not to go upstairs and chose to sit on the chair and pondered about his sicknesses until Twilight came down.

**Now…**

Apple Bloom felt bad as she watched her sister and other Ponies argued, shouting at each other. She felt as it was her fault that Applejack and others including Forest got some sort of ailments. Thus, she decided to sneak out of Twilight's home to head to the Everfree Forest. Unknowingly, Applejack who stopped arguing, noticed that Apple Bloom is leaving and wondered where she's going before jumping into her tail. No pony noticed that Applejack and Apple Bloom.

Thirty minutes later and after putting Applejack on one of the branches, she found herself standing before Zecora's hut. It took her a while to locate the hut until she spotted a large tree, decorated with the long masks and couple bottles of different colors hanging under the branches. She took a deep breath and began to knock the door.

_Knock! Knock! _

The door opened, revealing Zecora who looks at her.

**Later…With Twilight and others…**

Twilight and others, after noticing Applejack and Apple Bloom are missing and after reuniting with Applejack, are in the Everfree Forest, heading toward Zecora's hut. Applejack is riding on Rainbow Dash's neck, helping her to fly in right direction. Rarity, amazingly, walking and not tripping over or hitting anything, despite having hair covering her face. Forest, who was initially on Twilight's back but his weight slowed her down, is riding on Pinkie Pie's back, much to his distaste. The only solace he could take in is that Pinkie Pie couldn't talk.

However he was actually surprised that Pinkie Pie volunteered by waving her hooves to carry his when Twilight voiced her sore back. He thought after his hostility to her, she would avoid him but after couple days, she started to go after him with some sort of strangeness surrounding her such as popping out of a rabbit hole and somehow carrying sweets and others. Considering that she has managed to touch him several times in non-threatening way, 'hugged' him twice, and recently, volunteered to carry him, he was wrong.

It took Twilight and others another thirty minutes to locate Zecora's hut, a tree with couple bottles that seems to mess with Forest's sense of smell. They are currently looking through the window, watching Zecora chanting in strange language that nopony could understand as she mixes her cauldron that looks big enough to put Apple Bloom in it. To Forest's annoyance, Pinkie made Fluttershy to sing 'Evil Enchantress' song and after the song is over, the group overheard Zecora said something about Apple Bloom and jumped to conclusion that Zecora is planning to eat Apple Bloom.

Forest could barely hold on Pinkie Pie's back as she ran into the hut along with other Ponies after Applejack and Rainbow Dash barged in to rescue Apple Bloom. He silently snorted when he saw Rainbow Dash crashing into a cauldron, spilling the liquid on the floor, and into the wall with her inverted wings. He could see Zecora, a Zebstrika-like Unpokemon, got upset and muttered in unknown language.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom!" Twilight shouted at Zecora, who answered in strange language. Applejack grunted while Rainbow Dash yelled, "Ahh!"

Zecora finally spoke in the language that everypony could understand, "Ponies! What is this! No, you not know what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!" The Ponies voiced their anger at her.

"You ruined my horn!"

"My appearance is ridiculous!"

"My voice is ridiculous…"

"You messed my wings up!"

"You made me small!"

Zecora felt insulted and spoke loudly, "How dare you! You destroy my home, ruined my work. Then you accuse me of being jerk?"

Rainbow Dash shouted back at Zecora, "You're the one who placed this curse on us! Now, cure us!" Zecora glared at a rainbow Pony, displaying anger at rainbow Pony's attitude. Twilight walked toward Zecora with her head forward. She and Zecora ended up, headbutting against each other. Twilight demanded Zecora to spill Apple Bloom's whereabouts. Apple Bloom picked a good time to walked into a scene of Zecora being confronted by Applejack and her friends.

"Zecora! I think found all-What is going on here? Wh-" She couldn't finished her sentence as Applejack quickly hopped off Zecora and landed on her face, hugging. "Apple Bloom! You're okay!"

Apple Bloom got confused by her sister's act and said, "Well, why I wouldn't be okay?"

**Minutes later…**

Thanks to Apple Bloom's appearance and explanation, the misunderstanding between the Mare Six and Zecora has been solved. Twilight and others felt bad for accusing Zecora and gave their apology while Forest doesn't feel anything other than annoyance as he wants his normal body back immediately. Sadly, according to Zecora who nearly laugh at the sight of him, he and the Ponies will have to wait a bit longer as Zecora doesn't have the necessary herbs that could only be found at the herb shop in Ponyville.

"Well…" Twilight began as she and her friends look at each other, smiling, "I think we can help with that." Zecora and Apple Bloom smiled as well. Forest growled at the thought of staying in current form. When he learned that it was because of the blue flowers with ridiculous name that he has crushed yesterday, he made a mental vow to burn the patches of blue flowers with his Flamethrower once Princess Celestia figure out how to send him back.

**Later...**

_SPLASH!_

Pinkie Pie has just performed a belly flop into a spa that has been filled with the cure for Poison Joke. Pinkie Pie surfaced her head out of the water and began to relax right next to her friends that are occupying the spa with the exception of Applejack who is currently sitting in a cup. It took couple minutes for the ailment to disappeared.

Twilight's horn has returned to straight and pointy, no longer covered with the blue spots. Rarity has gained her normal appearance as the hairs shrunk. Pinkie Pie's tongue is no longer swollen and covered with blue spots. Rainbow Dash's wings are no longer inverted, much to her relief. The mares checked on Applejack and see that she has returned to her size. Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?"

"…Yes…" Fluttershy said in her normal voice. Everypony including Apple Bloom began to laugh. They decided to relax in the spa with Applejack jumped in, pulling Apple Bloom who yelped in surprise into the water. They are the only Ponies in the room as Daisy, a mare who work at spa, refused to allow Forest (along with other Pokemon have no concept of gender segregation) to be in the same room as them. Why, because Forest is a male as Daisy said. Twilight, who was concern about not being able to watch over him, protested but gave in at Applejack's, Rarity's and Rainbow Dash's insistence.

**[Author: Don't know how spa place is organized in MLP world, so made separate rooms for mares and stallions.]**

The mares have approached to the topic on Forest, who's currently in different room. Rarity remarked, "You know…I'm surprise that he has not ruined anything." Twilight felt alarmed as Forest could, upon being cured, run out of the building and cause panic among the citizens.

"Relax, sugarcube. He a big boy. Ah'm sure he won't misbehave. Zecora is there." Applejack tried to assure Twilight, who lowered herself. She lowered even more when Rainbow Dash scoffed and said, "Wonder if she can handle him. I mean sure, he hasn't flip out at anypony since last week after Ditzy crashed into him but-"

"Oh! Here's Daisy, she coming!" Rarity said as Daisy walked into the room, toward the tub. They could see Daisy smiling and later, look nervous.

"Is there something wrong, Daisy?...Oh no, he didn't hurt somepony and run out of the building, did he?" Twilight asked, fearing that Forest may have damage the furniture, hurt or frighten somepony. To her relief, Daisy shook her head and spoke, "No no no. He hasn't. He's still here. I'm just here to let you know that once you girls are done, Zecora and…Forest will be at the front." Daisy still looks nervous as she said Forest's name.

"Is he cured…?" Fluttershy asked.

"Err, partly…You'll see…Well, I better get back to the front." Daisy left the room with a group of mares staring at each with puzzlement. What does she means by 'partly'? Pinkie Pie decided to distract her friends by mentioning that once they and Forest are done, they should have 'Hip Hip Hoorway We're Cured and I can talk! Plus we got Zecora as new friend! Let's celebrate!' party at the Sugarcube Corner.

**Later…**

After drying, the mares walked into the front with Zecora chatting with Daisy about the ingredients for 'luxurious bath' as Daisy said. Twilight began, "Alright, we're here-Hey, where's Forest?" She began to look for Forest before looking at Zecora who sighed and stepped aside, revealing Forest who scowled. Rainbow Dash decided to tease, "What, you look same! You got too scared of getting in the tub?" She sniggered when Forest glared at her.

She stopped when Forest answered, "No." His voice, no longer high-pitch and squeaky, has regained the usual rough accent. Unfortunately, Forest is still short, multi-colored, fluffy, and still has buckteeth. Pinkie Pie bounced and asked, "You suddenly like your current form?" Before Forest could answer, she screamed, "Me too!"

Zecora cleared her throat, catching everypony's attention. When Twilight asked why Forest's voice is back to normal while the rest aren't, Zecora answered that because Forest has crushed several, the Poison Joke felt anger and in act of vengeance, decided to give him several ailments. Forest wasn't happy when Zecora mentioned that it will take a few days for him to be completely cured.

His mood went down as Pinkie Pie told him that she will postpone the party until he is cured. He does not want to be in close range with Pinkie Pie. The mares and Zecora decided to head to own home and said good-bye to each other. Twilight carried Forest on her back and because of Forest's ailments; he received many funny stares from the citizens. He could even hear few of them laughing at them, pointing their hooves at him. He mentally made note about them.

Upon reaching Twilight's home after couple minutes, Forest hopped off and immediately walked into the basement, ignoring Twilight's. He's not hungry and would rather be alone in darkness. Twilight sighed and began to work on the letter, detailing about today and the lesson she has learned.

**Lesson learned: Do not judge the book by its cover…success for Twilight…pending for Forest…**


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 13

**Next day…In Lumiose City, Kalos region…Afternoon…**

"As of now, I plan to increase the spending budget of the Regional Security Forces by 28% as to ensure the safety of Kalos region and to combat against the terrorists and their Pokemon." Said the man in black suit with a tie that is red, blue, and green as he stand behind a podium with a number of audience and media gathered. Behind him is his Cabinet (a group of high ranking officials that help the leader to make decisions) and a small number of security guards.

He took a deep breath as he made eye contact with the audience and cameras before continuing, "Because of the increasingly number of terrorist attacks in past few months, we will be cooperating with Sinnoh and Unova as they too have been attacked…As trading partners, we cannot let the terrorists get away unpunished…" He continued to talk about that all three regions will allow their own navy to have access to their water boundaries. He spoke about incoming additional changes to the procedure for people who are entering or leaving Kalos region. He mentioned how Kalos will not be hosting the Pokemon League this year along with how necessary to 'force' the remaining Pokemon gyms to closed, due to terrorist threat. This part upset most of the Pokemon trainers who are participating or planning to participate in Pokemon League.

He continued his speech for thirty-two minutes and ended, "We cannot do this on our own, and we-no…Kalos region want and need your help. That will be all." With that, the crowd began to murmur among themselves. The man moved away with the security guards and the Cabinets following him into the Capital House.

Among the crowd, there is a young blond hair woman with cowboy hat who frowned as she watched President Ives disappeared into the Capital House. She mentally snorted when her ears picked up several disgruntled Pokemon trainers' compliant.

"This suck…Now, I can't get five badges that I need…Stupid terrorists." Said unhappy trainer #1.

"Yeah and now, with all the incoming changes and them, we probably won't be able to leave Kalos region by the time we collect all eight badges." Unhappy trainer #2 muttered.

A cowboy hat wearing woman shook her head before walking away as the crowd is slowly dispersing. It seems some trainers are unhappy with the restrictions set by the government such as when in the city or town, trainers are to keep their Pokemon inside their Pokeballs unless inside the designated buildings (Pokemon Center, Pokemon Recreational Center which are actually converted from unused building, etc.). Pokemon battles within the city or town are no longer allowed unless inside the recently added Pokemon Battle Center or outside the city or town.

Lumiose City has changed as before the lockdown and new laws. As with Cyllage City, Lumiose City was known for having a larger number of café, hotels, shopping, tourist attractions with Prism Tower being popular, and being the hotspot for the Pokemon trainer as Lumiose City has its own gym leader, Clemont as well as having the Pokemon Professor Sycamore. In addition, Lumiose City is the capital of Kalos region and thus, has the Capital House that is currently occupied by President Ives who has been running Kalos region for two years now. The Capital House is a 3-floors building located around 850 meters away from Prism Tower.

A cowboy hat wearing lady continued to walk on the street that was once filled with busy people and Pokemon could be seen playing, but now only people with most of them bearing grim expression in sight. Some are sitting in the café, eating and drinking. Some are standing and having conversation. Some are loading on and unloading the things off the trucks. Some are just wandering aimlessly or to their destination. Some who are either police or recently, SecFor are patrolling and watching, making sure the public is safe. One thing that they all have in common: they all have grim expression.

She, too, has the same expression on her slightly freckle face. She frowned as she thought about the events that involved her families, the home that has been lost in destruction of fire, and those cruel people along with their Pokemon. Her hands briefly clenched into fists as she thought about their Pokemon; she remembered seeing sick joy in their eyes as they used fire attacks, burning the building and land.

All but one Pokemon. Unlike the other, this particular Pokemon whose specie is unknown (as she has never seen it before) lacked the joy in its yellow eyes; instead they contained madness, anger, and uncontrolled. Her left bicep twitched in pain at the thought of that particular Pokemon. She shook her head as to get rid of bad memories and only to found herself collide with someone.

"Offt!"

"Watch it, blonde."

She shook her head as to refocus and look. It appeared that she was in deep thought and ended up, bumping into a woman who gave an angry look. She appeared to be around her age, similar height, has brown hair bob-style with colorful beanie hat, and her sporty clothes consisted of light blue hoodies and black training pant with white stripe plus running shoes, giving her a look of athlete. Before she could apologize, a sporty woman just angrily muttered something that she couldn't understand and walked around her before disappearing among the crowd.

"_Guess she's in hurry_…" A hat-wearing woman thought before continuing her wandering. Few minutes later, she sighed as her stomach growled, indicating that she need to find a place to eat. It took her a while to find a place that she could afford without putting a strain on her wallet. She walked into the bakery and ordered some bread that contains fruits along with a drink.

**Later…It is getting dark…**

"_I better head back to the_ _Pokemon Center…Thank to the P.L.O, they still offer free lodging and medical help…I don't know how I'll handle it if they're not free_…" She thought as she walked toward the Pokemon Center located in South Boulevard. She has spent twenty minutes of eating the bread and an hour and half of walking around. **[Author: P.L.O stands for Pokemon League Organization]**

Upon reaching the Pokemon Center that she has checked in, she walked in and stop before the security checkpoint with the security camera. She pulled out her Pokemon Trainer ID card out of her ID carrier necklace along with a Pokeball that contains her Pokemon before placing them on the plate that glowed in yellow colored, scanning. She waited for few seconds when the light glowed in green color, indicating that it is okay for her to take her ID card and the Pokeball back. After placing her items back, she walked through the checkpoint into the lobby with couple people could be seen sitting on the couches, chatting with few Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs.

She ignored them and walked straight to the front desk with a pink-hair young woman in nurse uniform and the complicated looking machine with six slots and screens. She is no other than Nurse Joy, one of seemly unusual phenomenon that could be found in every single Pokemon Center in Kalos region. Nurse Joy looks up and smiled.

"I see you're back." Nurse Joy said.

"Just tired…How is he?" A hat-wearing woman asked. Nurse Joy smiled and answered, "He's all healed up now."

"That's a relief, does that means I can have him back?"

"Yes, you can have him back. Here, just hand me your ID card and tell me your name."

"Jaclyn Rosacea."

"Alright, here's your card back. I'll get him."

Now called Jaclyn waited for few moments for Nurse Joy to return with the Pokemon that she has left in Nurse Joy's care yesterday. She gave a small smile when Nurse Joy came back and gave her a Pokeball. She muttered her gratitude before walking away from the desk, took a stair to second floor from the ground floor, and walked down the hallway until she reached to her room 231.

**[Author: first story is called ground floor, second story is first floor, etc. Kalos region, out of all regions, seems to be European with Prism Tower being Pokemon version of Eiffel Tower in Paris, France along with how people dressed and the number of cafe.]**

After walking in and closed the door, she moved to her bed (actually a bunk bed, she sleep on the low one) and removed her backpack and her navy blue denim jacket along with her cowboy hat before placing them on the desk that is right next to the bunk bed. She took two Pokeballs off and tosses one of them in air, a Poke Ball opened and a dog-like Pokemon appeared.

"Hey, Fiona…I bet you're happy that you're out of the ball…" Jaclyn, sitting on the bed, said to a female Herdier named Fiona, who wiggled her tail and nudged her head into Jaclyn's arms. She chuckled and began to pet Fiona affectionately. "Sorry, girl…I know you dislike the ball, but…We have to follow the new…laws…"

Fiona barked quietly, causing Jaclyn to sighed and said, "I don't know...At least, Frankie is better now…" She gave a slight yawn before continuing as she took her shoes off, "I'm getting tired…I'm going to get some nap…I know you're tired too, so wake me up when you get up, Fiona."

Fiona barked that translated as 'I will.'

Jaclyn smiled and lay down on her back before closing her eyes. Fiona positioned herself right next to her trainer's body and began to drift into sleep. This is Jaclyn Rosacea and she has just traveled from the area that located between Geosenge Town and Cyllage City to Cyllage City and left all the way to here in Lumiose City as to get away from the people who are part of the terrorist organization.

…**Different scene…**

Jaclyn is running through the wood along with her Zebstrika, Frankie. She huffed as she and Frankie navigated the woods, jumping over the roots. She has couple scratches and bruises on her body and her clothes are in terrible state. She could hear a growling sound and the sound of the tree creaking. She and Frankie are being pursued by the black-gray monster followed by its trainer. She could feel her legs getting sore and to her horror, she began to slow down. She screamed at herself to run faster, but the legs refused. Frankie gave a cry, catching her attention. Her eyes widen and mouth opened, Frankie enveloped himself in electricity as he jumped in air, turning around to face the black-gray monster.

Jaclyn stopped her running as she watched Frankie fired his Thunderbolt at the Pokemon. The monster roared as the Thunderbolt landed a direct hit and it fell to the ground. The monster got up on its feet after few seconds and snarled at Frankie. Jaclyn has a sick feeling in her stomach as she doesn't want Frankie to fight that red mane monster. There's something unnatural about that monster.

The monster opened its mouth, revealing four pointy teeth, and began to form purple-black orb before firing at Frankie who dodged. Jaclyn grunted as she took cover and look at Frankie who retaliated with Shockwave at the charging monster. The monster roared when it got hit, but it continued to charge. It leaped and tackled Frankie against the tree.

To her horror, the monster stabbed Frankie with glowing crimson claws in the shoulder. Frankie cried and attempted to push it off him, but with no avail. Frankie unleashed an electric attack on a monster who only snarled, digging claws deeper into Frankie's flesh. Jaclyn, refusing to watch Frankie helplessly, grabbed a rock and tosses it at the monster's head, catching its attention.

"Leave him alone!" Jaclyn shouted as she picked up another rock. She swallowed down her fear as she stared at the monster who glared at her with its yellow eyes. Frankie let out painful grunt when the claws left his shoulders. Seeing that the monster is distracted, Frankie struggled himself and fired Thunderbolt at its back. It snarled in anger and clapped its claws together to form a perfect round blue orb. Jaclyn tried to get its attention with the rock, but the blue orb moved toward Frankie's shoulder. She couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Frankie let out agonized cry when the blue orb grinded into his shoulder and later, Frankie's body and the tree trunk exploded.

"FRANKIE! You monster!" She screamed and without thinking, she dashed toward the monster who looks behind. She didn't feel fear, only anger and grief with her eyes in tear when the monster charged toward her. It leaped in air with its mouth opened and claws readied to maim her. She and the monster moved in slow motion. She could make out some detail that she was unable to see from the distance. She could hear the man's cruel laugh from the distance as the monster's jaws moved closer to her head.

The scene went black.

**In reality…**

"Hark! Harr!" Fiona barked, waking Jaclyn up from one of her nightmares. Jaclyn's eyes opened, revealing hazel colored eyes. She could see Fiona's worried look and noticed that she has been sweating while having a nightmare. She pushed herself in sitting position on the bed, being careful not to hit the upper bed. Fiona positioned herself in front of her trainer and gave a questioning look.

Jaclyn sighed and said, "It…was just a nightmare…" Fiona barked which Jaclyn guessed that she said, "Just a nightmare? You've been rolling and sweating!"

Jaclyn wiped the sweats off her forehead with her shirt and looks at the clock. She muttered, "Huh, it's 1814…" She decided that it is time to eat and to feed Fiona and Frankie. Fiona got off the bed as Jaclyn put her shoes and denim jacket on. She grabbed the belt that holds Pokeballs and her backpack. Fiona followed her trainer as they walked out.

**Minutes later…**

"One of the SecFor patrols has discovered the missing trainers while patrolling the surrounding forest. The bodies are in…terrible condition…The families and friends have been notified…" The anchorman spoke in grim tone. He shuffled the papers as he stared at the camera. "This is such a tragedy…" The anchorman turned to an anchorwoman, "Holly, back to you."

"Thank you, Scott." Anchorwoman said, "As of now, we have just received a report that there is a riot happening in Shalour City. Here's Jane-Ann at the front of the riot."

The screen changed to what it appeared to be a brunette woman and behind her, a number of people could be seen gathering on the street and causing havoc with the number of police forces attempting to quell the riot with a help from smaller number of SecFor. Some are throwing bottles at the police. Some are holding and waving the signs in air, screaming and chanting. Some have their Pokemon out to help out while ignoring the 'requests' from the police to put the Pokemon back in their ball.

"Jane-Ann's here at the City Hall. As you can see, the police and SecFor are attempting to calm the riot without using the violence. This is the 7th riot to be reported within three months with the previous being reported back in Sinnoh. It is unknown why are they rioting in the first place, but it appeared that they are upset with the SecFor's controversial policy toward the Pokemon that are on the terrorists and other threats side where the Pokemon are to be k-"

She got interrupted by the sound of gunshot and the sound of people and Pokemon screaming and panicking. The screen began to show people and Pokemon running in many different directions with some of them flooding toward the police and SecFor barricade. The couple more gunshots from unknown source could be heard. The screen caught the view of police and SecFor readied their weapon as they try to navigate through the panicking people and Pokemon. Some police officers are screaming at the Pokemon trainers to get their Pokemon under control and back in their ball.

A Pangoro, in panic, has unintentionally sent two police officers to the vehicles. Second later, the police officers fired their guns at Pangoro. The scene has gotten violent when most of the Pokemon began to attack, despite few of the Pokemon trainers' attempts. A stream of fire, storm of leaves, lines of water, and other attacks could be seen with the police and SecFor countering with gunfire. Few humans and Pokemon could be seen lying on the ground, motionless. The screen changed to the several commercials.

The people in the cafeteria began to mutter, wondering about the violent and graphical scene. Jaclyn frowned as she and Fiona sat at the table. She has just ate her dinner and fed the food to Fiona and Frankie who went back in his ball. This isn't the first time for the news reporting the deaths of people and Pokemon during the riot, caused by either bullet(s) or Pokemon attack (Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Water Gun, Psybeam, etc).

Jaclyn wondered if the people are part of the Pokemon Rights and Health Activists (PRHA for short), a group that originated from Unova that has appeared before a criminal organization called Team Plasma has been taken down by the police and SecFors with help from the number of Pokemon trainers. Personally, Jaclyn thought the PRHA is pointless endeavor as the group claimed to be fighting for Pokemon rights and want to stop both humans AND Pokemon from consuming meat, despite that there's a large number of Pokemon species whose diet consisted of eating other Pokemon.

Sure, Jaclyn doesn't mind people fighting for Pokemon rights, but to stop meat consuming where most of the meat come from herbivore Pokemon? She and her Herdier eat meats that sometime include the eggs (most of the regions considered eggs to be meat). Eating meats has been part of human and Pokemon diet for over million years or something since the pre-historic age when the fossil Pokemon ruled the planet.

Seeing Fiona's look, she muttered, "Yeah, me too. Come on, let head back to the room…"

Fiona faithfully followed Jaclyn as they headed back to the room with people in cafeteria continue to chat.

* * *

**Author: **This is about the today events in Kalos region. In case if you're confused about Jaclyn, Fiona, and Frankie.

Jaclyn is an OCC female Pokemon trainer, while Fiona is the name of Herdier (dog-like Pokemon in Unova) and Frankie is the name of Zebstrika (zebra-like Pokemon in Unova).

Some chapters will be about the event in MLP world, some are in Pokemon world, and some are combination.


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP).

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 14

…**Morning time…Somewhere in Kalos region…**

"Beautiful morning, it is not?" Said the middle-aged Caucasian woman with blond hair tied in two short pigtails. She is wearing a red jacket with black shirt inside, black gloves, long black pant, a pair of black hiking boots, and a red-black beret. On her red-black beret, there is a white humanoid shape with the Kalos symbol behind it, showing that she is one of the Kalos Pokemon Rangers.

As a Pokemon Ranger, her job consisted of protecting the wilderness with wild Pokemon and to ensure the safety of travelers. The Pokemon Rangers sometime cooperate with the police and recently, the SecFor much to some percentage of Pokemon Rangers' distaste. The Pokemon Rangers, while being out in the wilderness, often operate in a pair of two. Unlike the other branches in some region, the Pokemon Rangers in Kalos and other regions have their Pokemon that they caught with the Pokeballs.

She is currently sitting in her office in Pokemon Ranger building, looking at her partner Pokemon Ranger of similar age who answered in tired tone, "Yeah, for you. For me, ugh." She shook her head as a shaved black hair male human with African-descent complexion yawned, stretching his back. A blond woman asked, "What time did you goes to sleep, Dieter?"

"After midnight, I think." Dieter yawned before continuing, "Hey, did you watch the news, Elise?"

"About the riot?" Elise asked Dieter, who nodded. "Yes, I did and I find it very sad to see people and Pokemon…"

"Yeah, can't believe someone fired the gun at the police and SecFor…" Dieter muttered in solemn tone.

"Did they find out who fired the gun?" Elise inquired Dieter who shook his head and answered, "My brother said it's too early to tell. He did mention that Shalour City was in higher alert and has forced people to stay inside the building last night while Pokemon have to stay inside their ball."

"Come on, we have to patrol these areas…We have to make sure the native Pokemon aren't being threaten by the newcomers." Elise said as she got off her chair and grabbed a walkie talkie before walking out with Dieter following her. They got the forest to patrol.

**Later in time or time skip…In Ponyville… Late afternoon time…Today is the last day of the winter month…**

Forest is not having fun as while sitting under the tree, he has watched a number of Ponies, all wearing in blue, tan, or green vest, doing several activities such as shoveling the snow, moving the snow with the carts, tending to the animals, and planting the seeds. His ears twitched and he growled as the Ponies decided to sing that awful song that is about cleaning the winter up as to prepare for the spring which is tomorrow…Again for the third time. Hours ago, Forest was entertained from watching the Ponies fretting over not being able to clean up the winter in time while following Twilight and Spike around. Sadly, thanks to Twilight, the Ponies got 'organized'.

"_Winter Wrap-Up! Winter Wrap-Up_!

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_!" The Ponies sang in cheerful voice that made Forest sick inside.

Forest wondered why the Ponies are so cheerful and eager to do those seemly dull activities, all with smiles on their face. He watched a brown male Pony with hourglass 'Cutie Mark' still pulling the cart around with the snow.

"Doctor…_Hoof…Hooves…Whatever…_." Forest thought. He has met him who was with a gray Pegasus named Ditzy Doo weeks ago while doing something that he couldn't remember and doesn't care enough to as it was just one of Twilight's lessons. There's something about that 'Dr. Hooves' stallion rubbed him in wrong way as he remind him of humans. The annoying voice and the 'Whisperer' voiced their agreement for the first time on that day. Forest scoffed when he noticed that brown Pony huffing while trying to pull a cart with couple young Ponies on it, still singing that song.

"_Still remind me of humans…_" Forest thought.

Forest moved his head to look at a pair of two female Ponies singing and dancing together on the ground, cleared of the snow, before they continue to shovel the snow with the shovels in their hooves. One of them is light blue coated with few white stripes while the other is light tan with her mane being blue and pink.

"_Lyra and Bon…Bon…_" Forest growled, scaring the bird above him, as he thought about Lyra, like 'Dr. Hooves', remind him of human due to the way Lyra sit and that she has muttered 'hands' few times. Forest stared with disinterest as he watched Lyra and Bon Bon, still holding the shovel, doing their work. He, out of boredom, has asked Twilight and her friends about how the Ponies are holding things with their hooves weeks ago. He quickly gave up when he felt headache from the annoying voice's screaming along with the unsatisfying answers given by Twilight and her friends.

His ears twitched when a Pony asked in too cheerful tone, "What are you thinking, Forest?" He didn't answer as he opted to ignore her. Unfortunately, Twilight and Spike have gone away to check on the other Ponies, leaving him alone with a Pony that he does not want to be in close distance with. His body stiffed when he felt a hoof poking.

_Poke…Poke…Poke…_

Unable to ignore it longer, Forest tightens his claws before relaxing them and slowly turned his head to face Pinkie Pie who is currently sitting two feet away and smiling at him, showing her white teeth that would amaze humans as Pinkie Pie consume a lot of sweets. Forest turned his head away from her and growled, "What?"

"Let's sing along!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said.

"No."

"Aww, don't be like that-"

"No."

"It'll be fun-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Ok…No singing…" Forest mentally sighed in relief at this but rubbed his head when Pinkie Pie goes, "I know! How about-"

"Pinkie…" Forest growled. He wondered why Twilight put Pinkie Pie, out of five Ponies, in charge of "Watch over him, make sure he doesn't scare somepony" as she said before they go to different area of Ponyville because Twilight has a role as an organizer. He mentally scoffed as he went back to watching the Ponies who, to his growing irritation, just begun their singing for the fourth time.

"_If only I'm not in this wretched world…I could be_…" Forest thought while ignoring Pinkie's list of pointless thing such as eating ice cone, sing along, and once again, smiling. "_Smile…Useless in fight, in hunt, in survival_…_Why she still insisting on smile._"

His twitched at 'Winter Wrap-Up' song.

**With Twilight and Spike in different area of Ponyville…**

"Twilight?" Spike called in nervous tone.

"Yes, Spike?"

"Are you sure it's good idea for Pinkie Pie to…Watch him? They're somewhat opposite of each other with Pinkie being friendly and cheerful while Forest being…just hostile and err, grumpy."

"…I suppose…Applejack still working on planting the seeds. Rarity continues to make the nests and doing other activities after that. Fluttershy still has to tend to the animals. Rainbow has yet to return from the north with Ditzy Doo and have to take care of the weather…Since Pinkie finished her part…" Twilight explained while walking with the clipboard levitating in air with Spike sitting on her back. She continued, "Beside this is just to help Forest's communication…skill…" At the last part, Twilight sounds uncertain.

"Err…Won't Pinkie tick him off? I know that Forest tend to ignore her and her attempt to befriend with him since that Poison Joke incident-"

Twilight groaned, "Spike. I hope you didn't mention that to Forest to remind him of embarrassment."

"What? Off course not! I don't want to risk my face getting skinned." Spike said as he remembered what Forest told him during the week of Forest trapped in the library and has spent time on being angry and bored while droning out of Twilight's educational and enlightening lessons about the Ponies and other sapient races such as the Griffons and the Dragons.

"Come on, Spike. Are you still thinking about that? I'm sure he doesn't mean it literally."

"But Twilight, you was in the same room with Forest and me when he said it. He just…glared at me with his mean, scary looking yellow eyes and said something like 'I will slowly peel your face off as painful as possible if you dare to utter anything about Poison Joke'…What?" Spike was going on about Forest until he noticed that Twilight has stop walking and gives him a deadpanned look.

"Ok, maybe my interpretation was off…But he was growling at me and left those scratch marks on the table…again." Spike waved his claws as to prove his point.

"Spike…Remind me to send Princess Celestia a letter about the translation spell…With the current one, I don't think Forest will make a progress on friendship or anything. I am confident that Pinkie Pie knows better than to pressure him to do something that he's not comfortable with and that he will be able to control his violent urge which should be satisfied from his…unnecessary action to the Parasprites last month."

She thought about the way Forest dealt with the Parasprites. He has caused few of them to fainted or died from fright or physical harm from his display of violence. Remembering the fight between Forest and a red Dragon and afterward, Forest has the spell placed by Princess Celestia as to limit his power, Twilight shuddered involuntarily before shaking her head and said, "Now, let's check on the roof clean-up in this area. They should be done by now…"

"Ok, if you said so…" Spike said. Somewhere in his mind, he has a bad feeling and considering the tone that Twilight used, he perhaps is not the only one.

**Later…**

Twilight groaned at the scene that is before her when she and Spike returned from most of Ponyville. Perhaps, she should state differently or clarify her request to Pinkie Pie when she requested "Watch him closely". Twilight has learned from Applejack and few Ponies that Pinkie and Forest have wrestled for unknown reason in the snow, scaring squirrels and birds, and delayed the work. Thankfully, the Ponies were able to complete the work barely on time. Currently, Pinkie Pie and Forest are sitting couple feet away while Applejack explained.

"_I should've known_…_Well…At least nopony got hurt beside the frightened critters and birds._" Twilight thought while listening to Applejack. "I see…Thankfully, you stopped their wrestling. Since the work is completed, I'll take Forest while you can take Pinkie to her home." Twilight said, sighing.

"Alrighty, sugarcube!" Applejack nodded and walked to Pinkie Pie.

Minute later…

After making Forest 'apologizing' to the Ponies and the animals before heading to the library, Twilight asked Forest, "What possess you to do that, Forest?" Forest grunted one word out, "Song."

Twilight look puzzled at his answer, "Song? What do you mean by that?"

Forest gave barely detailed answer, "Annoying. Ponies not stop. Why this? What purpose?" Translation: It was very annoying and the Ponies wouldn't stop singing about Winter Wrap-Up. Why do they sing? What is the purpose of that?

"Forest, that was to prepare for the spring and to get more productivity while doing it, they sing. They do it as to get into spirit, show energy, or anything to make Winter Wrap-Up more fun. Now, about Pinkie Pie, why were you wrestling with her?"

"I not sing. Refuse."

Twilight mentally groaned when Forest basically said that Pinkie annoyed him by wanting him to sing a long but he refused and that Pinkie insisted on 'trying to get Forest join the fun' as explained by Applejack.

"_I swear…Every day or week, it's getting harder to deal with Forest_."

Spike was right. It seems that both Forest and Pinkie could barely tolerate each other's behavior, due to their conflicting personality. Pinkie Pie, to Twilight and most of the townponies, is extremely friendly and sometime, childish as she like to befriend everypony as possible (or as many as possible) and to throw a party. Forest, on other hoof, does not like to socialize very much despite that he speak more often and would mostly show various level of hostility, depending on whom.

It took little over ten minutes of walking to reach the library. From there, Twilight wrote a letter about that she has learned that everypony has hidden talents, though she's not sure about Forest's but he should still have hidden talents and it is safe to say, singing is not one of Forest's hidden talents as Forest does not like singing. She wrote several questions about the translation spell, suggestions for Forest's friendship lessons, and few others. She proof-read the letter couple times as to make sure the letter is acceptable to be sent to Princess Celestia. Unfortunately, she couldn't send the letter as Spike has caught cold and fell asleep.

After setting Spike in his bed, she and Forest spent time on talking about several topics ranging from how learning is fun to how often Pokemon fight and how do Pokemon raise their younglings. Unexpectedly, Forest does not know anything about how Pokemon behave outside fighting and hunting for food. He has mention that he does not remember his younghood. It was depressing.

* * *

**Author: **As you can see, Forest does not like to listen to ponies singing a song. About him and Pinkie Pie, don't worry. It may or may not change in the future.

The time of MLP episode is confusing. I'm sure you noticed that in this story, both Pokemon and MLP worlds are running at the same time. One week in Pokemon world is equal to one week in MLP world.


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 15

**Morning…In area close to Ambrette Town…On Route Eight…**

**Warning: violence and few swearing…And deaths.**

"AHHHH!"

"Damn! He's down! Man down! Someone get him to the cover and fix him!" A man in SecFor uniform with chest armor screamed while firing his GP-16 Rifle at the enemy Crawduantwho is the responsible for the downed SecFor personnel with high-speed Bubblebeam in chest. An enemy Crawduant roared in either anger or pain as its Shell Armor gets pelted by the bullets. The man swore when an enemy Crawdaunt still standing strong and is now looking at him with its claw, readying to fire probably another Bubblebeam.

He quickly took cover behind the rock, huffing while he reloads his rifle. He could hear the sound of his cover being barraged by an enemy Crawdaunt's continuous Bubblebeam. Couple seconds later, he swore when he felt the rock get cracked under the pressure. One of his squad dragged downed personnel away to tend the injury while the other two fired their GP-16 Rifles at Crawdaunt, halting its Bubblebeam with bullets. One of two personnel screamed, "The hell! Why it's not going down!"

"Take cover!"

He watched his two squad mates jumped behind the giant rock as avoid a beam of black-purple rings hitting the ground, sending the sands flying. That's right; the multiple SecFor squads are fighting the invading Pokemon on the beach. He is designated as Front Eight and the leader of the Front B Squad, one of seven quick response squads that have been dispatched when the intelligence reported the appearance of the enemy Pokemon. The Front B Squad was seven personnels plus their Pokemon, unfortunately the squad has lost 2 men who have been crushed by the Rock Tomb, a Talonflame who took Stone Edge in her chest, Toxicroak who bled to death after he lost his limbs to an enemy Kabutops, and Heliolisk who died from the surprise attack while one man and a Pandora are injured and to save her life, she has been returned to her Great Ball.

The Front A to G Squads were going to set an ambush a chokepoint between the cliffs on the beach with their weapons and military trained Pokemon readied with three squads on the cliffs while other four squads wait on the beach, using the rocks as cover. The plan was once they ambush and engage the enemies for few minutes, they are to move slowly back to the town's edge where the Helicopters and friendly flying Pokemon will strike in quick and hard manner. After the air strike, the Front and Middle Squads with their Pokemon will engage the surviving enemies. However, they got caught off guard when the enemy Pokemon that the intelligence failed to detect appeared out of the water and immediately launched their attack in form of Water-, Rock-, and Dark-type moves.

The Front Squads countered with their GP-16 and AP-21 Rifles, firing the hose of bullets while their Pokemon engaged the enemies, keeping them away from their trainers. The squads on the beach are

Looking over his barely standing cover, Front Eight groaned when a five feet (1.5 m) tall Crawdaunt was joined by another Crawdaunt that is four and half feet (1.37 m) and a normal sized Barbaracle. The latter one lifted a decent sized rock and threw it at Front Eight who moved away from his cover that few seconds later shattered. Front Eight didn't bother with firing his rifle since the bullets barely hurt a five feet tall Crawdaunt, instead he ran to his two squad mates, designated as Front Nine and Eleven who are firing their rifle at a Barbarcle who merely growled and screamed when few bullets managed to penetrate its skin that's not cover by rock .

Upon reaching to them, he barked out, "Stop shooting! We'll need to conserve the ammo for the enemies that can die from bullets!"

"How are we going to kill them, sir?" Front Nine asked. "Our Pokemon are being occupied with the enemies over there and there."

"Damn! Sir, they're going to flank us on both sides!" Front Eleven cried. Front Eight quickly ordered to move away from the giant rock to another rock while avoiding the water and rock attacks. They are later joined by Front Twelve who limped; bearing a grim expression on her face, behind her is a Raichu who's wearing two green armbands. Front Nine slammed his fist against the sand when Front Twelve muttered, "Sir…Fourteen's gone…Raichu killed a Starmie and Corphish."

"Rai…Chuuu…" Raichu growled in anger, tighten his paws. Front Eight frowned and felt bad as Front Fourteen now dead was a Raichu's trainer. "_If only I could…No, I have to focus on this and keeping my squad alive_…" He thought and held down his anger at himself. He look at Front Twelve who clutching her left knee with Front Eleven checking.

Seeing his look, Front Fourteen answered, "Damn Corphish broke my knee…"

Front Nine was about to say something when Front Eleven screamed, "Get down!" All personnels and Raichu duck behind the rocks.

_Boom!_

Front Eight coughed, trying to wipe the sand off his face. He looks over his cover and noticed that the enemies have increased from two Crawdaunt and a Barbaracle to dozen Crawdaunt, twenty Corphish, six Barbarcles, three Starmie, and eleven Staryu. They're all advancing but a Raichu fired his Thunderbolt at them before charging toward them, ignoring Front Eight's order. Raichu was joined by a Scizor, Crustle, Mienshao, Absol, Magneton, Exploud, Arcanine, Starmie, two Jolteon, and Machamp. They, like Raichu, all have the green bands on them, signifying that they belong to the SecFor.

Raichu fired Thunderbolts and used Brick Break and Iron Tail while dodging with his speed. Scizor used X-Scissor, Bullet Punch, and Night Slash all powered by Sword Dance. Crustle firing Rock Blast and use Toxic on the enemies that move close. Mienshao, being Fighting-type, used martial art with Force Palm and occasionally, fired an Aura Sphere. Absol, like MienShao, engaged the enemies in close combat, hacking and slashing with her razor sharp blade on her head. Magneton, like Raichu, fired Thunderbolt plus Flash Cannon, Tri Attack, and Thunder Wave to impede the enemies.

Exploud roared and used Hyper Voice, Super Sonic, Screech, Brick Break, and Stomp. Arcanine breathed Flamethrower and used Body Slam, Close Combat, and Thunder Fang. Spinning, a friendly Starmie flew in air, unleashing Thunderbolt, Psychic, and Swift. The Jolteon brother and sister together used Double Kick, Shadow Ball, and Thunderbolt; they would hit each other with Thunderbolt to heal each other if needed. Machamp bellowed as he stomped on the small enemies, crushing the enemies with Dynamic Punch, Cross Chop, and Revenge showing that he prefer to use his brute strength.

"Damn, it is as more and more of their colonies coming out to kill us! The hell." Front Nine remarked, raising his GP-16 to aim at the enemy. Before he could fire a control burst of bullets, Front Eleven stopped him.

"Wait, you hear that?"

Front Eight could hear a loud whistling sound. He looks around and noticed that couple SecFor personnels and their Pokemon are retreating with the enemies chasing. It's a signal for the Front Squads to retreat to the town's edge. Taking charge, Front Eight ordered Front Eleven to help Front Fourteen up while he and Front Nine covered. He looks at the friendly Pokemon and barked out, "SECFOR! MOVE BACK! COVER US! HIT AND RUN!"

Raichu and others acknowledged the order and began to run away from the enemies that have increased in number.

"Move move move! Magneton, enemy on seven!" Front Eight screamed. Magneton, flying in air, used Tri Attack on enemy Starmie that has leaped in air. An enemy Starmie slammed on the sand and got crushed by one of the Barbaracle. Front Nine fired couple bullets behind him. Absolt prepared her Razr Wind, fired it before running, and repeat. Exploud and Crustle got hit by a combination of Water- and Rock-type moves. Exploud and Crustle both fell with Exploud bleeding from the Rock attack and Crustle look worse as his shell look like it's going to crumble.

Exploud roared before blasting the closest enemies away with Hyper Voice. Crustle aided Exploud with Rock Slide, causing the rocks appeared in air and dropped down on the enemies.

Front Nine, seeing this, stopped and screamed, "Exploud! Crustle!" He was going to run to them, but Front Eight stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Let go of me! My Exploud and Crustle! Let me return-"

"No-Look out!" Front Eight yelled as he was going to push Front Nine to the ground to avoid a Dark Pulse but was too late as a Dark Pulse landed at ground below Front Eight's and Nine's feet. Two men got sent in air before dropping to the ground.

_Crack!_

Front Eight groaned and shook his head before pushing himself to stand. He looks at Front Nine and swore. Front Nine is unconscious with his dented helmet off. Before Front Eight could do anything, an Arcanine appeared and grabbed him with his maw to put him on the back before running to grab unconscious Front Nine with his maw. Front Eight held on Arcanine's fur tightly as Arcanine run, leaving Exploud and Crustle behind.

Exploud and Crustle look at each other and nodded with grim expression before facing the enemies who have surrounded them with some of the enemies continuing to chase the SecFor. They are going to stall the enemies; they refused to let their trainer, Front Nine to be in the enemy hands. Exploud let out another Hyper Voice while Crustle used Shell Smash to increase his attack and speed at the cost of lowered defense. Part of Crustle's shell fell as Crustle charged and engaged the enemies with X-Scissor. Crustle got hit by Corphish's Crabhammer and growled, ignoring the pain. Crustle killed a Corphish with X-Scissor, piercing its Shell Armor.

One of enemy Barbaracle slammed its claw against Crustle's shell, shattering it entirely, revealing Crustle's flesh body. Crustle, knowing that he will die, decided to take a Barbaracle down. He charged with his claws, slapping the smaller enemies out of way, and jumped at the Barberacle.

_Pssh! Pssh! Pssh! Pssh! Pssh!_

Crustle felt immerse pain as the Bubblebeam hit him in side, bleeding. He fell on the ground and grunting in pain. Before he could do anything, a Crawdaunt used Crabhammer on his bleeding body, crushing the life of Crustle. Seeing this, Exploud roared, building up his energy. Below him, the ground shake and several sharp rocks burst out, impaling Exploud in several spots and holding him in place. Exploud has never felt this much of pain as some of his bones are broken, some of his muscles have been torn by the rocks, and his body is bleeding. Despite this, Exploud struggled to continue to build up the energy.

In his eyes, he could see a five feet tall Crawdaunt slowly walking toward him with a sneer. He could see madness in its eyes. He could feel its sadistic glee as its eyes took in the sight of him being impaled by the rocks. It spoke in Pokeverbal, "Such a shame…To die for the human scums pointlessly. Especially your…'trainer' who just abandoned you."

Exploud growled, "Do…not…insult…him…"

An abnormal Crawdaunt gave a nasty smile and looks amused, "Oh? What are you going to do? You're in no position to do anything."

Exploud closed his eyes for few seconds and re-opened them to see a Crawdaunt raising its claw, glowing in dark blue colored energy. It sneered, "Got anything to say?"

Exploud merely said one word, "Boom."

It blinked and that's what all Exploud need. He quickly spread all of the energy that he has been gathering throughout his body. His body exploded with extremely powerful and destructive sound, shattering the rocks, blasting the Crawdaunt and others away.

_BZZZZZBOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The enemies screamed as the sound traveled through their body, vibrating with such intensity. The Exploud, being freed of the rocks, collapsed to the ground. Lying on the ground and slowly breathing, he could see the image of his past. An image in his eyes showed the younger version of his trainer laughing and playing with him, a Whismer. Later, his body becomes motionless with his blood staining the ground. One of his green armbands has been ripped away from his arm and began to fly away by the wind.

**With Front Eight and others…**

The remaining Front Squads have made it to the fortified defense line, armed with several heavy machine gun turrets and battle-ready Middle Squads. The SecFor helicopters and friendly Pokemon unleashed the attacks in form of stronger bullets, missiles, and attacks. The enemies made the sound of pain and anger with some of them succumbing to blood loss and the pain. What happened next caused Front Eight and others to winced in pain as the incredibly loud sound traveled from where the Exploud and Crustle at.

"Damn! The hell was that sound?" Said one of the Middle Squad members. The other SecFor personnel, a man muttered, "Don't know, but that sound like Boomburst. I remember that move. Damn powerful sound." He then looks at Front Eight that he has helped to get off an Arcanine's back and asked the remaining Front Squads, "Say, any of you own Exploud or Noivern?"

Front Eight was quiet and looks at Front Nine who's being tended by the personnel with first aid training. The man followed Front Eight's look and said, "Ah…I see. Whatever that Pokemon was…He or she was brave…" Front Eight didn't say anything.

A female SecFor peered through a binoculars, her eyes widened and shouted in urgent tone, catching most of the SecFor's attention, "I-I don't believe this! The invaders! The ones that are coming! They're in sight! THEY'RE IN SIGHT AND THEY GOT THE AIR WITH THEM! A LOT OF THEM!"

"What? Hand me the binoculars!" The middle aged woman with military hair cut spoke in commanding tone as she walked out of the building, wearing her SecFor combat uniform with the insignia of Major on her shoulders.

A woman handed over and a female Major who peered through the binocular, adjusting the zoom and moving sideways. She slowly moved the binoculars down and handed it to the man who spoke to Front Eight before she turned around to issue an order in serious tone.

"Send the request to the HQ that we will need to get more turrets and anything that can hit air out on the roof tops and the streets. Get the vehicles ready for aerial urban combat."

"Ma'am…?"

"All combat personnel are to ready their weapon. I want them to be hot and done. All Pokemon are to be prepared. Get the injured ones to the medical center…" A female Major walked back inside the building.

Front Eight looks at the man who sighed after looking through the binoculars and said, "It seems that they have learned the lessons from the previous failed invasions…The rumor of the Terror Pokemon forcing them to…It's true."

He then handed the binoculars to Front Eight who look through and nearly dropped it. The flying invaders consisted of large number of Hawlucha, Golbat, and Fletchinder could be seen flapping their wings, accompanied by the smaller number of Crobat, Noivern, Talonflame, and others. He moved the binoculars downward to where Exploud and Crustle at. He could see the damage caused by Exploud's Boomburst. Seeing something, he zoomed in and could see the walking invaders of mostly Steel-, Rock-, and Normal-type Pokemon. Front of them, an Aggron appeared to be leading them.

**Somewhere in Ambrette Town...**

"...And that's our objective. Are we all clear?" The man said, wearing a SecFor uniform with the rifle in his hands. Before him, twenty humans nodded in affirmative. He smiled and said, "Good. Now, go out there on the street. For the blood of our forefathers..."

* * *

**Author: **That's right, Aggron is leading the invasion of Ambrette Town.


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 16

**In Lumiose City, Kalos region…Still morning…**

Jaclyn wiped the sweat off her forehead with her shirt and look at the clock that read 747 (7:47 AM). It's time to get ready for work. She hopped off her bed, slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, and walked to the drawer to get a navy blue collar shirt, light tan long pant, underwear, and socks out. She took them, walked from her bedroom to bathroom. It took her thirty minutes before she get out of the shower, brush her teeth, and put the clothes on. Feeling that she looks tidy enough after looking at the mirror briefly, she walked out of the bathroom back to her bedroom, a room that she shared with her roommate.

She sighed when her roommate, Diana is still sleeping. Usually, Diana would be the first one to get up before her. Considering what they did last night, she couldn't blame her as she too wants to stay asleep. But like her, Diana has a job and she must get up to get ready.

"Slurr? Slurr err err?"

Jaclyn looks behind her and see a Slurpuff, a two feet (0.8 m) tall white bipedal Fairy-type Pokemon, standing in the doorway with questioning looks. It is no other than Mr. Cupcake as Diana called him. As with typical Slurpuffs, Mr. Cupcake has a red collar with red spot below it, a pink face with pink fluffy hair and red orb on it, two small arms and feet, and always has his tongue sticking out. To differentiate himself from other Slurpuff, Mr. Cupcake has a yellow bandanna with a picture of cupcake on it wrapped around his neck. Personally, Jaclyn thought Mr. Cupcake looks ridiculous and goofy, but Diana thought he looks cute.

"I have to wake her up, Mr. Cupcake." Jaclyn answered Mr. Cupcake's questioning looks.

"Slurrrr…Slurrr…Urp!"

Jaclyn watched Mr. Cupcake wobbled toward Diana's bed with his little feet. She covered her mouth with her hand when Mr. Cupcake jumped and began to lick Diana's face. Few seconds later, Diana groaned and opened her eyes to see Mr. Cupcake. She giggled and hugged Mr. Cupcake, thanking him for good morning wake up call. Jaclyn cleared her throat, catching Diana's attention.

"Oh! Morning, Jace!" Diana said in her usual cheerful tone, using Jaclyn's nickname. Seeing Jaclyn's look, she said, "What?" **[Author: Jace rhyme with lace.]**

Jaclyn merely pointed at the clock that's hanging on the wall. Diana looks at the clock and noticed that it is 834 (8:34 AM). She let out a loud yelp, "AH! I better get ready!" Still holding Mr. Cupcake, Diana hopped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Jaclyn sighed as Diana didn't notice that she still holding poor Mr. Cupcake and that she forgot to grab her clothes from her drawer.

She didn't has to wait as Diana quickly run back into the bedroom, putting Mr. Cupcake down on the floor, and grabbed her clothes before running out to the bathroom. Jaclyn snorted and walked out with Mr. Cupcake following her to the kitchen with Fiona, her Herdier, lying on the floor with half-empty bowl.

"_Diana…Diana…Diana_…" Jaclyn thought, slightly amused from her roommate's antic. She has been living in one decent sized bedroom one bathroom rental apartment with Diana Cacoe (pronounced as Cah-Co) for past three months after running into her. It took them a while before they notice something familiar about each other. You see, last time they have seen each was around seven or eight years old at the family reunion back in Nuvema Town, Unova region, where Jaclyn and her siblings used to live before they moved to live with their grandmother. They have met couple times whenever Diana's family comes over from Anistar City, Kalos region; they would play couple games with Frankie who was a Blitzle and a Pumpkaboo named Joy. As you guess it, Diana Cacoe is Jaclyn Rosacea's cousin. Jaclyn wasn't sure which parent side as she doesn't remember, though she thinks it's her mother's side.

Diana Cacoe is around Jaclyn's age (which is 20 years old) and is 5'6'' feet (1.68 m) tall young woman with brown pixie-styled hair, a pair of light blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and almost round face. She was kind enough to let Jaclyn stay as a roommate which took them a few days to fill the paperwork, getting the permission from the landlord of the rental apartment which fortunately is Pokmon-friendly place. After that, it took a week to do the paperwork in order to get the legal licenses from the legal office that deal with the Pokemon for Fiona and Frankie. Because of the state of Geosenge Town that has recently changed to 'inhabitable/invalid', Fiona and Frankie have to take the legal tests for Pokemon again since they will be staying in Lumiose City.

According to the Pokemon Housing and Residency Legal Office, Fiona the Herdier is considered as a pet under the Pokemon Lifestyle test since she behave more like a pet rather than a trainer Pokemon. Under the Pokemon Battle Score test, she has scored the average range. Frankie the Zebstrika, on other hand, is considered as the trainer Pokemon under the Pokemon Lifestyle test and because he battle more than often, he has scored the above- the- average range under the Pokemon Battle Measurement test.

It was a headache for Jaclyn while going through the complicated legal process, but she was able to deal with it, thanks to her older brother and grandmother as they usually deal with this kind of stuffs, concerning the farm Pokemon. Jaclyn could still remembered the time when her brother has to fight the legal and tax offices in order to correct Frankie's status as trainer Pokemon, not as farm/cattle Pokemon. She has to spend at least two months away from home and win at least two Gym badges for Frankie to truly be considered as trainer Pokemon. She was 17 years old at that time and it took her three and half months to fulfill the requirement. She remembered as mentioned by her grandmother that around fifty years ago, there was barely legal concern over the Pokemon, meaning the process of registering Pokemon was simple.

People could just mark the Pokemon either as pet, trainer Pokemon (used to be called Battle Pokemon), farm/cattle Pokemon, and/or business-purpose Pokemon on a paper, pay the fee, and be done. Off course, the Kalos government thought the process for Pokemon was too simple and reasoned that because of the amount of impact that the Pokemon have on people's and businesses' live, the Pokemon legal process has been changed to more complicated than ever. These days, those who deal with Pokemon legal matter are very picky about the Pokemon's status as they do not want people 'cheat' the tax department by lying about the Pokemon living status. Kalos region wasn't the only one who this as the other regions have does the same thing with Sinnoh being the first and was the one who came up with the idea of Pokemon Lifestyle test and Pokemon Battle Score test.

"_Grandma…Macklemore…April_…" Jaclyn felt her heart pang at the thought of her grandmother, brother, and sister. After pouring a cereal and milk into the bowl, she carried it to the table and sat down to eat her breakfast silently. She still has not heard anything from her family after she ran away to escape the terrorists who have appeared the farmland. The last time she saw her family, they were in Geosenge Town, trying to sell the goods. She has sworn to find her family and reunited with them.

She popped out of her thought when Diana rushed into the kitchen with her work clothes that consisted of light purple collar shirt, tan long pant, and a pair of black sock. Jaclyn watched with amusement as Diana grabbed a box of cupcakes out of refrigerator and chomp down two cupcakes before drinking a glass of milk. Despite living with her for three months, she still doesn't know how Diana not gains weight from her eating habit. When she asked this, Diana merely giggled and claimed that she has fast metabolism.

"Come on, Jace! We don't want to be late for work!" Diana said before she run out of the kitchen with Mr. Cupcake following. Jaclyn put a bowl in a sink and walked out of the closed kitchen to living room to get her jacket and scarf, because Lumiose City will still be chilly, despite that it is March. After slipping a pair of shoes on and saying good bye to Fiona who barked back, she walked out and closed to the door, making sure that it is lock. She walked took a stair and find Diana waiting for her, they together walk to their workplace with Mr. Cupcake being inside Poke Ball on Diana's belt.

It took them ten minutes of walking to get to the Riolisse Bakery Café, where she and Diana work as the bakers. Manager Dancis has hired her two months ago after he interviewed her, learning that she has some experiences in cooking due to her part time job when she was in high school. After that, the manager placed Diana in charge of training her on how to bake. Jaclyn and Diana sighed in relief when the clock read 914 (9:14 AM), it means they're early as their work shift start at 920. Despite this, they decided to start their shift.

Jaclyn was about to start when she noticed a brunette slightly pale woman around her age sitting on the table with her face in hands. She recognized her as Danica Astra whom she has met and befriend two months ago after she got hired. She has learned that Danica has been working as Professor Sycamore's intern while pursuing the degree in Pokemon research field at the University of Lumiose City. According to Risa and others, Danica is extremely smart and is very interested in Fairy type Pokemon as Kalos region is the only region where Fairy type Pokemon can be found.

Not liking this, Jaclyn walked to Danica's table and asked, "Hey, Danica…What's wrong?"

Danica looks up at her, showing her worry and distress on her face. She answered in distress tone, "Oh Jaclyn…It's my brother…Ambrette Town…"

"Ambrette Town?" Jaclyn asked, causing Danica to stare at her. In quieter tone, Danica asked, "Did…you not see the news…?"

Jaclyn shook her head, saying, "No, I didn't have chance to watch the news…Why? Don't tell me…"

Danica nodded her head and said, "Ambrette Town is being invaded right now…"

**In Ambrette Town…**

**Warning: violence and few swearing…And deaths.**

The sound of bullets and Pokemon attacks could be heard along with the cries of humans and Pokemon. The Front and Middle Squads along with other SecFor and Pokemon are struggling against the invaders. They have slowly been pushed back within the town and are now engaging them on the street. They have managed to kill the number of Poison-, Normal-, and some Flying-type enemies. However, they are having difficulty with the Steel- and Water-type invaders such as Aggron, Crawdaunt, Lairon, few Lucario, and recently Clawitzer who just appeared and helped the invaders to break through the defense line with their oversized claws that seems to work like rocket launchers.

"Damn! The turret's jammed!" A turret operator screamed as he made an attempt to unjam the heavy machine gun turret.

"Well, fix it! Those bastards are getting closer!" The man screamed as he fired his semi-automatic AP-21 rifle at the charging Lairon. An enemy Lairon let out a roar before it falls down and slided after few Anti-Armor bullets pierced through its armor. Its body gets run over by its allies. The man hissed as he has to reload his rifle. He shouted, "Anytime now!"

"I'm trying! Damn this thing!"

"INCOMING NOIVE-"The different man tried to warn but he got hit by enemy Noivern's Air Slash that went through him and made couple slash marks on the concrete. Two men watched in horror as the body collapsed into parts. The enemy Noivern screeched before getting its back attacked by a Skarmory with green band around its neck. The Skarmory used its razor sharp talons to hold on Noivern's wings tightly and repeatedly stab the enemy's back and neck with beak.

The Skarmory let a shriek when an enemy Talonflame slammed into its side in form of raging inferno, slowly melting into Skarmory's body. Both Skarmory and bleeding Noivern fell toward the solid ground with the Talonflame flying to kill more enemies and began to charge toward one of the SecFor helicopters.

The turret operator noticed an incoming Talonflame and moved a turret before he pulled a trigger. The turret fired a hose of bullets at Talonflame who attempted to dodge but got hit by several bullets in head and other part of body. The turret operator smiled as she watched Talonflame fall. The helicopter pilot screamed out a warning, causing a turret operator to look only to meet three Hawlucha. One ofHawlucha pulled a screaming woman out while the two Hawlucha moved on board to kill the pilots and other turret operator. The helicopter began to spin uncontrollably and within few seconds later, it crashed on one of the buildings, taking out the humans and their anti-air turrets. The Hawlucha who pulled a woman out let go and a woman who in defiance pulled out her pistol and managed to fire couple bullets.

_Crack!_

A woman unfortunately landed in area that is crowded with the enemies and ended up being stepped on by an Aggron. An Aggron let out a roar as the bullets bounced off its thick armor. Its tail glowed white and swing to slam a charging Mighyena with green band around its back. The impact from Aggron's Iron Tail easily crushed Mightyena's back, killing it. Aggron then swung its glowing claws to meet incoming Scizor's glowing claw.

_CLANG!_

A SecFor Scizor jumped back to avoid Aggron's claw only to get sniped by enemy Clawitzer's Water Pulse. Due to Clawitzer's power, a Water Pulse slammed Scizor against the sandbags that the human defenders have set up. The humans yelled and began to fire at the advancing Aggron and others. It was admirable of them to stand against them, but in Aggron's eyes, the humans are nothing but fools and preys. He holds the same thought about the Pokemon who side with them as their slaves. Hearing the pained cry of Crawdaunt and few Zangoose, Aggron scoffed in disgust. Aggrong grabbed one of Zangoose and threw it at the humans. A bleeding Zangoose got turned into nothing but bloodied mess.

A SecFor Vaporeon jumped on the sandbags and fired a spray of boiling water at Aggron. Vaporeon's Scald gets intercepted by other Clawitzer's Water Pulse, forming puddles on the street. Humans fired bullets from their rifles and turret. Some bullets dig into the invaders' flesh while some just bounced off the armor or thick skin. The advancing invaders growled and snarled as more of the SecFor Pokemon appeared.

Without hesitating, the SecFor Pokemon along with the human defenders launched their ranged attacks at the invaders. Vaporeon, Wartortle, Golduck, and Aquamarill fired Water Pulse, Scald, and Bubblebeam. Magnezone and Manectric let out Thunderbolt. Heatmor and Torkoal breathed Flamethrower and Flame Burst.

At the same time, the invaders launched their own ranged attacks. The Crawdaunt and Clawitzer fired Bubblebeam, Water Pulse, and Dark Pulse. Barbaracle and Crustle launched the Rock Tomb like catapult. Aggron with Lairon, Zangoose, Absol, and others merely continue their advancement while some of them taking hits.

Suddenly, some of the invaders exploded, damaging those who are in close range. Aggron looks up only to see two helicopters that have just fired the missiles on them and now, firing the bullets. Aggron growled but gave nasty smile when a group of Hawlucha and Flechinder appeared and took two helicopters. One helicopter exploded while the other crashed into one of the building, creating more debris.

One of the humans said something and the SecFor began to retreat with Aggron and others chasing them. After running couple meters, the invaders get ambushed by the human and their Pokemon who are either inside the building or on the rooftop. The defenders have managed to kill a dozen including three Clawitzer and four Clawdaunt. In retaliation, some of the invaders destroyed the buildings, taking the ambushers down. Aggron relished at the sight of destruction as the sound of humans' and Pokemon's scream could be heard.

**In different area of Ambrette Town…**

"Arcanine! Flamethrower 3 ol clock!" Front Eight ordered. His Arcanine quickly unleashed Flamethrower at the charging Crobat, who let out a screech. A Crobat slammed into the ground, burnt. Hearing something coming, Front Eight turned around with his GP-16 to see a Kabutop charging toward him with its bloodied blades that have claimed several humans and Pokemon live. Front Eight pulled a trigger to fire few controlled bursts of bullets. The Kabutop used its reflex to dodge some bullets while continuing to charge, growling as its Battle Armor get pelted by the bullets. Front Eight swore and rolled over sideway to avoid one of the Kabutop's sickles.

Front Eight quickly get on his feet to get away from Kabutop who turned still with intention of killing him with its sickle blades. Fortunately, a Mienshao with green band around neck appeared with its speed and use Force Palm with two arms on Kabutop, sending it through the wall into the building. He could hear the sound of debris crashing. Front Eight, still panting, muttered his gratitude to Mienshao. Front Twelve, carrying GP-16, walked behind Mienshao and asked, "You aright, Eight?"

Several SecFor soldiers appeared with few Pokemon. The Front Squad B, because they have lost two and one got injured, has been combined with Front Squad C that consisted of Front Fifteen, Sixteen, and Nineteen. They have agreed to call it Front Squad BC.

"Yeah. Thought that damn thing will get me." Front Eight answered while checking his rifle. "This is…This is ridiculous…" His sentiment was shared by Front Twelve, Mienshao, and Arcanine.

"More enemies coming!" Front Sixteen called out, causing Front Eight and others to get in position. The enemies appeared with some of them have blood on their body. Front Eight could see one of the Seviper holding a bloody human arm that's dripping blood while a Drapion who just walked out of the ruined building, holding a corpse of Scrafty that's dripping with poisonous liquid. Front Eight and others stiffen when they noticed that there's something abnormal about the Drapion. Unlike the normal ones, this Drapion has much longer segment that connected chest to lower body plus all three spikes on its head and the tails are longer. They could see that Drapion's fangs dripping poisonous liquid.

"Great, it's another one of those freaks…Damn them for making them…" Front Twelve muttered. Front Eleven agreed, slowly wrapped his finger around the trigger, aiming his rifle at the Drapion. Arcanine growled at the sight of Drapion who merely toss a Scrafty's corpse against the building. The defenders could see the bloodlust and sadistic joy on abnormal Drapion's face. It doesn't take a genius or Psychic type Pokemon to know what this Drapion is going to do. A Drapion made a sound and the enemy Pokemon charged with few of them launching Rock Throw, Sludge, and other various attacks.

**At the former Ambrette Aquarium now converted as the base for the SecFor…In planning room…**

"This is hell…" A short-hair brunette middle age woman muttered. She is wearing a SecFor uniform with rank insignia of Lieutenant Colonel on her shoulders and chest along with a pistol on her hip. She stared with her hazel eyes at the map of Ambrette Town, showing two different colors: green circle for SecFor while red circle for the invaders. According to the map, about 42 percent of Ambrette Town has been taken over by the invaders. One of the analyzers calculated that in next ten to fifteen minutes, the invaders will claim the next 10 percent or so including the aquarium.

Indeed, they are slowly losing the ground to the invaders and to make things worse, the relief force with the anti-air units that were supposedly dispatched from Sapin Town (located 3 miles away from Camphrier Town) 10 minutes ago has been delayed, due to the engine problem. Fortunately, the defenders have relocated the some of the civilians to Ambrette SecFor Base, located on Route 9 twenty minutes ago. However, there are still civilians in the town particularly in the northern area, a no place for them to be as they could get hurt or killed in crossfire between the defenders and the invaders. Especially the invaders who have no qualm in killing the civilians; she has even heard from the communication that some invaders ate the civilians along the defenders.

**[Author: Sapin is French for Hemlock, one of the trees that can be found in France.]**

One of the officers, standing around the table, muttered, "This…has to be convenience…"

Lieutenant Colonel raised her eyebrows and said, "Care to explain that?"

"A permission to be frank, ma'am?" A man asked. After receiving a nod from Lieutenant Colonel, he began to speak, "It's just that…The invaders pick a good time to attack for the third time…they came prepared with the number of…wild Pokemon. Something that we have not expected from them…Those Terror Pokemon. Plus, the Sapin relief force chose a good time to have engine problem…"

"What are you getting at, Lieutenant Brill?" Lieutenant Colonel's impatience could be detected in her tone.

"I believed that the terrorists may be link to the engine problem…Despite that they have lost control of the Terror Pokemon, they must have known that the Terror Pokemon are going to re-invade us."

"That is possible, Lieutenant…" Lieutenant Colonel said, displaying thoughtful look on her face while looking at the map. She agreed with what Lieutenant Brill said and thought about the reports about the previous invasion of other places that she has read. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered reading about the presence of the terrorists has been sighted in some of the places such as Cyllage City. She then thought about the rumors about the Psychic-type Pokemon bent on finding the terrorists for unknown reason.

"_Terror Pokemon…_" She thought. It took a month before the SecFor Intelligence learned that some of the terrorists' overaggressive and destructive Pokemon that have been genetically modified by the terrorists broke away and began to run amok. Although the Terror Pokemon has no humans commanding them, they strangely became less aggressive (but still aggressive) and have even shown the sign of strategy with that particular Slaking who was a nightmare to take down from the first invasion being an example. That abnormal Slaking, whose species are known for their extreme laziness, has displayed several tactics such as using Pokemon/human/anything as a shield, hit and run, using the buildings as cover, and even setting the traps. It has also used several powerful and destructive moves such as Earthquake, Brick Break, and Fling.

"_At least, that monster is dead…No one deserves to be in that monster's stomach_…" Lieutenant Colonel thought. She has seen how shaken the survivors were as they have witnessed the Slaking and other invaders ripping the bodies and limbs apart. She remembered seeing this one survivor broke down when she spoke of the number of human and Pokemon have been eaten by Slaking. She was the only one of Middle Squad D who survived the brutal and destructive Slaking's mindless massacre. It was fortunate that the Slaking's invasion has failed.

Due to the location of Ambrette Town being on the high ground with only the way for the travelers from the north to enter is to walk up the long stairs, the first and second invasions of Ambrette Town have failed. The SecFor has the line after line of heavy machine gun turrets, sandbags, and the number of SecFor with the air support in form of the helicopters and flying Pokemon.

Now, she has new example: the invaders, either somehow knew that there will be an ambush or just too impatient, have 'ordered' the Water-type Pokemon to attack the Front Squads. The Water-type invaders caused the SecFor to set the trap off too early and the actual invaders arrived afterward with the significant number of flying Pokemon. She has never seen such intense air fight with the enemy air that are not holding back and constantly attacking the SecFor air, shocking them with such ferocity and savageness. The invaders have effectively robbed the defenders of their air support, one of the key assets. They also made the Steel-type walk in front, providing the cover with the non-Steep type, behind them, handling the offense.

The AP-21 Semi-Automatic Rifle, while being capable of piercing the armor, takes several bullets to penetrate most of the Steel-type to deal damage. Most of the squads do not have AP-21 Rifle or anything that is anti-armor to deal with the Steel-type. Some of the SecFor squads do not have enough Electric-type to handle the Water-type while some SecFor personnel do not even have Pokemon.

She turned to Lieutenant Brill and asked, "Do you believe that the terrorists will infiltrate us during the invasion?"

"Yes, ma'am. It seems to be logical with right now, the invaders have our forces' attention on them, meaning they may be free to do something."

"I assume that you-"Lieutenant Colonel got interrupted by an explosion that caused the building to shake. She looks around, seeing the confusion and alert among the officers, soldiers, and the Pokemon. She demanded, "Someone, give me a sitrep! I want to know what's happen!"

The radio on the table came to life with a man's voice screaming, "-GOT BREACH! WE GOT SECURITY BREACH! THEY'RE BREAKI-AH!" Several gunshots could be heard. The radio went silent.

"The invaders or t_errorists…They're here…_" Lieutenant Colonel thought.

**Eleven minutes later…At Ambrette SecFor Base on Route 9…**

"Sir, we've lost contact with the aquarium. They have gone dark." A female communication officer said.

"Re-establish the contact with them! Also, I want to know what's taking the anti-air units so long. They should be here long ago! Those damn invaders control the air now!" A man who holds the rank of Colonel barked.

"Due to severe thunderstorm, the Sapin base said the anti-air units will arrive in an hour at the earliest from now."

Colonel got quiet when a male communication officer basically said that the friendly anti-air units will be too late. He took few deep breaths and began to think. He has to deal with organizing the defense against the invasion and dealing with the increasing number of civilian coming into the base. How should he handle these issues? What actions should the SecFor take? His options are limited due to now unfriendly sky and the harsh terrain on Route 9 that used to be Rhyhorn racing track until the race has been shut down and the SecFor just converted the rough, rocky road into smoother road as to decrease the traveling time from Ambrette Tow and Rochetown (a smaller town located close to the Glittering Cave) with the Ambrette Base located between them. **[Author: Roche mean 'rock' in French]**

"_This base will be too cramped with more of the civilians coming…_" Colonel thought before sighing, not liking this, but it seems to be the most reasonable way to deal with the civilians. He told one of the officers to continue to monitor Ambrette Town and to get updates. Colonel walked out of the communication room. He has an order to issue.

* * *

**Author: **Do these AU characters: Jaclyn, Diana, and Danica remind you of some characters? Note that they are AU (alternative universe).

Yes, Ambrette Town is bigger. Yes, there's more than 17 cities/towns in Kalos region.


	17. Chapter 17

yPokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 17

**33 minutes later…**

"COME ON! DRIVE FASTER!" Front Eight screamed, urging Front Eleven to speed the vehicle up as he fired his GP-16 rifle at the closest Hawlucha, who let out a screech. It went down, crashing against the ground and Front Eight moved back inside the window to reload. The SecFor have lost Ambrette Town with most of their air force neutralized by the enemy air who now dominate the sky. The SecFor have also lost communication with their base, formerly Ambrette Aquarium, and it took a while before Major Bon (a middle-aged SecFor officer from earlier who ordered for more anti-air) gave an order for all remaining defenders to gather the civilians that they have rescue and retreat with the remaining function vehicles that came from the Ambrette Base with the soldiers, now transporting the civilians that they have gathered.

Due to sky being dominated by the enemies, the defenders and town residents have suffered the severe casualty. Front Squad BC, Front Eight's squad, has lost a man who got his head eaten by enemy Seviper, a woman who got sliced in halves by a Kabuto who recovered from Mienshao's Force Palm, and few Pokemon such as Heracross, Flareon, Simipour, and Ursaring. Front Eight's Arcanine has suffered serious injuries from unnatural Drapion who managed to landed couple direct Cross Poison and Venoshock. Front Eight managed to save his life by returning him to his Poke Ball before Drapion could land a killing blow. Seeing that they have been completely outmatched by Drapion and other invaders, they made tactical retreat. The only Pokemon that Front Eight has left is Magneton who is also stored in its ball.

As with other SecFor, the Front Squad BC is currently on the way to Ambrette Base while the enemy Pokemon, all air, chasing them with intention of killing them. Some enemies such as Noivern want to eat them.

Front Eleven screamed, "I'm driving at max speed, sir!" She has her foot pressed down against gas pedal with both hands on the steering wheel. It is a good thing that the SecFor has long ago clear and smoothen the Route 9, otherwise it would be extremely difficult for the SecFor vehicles to travel with the rocks and rough terrain.

"Sir! We're here! We're here! The gate is open!" Front Eleven exclaimed as she drive the vehicle along with other six vehicles.

"Then drive us in, Eleven!" Front Eight barked while aiming his rifle at one of Crobat but didn't pull a trigger as he doesn't want to waste the bullets plus a Crobat seems to be more agile than a Hawlucha that he shot down. He could see that the main gate has been fortified with the number of SecFor personnel, Pokemon, machine gun turrets, and mortar.

As the last vehicle goes through, one of the SecFor personnel shouted, "Close the gate!"

"Enemies incoming!"

"Get the turrets ready! Same with Pokemon that can use anti-Flying attacks!"

"They're in range!"

"FIRE!"

"HIT THOSE FLYING BASTARDS!"

Few minutes later, the SecFor watched the surviving enemies flying away. Not a single human or Pokemon cheered as they all know that the enemies will be coming.

**Later…**

Front Eight and the remaining Front Squad BC could be seen sitting in the resting room with their helmet off. They have just hopped off the vehicle, letting the other SecFor personnel handle the civilians. They also gave their brief report about Ambrette Town to the officer who told them, "Take a rest, soldiers…But stay combat ready. The enemies will be coming."

Considering that they have engaged in intense battles against merciless invaders, they gladly followed the order. Currently, Front Twelve and Fifteen are cleaning their rifle and pistol in silence, Front Eleven is chatting with Nineteen, and Front Eight is in deep thought. Front Sixteen died before he could get on the vehicle.

He felt disappointed in himself again as he has lost another good man to enemy Lucario and nearly lost Courage the Arcanine to that enhanced Drapion. An Arcanine is currently being treated in medical center along with the number of injured humans and Pokemon. Granted that he has lost few human and Pokemon under his command in the past, he still took it hard regardless whether if it was human or Pokemon.

"_I should stop thinking about this…Must focus on now…_" Front Eight thought, "_At least, Courage will live…The same with Nine…They say his head will be fine…_"

He sighed, grabbing his dirty rifle, pistol, and combat knife along with a rag. He began to clean them without thinking about anything. Few meters away from the remaining Front Squad BC, a squad of seven humans could be seen leaving the resting area with their weapons. No one pay attention to them.

**In Canterlot… afternoon…**

Princess Celestia is sitting in her study, reading through several reports and letters about various topics, ranging from the condition about the Canterlot Castle, how the cities and towns in Equestria are doing, future appointment with some of the high-ranking officials, and a notification from the Griffon Empire about the future meeting. Apparently, Kind Addler wants to continue their discussion about the incoming Obstacle tournament called the Spring Obstacle challenge as this spring; it is the Pony Kingdom's turn to host it. Plus he demanded for another match of chess.

"_That King Addler…_" Princess Celestia shook her head at the thought of King Addler, with Queen Olora, who reign over the Griffon Kingdom located in northern region of Equestria. The Pony Kingdom and the Griffon Kingdom are on somewhat good term with a rivalry in sports and education where one of two would take turn to hold sport, academic, or Obstacle events. Sometime they would host the global ones where the other races such as Horses, Zebra, Minotaur, Canines (with Diamond Dogs being one of the species), Felines, and rarely, Dragons and other races would participate by sending their athletes, scholars, or contenders.

**[Author: Obstacle events are the events where the races would send their qualified contenders to compete. The contenders will face several combinations of physical and mental challenges.] **

"_And the Apes_…"

She frowned as the last time that the Kingdom of Apes sent their warriors and scholars to the war game (back then, it was popular but fell out of favor as it was extremely intense that even a team of Dragons got injured badly in the last war game) around 300 years ago before they unexpectedly became an isolationist kingdom where no ONE can travel to their land, located in the middle-western region of a continent called Peditra, located east of Equestria and west of Calamea. Zebra, Horse, Canines, and few Dragon tribes also live on Peditra along with few Pony and Griffon settlements.

She remembered how brutal and skillful the Ape warriors were as they came in the second place while the first place goes to the Dragons and the Minotaur got placed in third. She doesn't know why the Kingdom of Apes chose a path of isolationists, but has been respecting their decision, the same with other races. Since then, their seat on the Council has been untouched along with the seat that once belongs to the Dragons.

"_Apes…Humans_…" Princess Celestia mused, comparing the Apes to the Humans that she has seen from Forest's memories whenever Forest and Twilight visited her monthly to fix the translation spell and to discuss about the Pokemon and Humans with Forest. Apes and Humans have similar appearance in term of body shape with their face and hands, though the Apes are bulkier and possibly heavier than Humans. They both walk on two, though she remembered seeing some Apes sprint on four. They both wear clothes, but Humans seem to wear more clothes than Apes since Humans don't have much hair on their body. Remembering what she has seen, Humans seem to be omnivores like Apes.

Princess Celestia felt disappointed as Forest and his memories don't have sufficient information other than Humans being more advanced than the Apes. However, she doubts that all humans are that violent as the human terrorists in Forest's memories.

She then thought about what she knows about the Pokemon that exist with the Humans. Pokemon has unknown number of species, ranging from critter-like to monstrous sized beings like a snake that's made of rocks though Forest easily took it down crushing its head with devastating blue orb. She was surprised to see a Zebra-like being that can use lightning attack. When she was going through Forest's memories, she has observed that all Pokemon have displayed various kinds of 'magic' from breathing fire to summoning the rocks out of air. She even saw this one giant bird created a small but powerful hurricane by flapping its wings and a blue round mouse with rabbit ears spat a blue orb at the sky to summon a rainstorm. This showed her that the Pokemon are capable of changing the weather. With aid of energy as mentioned by Forest.

"_Speaking of Pokemon_…" Princess Celestia thought, now levitating a letter sent by Spike before afternon. She was half-disappointed and half-amused when she read a letter about how Forest 'helped' Ponyville with Winter Wrap-Up and later, has a wrestling match against Pinkie Pie. Fortunately, nopony got hurt though few animals got scared.

Despite this and Forest still having difficulty to get along with the Ponies other than Twilight and Spike, she was mostly pleased with him as he has at least improved his behavior toward the Ponies or any beings as few months ago, he was very hostile. He has learn new things such as He has also been following most of the rules such as no killing intelligent being (such as Ponies, Griffons, etc.), no eating meat unless the meat come from wild animal, no telling anypony (or anyone) outside the Princesses and the wielders of Element of Harmony about being from different dimension, and others.

Forest still broke the rules about no fighting unless in self-defense and damaging the owners' property as three weeks ago, Forest has 'accidentally' ruined somepony's dinner at the party thrown by Pinkie Pie. Twilight mentioned in her letter that Forest did apologize in his own way (which was done by grunting) and later, brawled with a Pegasus and Earth Pony. Princess Luna wasn't happy on that night. Thankfully, Forest only gave them few bruises.

"_Is it possible for Forest to go without an act of violence longer than two weeks?_" She wondered. Considering what she has seen, violence has major impact on Forest's and other Pokemon lifestyle. Twilight has even mentioned that she thought Forest was suffering a withdrawal symptom from lack of violence. It may sound ridiculous to somepony, but it may be possible for Forest.

Princess Celestia sighed, putting Twlight's letter down on her desk. She summoned a paper and quill from the shelves. Just before she could write the first letter on paper, a small scroll appeared in flash of flame. She caught it with her magic and unrolled it to read it. Her expression changed to serious, she dropped a scroll which is another letter from Twilight. She immediately walked out of her study.

"Guards!" She called out.

"Yes, your maj-"

"Bring me any available squad. Combat ready."

**Earlier…Close to Fluttershy's home…**

It was such a beautiful afternoon as today is the first day of spring with the land now filled with brilliant green. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity could be seen having a lunch and tea while Spike who's sitting next to them, was helping himself with another gem. Few feet from them, Forest lying on the ground few feet away from them, looking bored as he has eaten a fish provided by Fluttershy. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were unable to come over, due to their work: farming and baking much to Forest's relief as he does not want to be in few feet within Pinkie Pie.

"And…That is how the Manticores live their lives." Fluttershy explained to interested Twilight, confused Rainbow, and Rarity who took another sip of tea that Fluttershy made. Fluttershy turned to look at Forest, who staring at her showing that he heard her explanation about the Manticores in greater detail than Twilight's.

"That was very interesting detail, Fluttershy…Wonder why the books don't those details…" Twilight commented. Rainbow snorted and said, "Who care. They're just small details. No biggie."

Twilight stared at Rainbow with incredulous look and said, "S-small detail? Rainbow! Fluttershy managed to get MORE details about the Mantiores from a Manticore in her care! Manticores, Rainbow! Manticores! They're one of the things that we do not know much about! This is big, Rainbow!"

Twilight then began to list of races and species that the Ponies lack sufficient information about, "Timber Wolves, Cockatrices, Basilisks who are supposedly responsible for the birth of Cockatrices…Which is ridiculous…" Rainbow slowly moved away from Twilight who continued, "And then, there are intelligent beings to consider! We only know much about us the Ponies…Griffons…Diamond Dogs who are one species of the Canines…We still lacked the information about the Horses, Zebras, and Dra-"

"TWILIGHT! Chill! I get it! They're big deals!" Rainbow shouted, stopping Twilight. She raised her hooves when Twilight glared at her. She and Twilight heard giggling and turned to see Fluttershy and Rarity covering their mouth, smiling while Spike clutching his mouth and stomach, sniggering. Forest, being himself, just grunted in half amusement and half annoyance.

"Oh darling, I know you are excited but please, we're having lunch and enjoying the conversation." Rarity spoke before turning to Fluttershy, "That was…fascinating, dear."

"Thank you, Rarity…I enjoyed learning new things from Manny…" Fluttershy said. Manny is the name of Manticore in Fluttershy's care as he has suffered the broken wings. The very same Manticore that Fluttershy showed kindness by removing a thorn from paw.

Forest muttered, "Manticore weak." He ignored the looks from the Ponies and Spike. They have learned that Forest has fought few Manticores and other animals during his stay in the Everfree Forest. He mentioned that he wasn't impressed and called them weak.

"Bad taste. Too."

The Ponies and Spike went quiet. Twilight groaned and facehoof when Forest, the only one who eats meat in the group, casually mentioned that he has eaten few Manticores and he thought they tasted bad. Rarity and Rainbow both comforted frightened Fluttershy, who worried about Manny's safety. While Fluttershy does not mind the carnivores and omnivores since she take care of the bear, walrus, otters, and others that eat meat as part of their diet, she does feel uncomfortable whenever Forest said something about eating meat. In front of the Ponies.

"Forest…" Rarity started but wasn't sure what to say without being rude. She took few seconds to choose her words, "They're…Manticores." She looks slightly revolted and green. Rainbow continues to pat Fluttershy's back as to keep her calm while Spike squirmed awkwardly.

Seeing this, Twilight decided to say, "Fluttershy, don't worry. Manny is safe from him. Right, Forest?" At the latter part, she gave a look at Forest who merely said, "No Manticore."

"See, Fluttershy?" Twilight smiled at Fluttershy who seems to calm down a bit.

"_Leave it to Forest to make moments awkward_…" Twilight thought as this is not the first time. She shuddered as she thought about Heart and Hooves Day two months ago when she and her friends have to explain what is a marriage and how romantic relationship work, because Forest doesn't know anything outside of fighting, violence, and few random things. They even have to give him the Talk in their own version. It was truly of the awkward times for them.

**[Author: to make things simple, Hearts and Hooves Day is Feb. 14****th****. In preparation, the Pegasi would melt the snow a week before Hearts and Hooves Day and once this holiday is done, Pegasi would wait two or three days before summoning the snows.]**

Twilight was about to say something when she noticed the grass seem to get darker and heard Fluttershy let out a yelp. She could see her pointing her hoof at the sky. Wondering what caused Fluttershy to look so frightened; Twilight and other Ponies look up at the sky. Their eyes widened as three Dragons slowly moving toward their position!

"D-d-d-dragons!" Rarity exclaimed in shock and fear. Granted that they have handled one Dragon, but three grown Dragons? Not to mention that the Dragon, excluding Spike, usually stay away from the Pony and Griffon settlements.

"Cool!" Spike commented as he has never seen a Dragon other than himself and the pictures of them in the books that barely have information about the Dragons. Twilight could see wonder and excitement in Spike's eyes. Rainbow Dash disagreed with Spike, "Pssh! Cool, yeah right…." Out of all, Rainbow managed masks her shock at the sight of incoming Dragons.

Not wasting a second, Twilight ordered Spike to run inside Fluttershy's cottage and send a letter to notify Princess Celestia. Spike nodded and ran away to the cottage, leaving them to wait for the Dragons.

THUDS!

**Now…**

The Dragons have landed on the ground couple meters away from the group with their wings folded and claws digging into the ground. Two Dragons growled while one being quiet. Twilight made some observations about those three Dragons' appearance. The one on the right has dark blue scales with lighter blue belly, a pair of orange eyes, a line of thin tall spikes from head to tail, thinner neck, and seem to look feminine. "Possibly a female Dragon." Twilight thought.

The middle Dragon is completely covered in brownish orange scales that have few slash marks. Twilight could see it has two long sinister looking horns pointing forward. Looking at it, she noticed that it is bigger than the other two and it has thick neck. Twilight gulped as it glared at her, her friends, and Forest with disgust.

The left one looks familiar with it being in red scale with yellow belly, has a pair of orange eyes and fin-like appendages on each side of its head. Unlike the other two who are still glaring and growling, this one gave some sort of apologetic look. Fluttershy let out a gasp while Forest growled.

Seeing the looks from her friends, Fluttershy said, "T-t-that's the same Dragon few months ago…"

"What?" Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity said at once and took another look at the red one. Sure enough, it is the same Dragon that Fluttershy has used The Stare on when they were on the mission that led them to the fight between Forest and the red Dragon.

Before anypony could say something, the middle Dragon stepped forward and spoke in deep male voice with a hint of anger, "Ponies! We are not here to harm you."

"Whew, they're only here to talk-"Rarity didn't finished as the brownish orange Dragon continued, "We 'politely' request that you leave this area and the black fox."

"What?" All Ponies but Fluttershy shouted. Twilight stepped forward and spoke in firm, "Is this about Forest and your friend's fight few months, we can-"

"No. This is not about a…fight."

"Huh?" Rainbow blurted out.

"We are here to deal with that dishonorable vermin for attacking him in his sleep!" The giant Dragon let a growl, staring directly at Forest. He continued, "Now leave the area."

"Hold it! What do you mean 'here to deal with vermin'?" Rainbow Dash asked, stepping forward. She managed not to jump when the Dragon growled at her interruption. The dark blue Dragon walked to orange one and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. The dark blue one gave him some look, making him calm down. The orange Dragon answered, "Simple, rainbow colored Pony. We-No, I am going to make that black fox pay…with his life."

"You want fight?" Forest spoke, slowly walked right pass by Twilight. His face displayed completely different expression. It has changed from boredom and irritations to excitement and hunger. A hunger for violence. The Ponies could even hear his excitement in his tone.

"_Yes…The feeling was right…Another round! Or a fight against that one._" Forest thought, happy about a fight by judging the giant orange Dragon's tone. He hasn't had a decent fill of violence since his fight against Rainbow Dash. His body slightly trembled at the reminder. The screaming voice whom he has called it 'Screamer' screamed repeatedly, "WHO CARE! _FIGHT THEM ALL! MAKE THEM BLEED! BLEED! BLEED! FIGHT! KILL_!"

Forest was about to change his position to stand on two when he hear Twilight, much to his annoyance.

"Forest, wait!"

Twilight jumped front of Forest who gave annoyed growl. Ignoring this, she turn around to address an orange Dragon, "Look, sir Dragon. I'm sure there is no need for this-"

"Yes there is."

"I know Forest has done dishonorable way, but that was little over three months ago-"

_FLASH!_

The Ponies and others blinked their eyes only to see Princess Celestia in her glory with a squad of Royal Guards standing protectively around her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy cheered. Twilight sighed in relief as Princess Celestia will probably handle the Dragon with diplomacy.

Seeing Princess Celestia, Forest shook his head and reluctantly decided to stay on four despite the Screamer's angry protest. Forest still wants to get back to his dimension. It wouldn't be good idea to stand on two as the white Alicorn will know that he was planning to fight the Dragon.

"_There's always a time to fight…This is not the right time_…" The Whisperer softly spoke in Forest's mind.

The giant Dragon quietly growled, "You're…Princess Celestia." Behind him, the dark blue and red Dragons look at each other.

"Why yes, I am." Princess Celestia calmly responds. She made a gesture, causing the Royal Guards to step aside to let her walked couple steps toward the Dragon, whom she assumed to be the leader. "And you, Dragons, are in the Pony land."

* * *

**Author:** Here we are, ch. 17. The SecFor has lost Ambrette Town, due to their air forces have been decimated by the invader airs. They were left with no choice but to gather the civilians that they have managed to find and retreated to Ambrette Base.

In MLP world, as you can see, the Ponies meet the same red Dragon from episode called Dragonshy. That's right! With other two Dragons! And Princess Celestia! In case you didn't notice, the brownish orange Dragon is here to punish Forest for being dishonorable bastard, because he attacked the red Dragon who was sleeping in his cave.

Will Princess Celestia able to persuade the Dragons to think otherwise? Will the Dragons get their 'justice' on Forest, who still have his power limited by Princess Celestia? Will Forest get to fight and fulfilled his thirst for action?

What do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 18

**Close to the Everfree Forest…**

"Mind explaining why you three Dragons are here?" Princess Celestia inquired as she stared at a group of three Dragons.

"We are here to punish this…Canine for unprovoked and dishonorable attack on him." The leader pointed at the red Dragon behind him. The leader stared at the white Alicorn named Priness Celestia, the so-called the 'Princess of the Sun' as the Ponies referred her due to her power to control the Sun. He scoffed at the thought of a mere being controlling the Sun.

"I see…" The white royal Alicorn said, studying the red Dragon. "When and where this injustice occurred?"

"Three months or so ago, at the mountain close to this forest here." The red Dragon answered in quiet tone but loud enough for the Ponies to hear, pointing at the mountain that is on other side of the Everfree Forest.

"Will you allow us deal with this fox?" The leader of Dragon group answered while staring at the leader of Pony Kingdom and then, glared at the fox who merely stared back with his yellow eyes. "_Disgusting dog…I can see its desire for violence_. _Along with that twisted magic, I can smell it_."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you that, Dragon."

The brownish orange Dragon doesn't like it and growled, "Why is that? You, of all Ponies, know how the Dragon justice system works. We refuse to let this…this cowardice go unpunished. The coward fox attacked him in his cave."

Twilight's ears perked at this, showing interest. She never knew that the Dragons have their justice system; she wondered how does their justice system compared to the Ponies' and the Griffons'.

"You, the **Dragon**, should know better than bringing **your **justice in the **Ponies**' land where you are accusing the fox here and where this incident happened in the land under the **Ponies** and the **Griffons **control**.**" Princess Celestia said, placing the emphasis on the word 'Dragon', 'your', 'Ponies', and 'Griffons'. Indeed, the Everfree Forest and the mountain may be in the Pony Kingdom land, but the Ponies and the Griffons shared the control. This means the Griffons are allowed to come to the Everfree Forest and Everfree Mountain as they please.

"We still refused to let this goes unpunished." The dark blue Dragon growled in feminine voice as she walked to the orange Dragon's side.

"There will be no killing, Dragons." Princess Celestia calmly stated. She then looks directly at the red one to address, "And you, the one with red scales, should have notified the Pony Interspecies Justice System in Canterlot and report this incident by the flame immediately as possible."

"_Huh?_" All four wielders of the Element of Harmony thought at the same time. Twilight never knew that as the books about the Dragons never mention that. "_But again, the book 'Equestrian Justice and Laws for Interspecies: Ponies Edition' did mentioned that anytime the accident or crime occurred, the accuser or the victim, regardless of what species or race, is to report…I guess that applies to the Dragons…_" Twilight mused, remembering about what she has read as in case if somepony filing a lawsuit against Spike or Forest.

"Incident? You called this…an INCIDENT? That was not incident! That was an unprovoked attack! In dishonorable and coward way! Your justice system is a joke!" The leader Dragon loudly 'protested', causing the Royal Guards to tense but were forced to relaxed by the princess.

The white Alicorn continue to address the red Dragon as if the orange Dragon never object, "I assume you have met these four Ponies plus two who are in Ponyville? At the mountain?" The red Dragon looks at Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy who all gave a small wave. The red Dragon slowly nodded and answered, "Yes…I have…The Pegasus with pink mane persuaded me to leave my new…home to find a different place to live."

"Then you know that you have taken illegal residence…outside of the reservation land as well as endangering Ponyville with the smoke that you have created." The princess spoke in slightly stern tone.

Looking at the princess and the Royal Guards, Rarity whispered to Twilight, "Reservation land?" Fluttershy and Rainbow leaned forward to hear what Twilight will say.

"The books don't mention much, but they did say the Dragons do have their own land given by the Ponies and Griffons as the place for them to live in. While the land has been 'given', it is still technically ours and the Griffon Kingdom's." Twilight explained in low-tone.

"That makes…sense." Fluttershy whispered. They returned in time to see the red Dragon nodding in affirmative.

"Then that is settled. There will be no justice against the fox." Princess Celestia said.

"WHAT?" The orange Dragon roared angrily, causing the Royal Guards to tense and the four mares to wince at the volume. No doubt that the Ponies in Ponyville could hear that roar. He does not sound pleased by the princess's answer. He refused to let a 'Canine' get away unpunished for attacking and managed to har-

The orange Dragon paused to think about a way to make a fox pay. The area was silent for a minute. The orange Dragon spoke, "In that case…I demand a challenge that black Canine in honor duel. "

Few Royal Guards looks at each other.

"On what ground, Dragon? You know you cannot press the same charge, especially it has been invalidated-"

"This **Canine** has inflicted the unbearable pain on my kin with the **spells**." The orange Dragon has placed an emphasis on the word 'Canine' and 'spells'.

This made the Royal Guards confused and few of them murmured. Princess Celestia could hear several comments.

"Spells? Is he seriously saying that a fox, a Canine can cast the spells like Unicorns?" An Earth Pony in golden armor asked.

"This has to be a lie…There is no Canine that is capable of casting the spells or any form of active magic. I know it as I'm a Unicorn." Said the Unicorn in golden armor.

"No way that a Canine can be that strong…He doesn't look much." Said a Pegasus.

"Silence! Her majesty could hear us." A different Earth Pony hissed.

It is true as the Canines including the Diamond Dogs are not known for being capable of using an active magic. As with all the races, the Canines have passive magic within. Due to Forest's appearance despite that he doesn't have a tail; it is easy for anypony or being to refer him as a Canine. Only the princesses and the six mares know otherwise.

Seeing this, the orange Dragon ordered the red Dragon to get in front and show the injuries. The red Dragon showed reluctance but obeyed. The group of Ponies and Forest watched him walking in awkward manner toward them and stopped. The red Dragon slowly raised one of his wings and turned to show his side.

Fluttershy let out a small gasp.

On the red Dragon's exposed side, a noticeable blackish wound of 1 meter diameter could be seen. Strangely, the wound seem to emit faintly black smoke. The red Dragon felt slightly ashamed for showing this wound to the Ponies, especially the one with pink mane.

"Explain it, red Dragon." Princess Celestia spoke.

"I was hit by the fox's spell in form of purple and black spheres. The wound didn't appear until few hours later after…the Pony with pink mane convinced me to leave. It made flying and walking…painful." The red Dragon answered with slight pained. "I've never felt anything like this in my life…Until this…As you notice, it didn't go away. It didn't fade a bit."

The white Alicorn frowned and questioned, "Why did you waited three months before coming here."

"I…Didn't want to." At this, the orange Dragon snorted. Red Dragon continued, "I never plan to…I was trying to nurse myself. Until they" He made a gesture to the other Dragons, "found me two months later…"

"I made him explained the appearance of this…wound." The orange Dragon spoke in angry tone, "A wound that a black fox over there has inflicted. I can smell the same twisted magic on the fox! Now, you know. What is your answer?"

Everypony, the Dragons, and even Forest look at her. Princess Celestia sighed and said, "Before I can decide, I request that the red Dragon to allow me to see the memory."

The dark blue Dragon growled, "We are not-"

"Silence!" The orange Dragon hissed, "…Very well. You, go to her."

The red Dragon slowly walked toward Princess Celestia. When in the distance, he moved his neck toward the princess and placed his head on the ground in few feet away from the white Alicorn. Princess Celestia merely walked to his snout and placed her horn with her eyes glowing.

**Few minutes later…**

Princess Celestia sighed as she moved her horn away from the red Dragon. She gave a nod and the red Dragon slowly retreated back to where the other two Dragons standing. She turned around to face the Ponies and Forest. She then spoke.

"Forest…Come over here."

Forest, ignoring the looks from Twilight and her friends, walked and the Royal Guards made a room for him to pass through. He stopped at three feet away from Princess Celestia, wondering what is going to happen.

"Forest, do you…accept the Dragon's challenge." Forest blinked as he wasn't expecting the white Alicorn, the one who opposed the use of violence and the one who gave him the rules, to ask if he want to fight the orange Dragon.

"WHAT?"

Forest and others including Princess Celestia looks only to see Rainbow Dash, who has just shouted. Seeing this, Rainbow gave a sheepish look and laughed nervously. She quickly landed on the ground with Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy still showing surprised expression.

Forest snorted and thought, "_Amusing_."

"Answer her, fox!" The orange Dragon growled. Forest growled back before answering Princess Celestia with one word, "Accept."

At this, the Screamer screamed in glee.

His ears picked up one of the Ponies in golden armor muttering, "He must be suicidal…Saying yes to challenge a Dragon."

"Very well, Forest. Stand still." He felt a tap from the white Alicorn's horn. He wondered what she is doing and a second later, he felt a slight pain in his body. The flow of his energy has changed, he could feel it. He felt somewhat ecstatic. Whatever she did, he began to feel like he has become the Pokemon again. He felt normal again, a Zoroark. Did she remove the limiter?

"I hereby allow this honor duel." At this, Twilight and others widened their eyes. Inside Forest's mind, the Screamer screamed louder with greater glee while the Whisperer remained silent. The white Alicorn did remove the limiter, no longer the energy in the body flow restrained.

Princess Celestia continued in loud tone, "Because this place is unsuitable as it is close to Ponyville, I demand the duel is to be relocated to different location, far away from Ponyville."

Princess Celestia looks at the now sneering orange Dragon and asked, "You. Since you are the one who demand the honor duel, you are allowed to choose."

"I choose the Everfree Mountain for the duel to take place." Said the orange Dragon.

**Later…On the Everfree Mountain…**

Forest and the orange Dragon could be seen in surprisingly open area, surrounded by the rocks and few trees. The two Dragons, dark blue and red ones, have landed on high cliff. Princess Celestia and the other Ponies including Twilight and Rainbow Dash are on other cliff. Fluttershy and Rarity have requested to stay at Fluttershy's cottage with Spike. Princess Celestia allowed it.

"I…Can't believe this." Twilight said, still shocked, "Forest is going to…fight another Dragon. This time, a bigger Dragon…"

"As much as he and I don't get along much, I hope there is no…killing in this duel. I don't want Forest to…fall." Rainbow Dash quietly muttered. Twilight nodded and gave a worried look at Forest below. She has gotten used to Forest's presence in the library. Sure, Forest still doesn't get the idea of friendship and that he's still violent but Twilight has somewhat accepted him. Does she see Forest as friend? She wasn't sure but still, she doesn't want Forest to die or suffer extremely painful injuries.

Princess Celestia began to speak, "Challengers! Since this location still under the Ponies and Griffon control, I decided the rules!" She stared at the orange Dragon, seem to daring him to protest. Fortunately, the orange Dragon didn't and she continued, "First rule! There will be no maiming or killing allowed!"

Twilight and Rainbow both sighed in relief while the orange Dragon growled but didn't say anything.

"Second rule! Should there be obvious sign of winner or I step in, the duel is to be over." Princess Celestia said, staring at Forest and the orange Dragon. Seeing that there is no objection, she carried on, "I will now cast the force field spell for the safety reason."

Her long horn began to glow and a rectangular magical force field appeared, trapping Forest and the Dragon inside. With her horn still glowing as to keep the force field maintained, Princess Celestia spoke, "Dragon! Tell Forest the fox your name."

The orange Dragon snarled, "We do not give our name to those who are not Dragons." The Alicorn gave him a hard look, causing him to sighed, "But there will be exception…Very well. I am Thrash, the one who will punish you, fox. You will regret what you have done and this."

Forest snorted, feeling annoyed by the orange Dragon's voice as well as being impatient. He, like the Screamer, is getting excited at the prospect of fighting the Dragon, though he was hoping to fight the red one again. In preparation, Forest changed his stance to stand on two in position with his claws on his side, readied. He could see the Dragon looks confused at him standing on two, but doesn't care. He focused the energy flow within his body. To him, it has been a very long time with the limiter placed by the Alicorn to restrict the flow of energy, leaving him only with Agility and Nasty Plot.

He could feel the energy flowing to his chest, claws, and legs.

Thrash readied himself, growling with one of his claws forward. Forest's eyes briefly moved around before focusing on his foe. The Whisperer whispered that the force field is big enough for the Dragon to maneuver in air.

"The duel between Forest and Thrash will…" Princess Celestia said as the two challengers tense their muscles, "began."

**Inside the force field…**

"GRAAAAWRRRRR!" Thrash let out a roar as he charged toward him on four with his wings folded. Forest, on two, ran toward the charging Dragon with his claws on his side. He was slightly surprised at the running speed of his foe and as soon as he saw the foe is close enough to hit him with his claw, he jumped. The Dragon's claw stabbed into the ground with Forest landed on it, running toward his foe's head.

Seeing this, the Dragon let out a flamethrower at him. Forest forced the energy in his legs to flow faster, increasing his speed. The flame missed and ended up hitting the rocky ground. The Dragon growled as the fox of unknown species was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go? Come out!" Thrash roared with his red slit-eyes quickly moved around to see where the fox at. The Dragon, due to his thick scales, couldn't feel the weight of Forest on back of his neck.

Forest, remembering his fight with the red Dragon, forced the energy to move through his head. He has used Nasty Plot to increase the power of his special attacks. He moved his claws together and pulled them apart with the blue energy sphere formed between the claws. Forest raised the Focus Blast still between the claws in air and quickly slammed it against the foe's scales.

Thrash let out a grunt when he felt the impact against his back of his neck. Thanks to the thickness of the scales on neck and that Forest didn't power up enough, Thrash doesn't feel the pain much but he does now know where Forest at. He began to shake himself violently to get Forest off him. He then jumped in air with his wings opened and began to spin his whole body. Two seconds later, Thrash stopped and looks down at the ground only to see couple incoming black-purple orbs. Knowing that the wound on his kin was caused by black purple orb, Thrash decided to dodge.

Thrash charged toward Forest from the sky with his claws with intention of slashing Forest apart. Forest dodged by jumping to side and counterattacked with Focus Blast. Thrash grunted as he felt Forest's Focus Blast grinding into his thick scales. The scales managed to prevent Forest's Focus Blast from penetrating through and fortunately for him, Forest's Focus Blast dispersed almost two seconds later.

Thrash turned himself around and landed before charging toward Forest to crush him. He used his claws and tail in attempt to hit Forest. Sadly for him, Forest managed to avoid by ducking, rolling over, jumping and used Thrash's limbs as platforms for Forest to jumped away, and other forms of maneuver. To Thrash's and the spectators' surprise, Forest duplicated himself from one to thirty and began to run around Thrash with his duplication doing the same. Forest then used Agility for further boost in speed, making him and his Double Team more blur.

This caused Thrash to get somewhat dizzy before he began to use his claws and tail to hit the duplications that disappeared upon getting hit. Realizing this, Thrash charged after the duplications, hitting them one by one with swipe from his claw or tail. Forest fired another volley of Shadow Balls from his mouth with his remaining Double Team firing their own Shadow Balls. Thrash, in attempt of evasion, flew in air. Forest quickly fired more Shadow Balls that appeared along with the fake Shadow Balls. Thrash attempted to maneuver but some of the real Shadow Balls have landed the hit.

Thrash growled as he felt unexpected pain that he has never experienced before. He thought the red Dragon was exaggerating about the purple-black spheres, but it seems the red one was right. It is as the skeletal Dragons of Death, from the stories told by the elder Dragons, are touching his heart with their icy claws.

"_What is this twisted magic? No one should have this kind of…magic_!" Thrash thought, "_This…fox...not only he can inflict the pain…He could be potentially a threat to the Dragons_!" At this, he snarled as he viewed it unacceptable to have another species or race beside the Pony Princesses, the Minotaurs, the other Dragons, and few of the Chimeran races being capable of harming the Dragons. "_Thank Thulak that those stupid monkeys are still out of the world…Along few Chimerans._"

To his irritation, Forest summoned more duplication and unlike the previous ones, Forest's duplications moved in different directions, doing their own actions on their own. "_Not only this, but illusions? That coward will…BURN!_" Thrash angrily screamed in his mind. He began to swipe at one of Forest's clones, hoping to hit the real one. He snarled when it turned out to be a mere illusion. In corner of his eyes, he noticed incoming volley of blue spheres and black-purple orbs toward him.

Thrash jumped couple meters backward and then to sideway to avoid the volleys. He spun his body around to swing his tail through few of the Forest's copies, thinking that the real Forest is among them. His tail went through them and ended up crushing the rock. He growled angrily and let out a roar before spewing a stream of fire that hit several copies. He then felt an impact in his neck. "_The real one is there_!"

Without hesitation, he quickly breathe another stream of fire at where the real Forest's possible location among the copies. The fire hit few copies, scorching the ground. He shut off his fire because his eyes caught the sight of incoming black-purple spheres toward his head. He was too late to move his head to avoid them. He growled when the spheres harmlessly went through his head and disappeared. "_He…making the fool out of me…He will burn…My eyes will not do, I cannot depend on them…_"

He looks around his surrounding with the number of Forest's copies. His eyes picked up the sight of one black-purple orb. Instead of avoiding it, he decided to ignore it as that orb could be fake one and will goes through him harmlessly. The slits on his eyes became slightly thinner and Thrash snarled loudly as the orb went through his shoulders, sending another wave of pain with icy touch. "_This is how he feels…The wound on his side…_"

Thrash turned his body to swing his body around to hit few copies who have their claws glowing in red. They disappeared. "_ENOUGH OF THIS_!" Thrash roared in his mind as he opened his wings and took off the ground. He is going to wipe Forest and his duplication off.

After moving to different spot, Forest quickly used the time to use another Nasty Plot to increase his special attack further by directing more energy flow to his head. He doesn't know why the Focus Blast that he has fired at Thrash's neck looks smaller and weaker. He felt a slight pain in his head from using Focus Blast and Illusion which he chose to ignore the pain. His eyes picked up the sight of Thrash flying upward to the sky before bursting down toward him at surprisingly high speed.

Flying downward, Thrash moved his upper body inward and slammed his tail, also covered in thick scales, against the ground, missing Forest and some illusionary clones who managed to jump away while the other clones were unfortunate. Due to Thrash's incredible strength in tail, the giant crater was formed along with the shockwave that rushed away from the crater, pushing Forest away and the clones who managed avoid Thrash's tail ended up getting dispersed.

Forest bounced across the ground, feeling the impact few times before gathering his balance and landed on the ground on four with his claws on arms and legs digging in, leaving four long claw marks on the ground. He quickly moved himself up on two and used Agility for more speed boost. He knew that he cannot afford to get hit by a Dragon; he will need to rely on his reaction and speed to avoid getting hit. As with Nasty Plot and slight headache, his legs sent a signal for pain toward Forest's brain.

"What is this? Why am I feeling pain?" Forest wondered while keeping his eyes on his foe. He never has problem with Agility and Nasty Plot. The Whisperer, in mind, spoke, "_You have not used this much of energy for long time_…" Before Forest could think, he noticed Thrash sneering and raise his head little higher in air. He could see a small hint of fire emitting out of nose.

"_Dodge_…" the Whisperer warned. Thrash unleashed a powerful stream of fire toward Forest who's standing with the cliff behind him.

Forest jumped to his left and Thrash's flame hit the cliff. Forest landed close to the rock before directing the energy through chest to his arms while focusing on negative thought. Between his claws, a small blackish orb is formed. Forest ignored the pain in his arms, caused by the energy flow, and pushed his claws forward away from his chest to fire Dark Pulse.

Seeing incoming line of purple-black circles toward him, creating a trench on the ground, Thrash cut off his fire attack and was about to leap in air. He was too slow to avoid Forest's Dark Pulse. He let out a pained grunt as Forest's Dark Pulse hit him directly in his shoulder. His body moved few inches back.

"_That's…doesn't feel like…magic_…" Thrash thought, "_But I could feel a similarity…Such a negative thought…_" Magic or not, Thrash will still make Forest pay. At the thought of a mere Canine being able to harm the Dragon, he began to build up his rage and roared before firing a short burst of flame that travel faster than a stream of flame. "_Suffer this, fox_!"

Forest was about to move when his chest, arms, and legs picked a good time to send the signals of greater pain. He grunted in pain as his body wouldn't move. In his sight, he could see an incoming flame getting closer. His eyes widened with his pupils shrinking as he let out a loud roar of agony.

"GRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

**Outside the force field…**

"Whoa…I don't remember seeing Forest using that beam thing months ago…" Rainbow Dash stated, causing Twilight to agree by nodding. It seems Forest was doing well with his speed and reaction. As long as Forest doesn't engage Thrash in close combat, he should be fine. She looks to see the Royal Guards and the other two Dragons showing some expressions: shocked and impassive. It seems Forest has shown that he is not just a mere fox. She resumed watching the duel, she was surprised to see how fast Thrash moved, despite his size, and shocked at the amount of damage that Thrash's tail caused to the ground. Forest took some damages from bouncing across the ground, thanks to the shockwave.

Twilight and Rainbow continued to watch the duel with Thrash appearing to look angry with ugly look on his face. They watched Thrash spat a short wave of flame that traveled way faster than his previous flame. To their horror, Forest for some reason didn't move.

"Why he's not moving?" Rainbow demanded. The flame hit Forest directly, engulfing his whole body while pushing him against the rock. With horror, they watched Forest thrashing on the ground, roaring in pain with the flame burning. It was the first time they hear Forest screamed in pain.

Twilight moved her eyes to Thrash only to see him sneering and fired another short flame while advancing toward Forest. Forest will not be able to handle another fire attack! Twilight shouted, "No!" She couldn't handle seeing Forest rolling his body, screaming in greater pain. She closed her eyes.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH, THRASH!**"

Twilight opened her eyes to see that Princess Celestia is down below, standing front of Forest who is no longer covered by the Dragon's flame. Princess Celestia made the flames dispersed with magic. The force field has disappeared while the princess's eyes that are glowing as they're stared at Thrash who stopped at couple meters away. Twilight let out a gasp when she saw the state of Forest.

His body is charred and smoking, his furs have been burnt; his red-black mane that was long and thick is now reduced to nothing. Ignoring the Royal Guards, Twilight used teleportation spell to where Forest lying while Rainbow used her wings.

Twilight appeared next to Forest's body with Rainbow landing next to her. Seeing Princess Celestia still facing at Thrash who's still sneering, she was about to say something when the princess spoke, "He's still alive…Do not touch him."

"Surprised he managed to survived two bursts of fire…But still pathetic sight." Thrash said. Twilight felt angry at what Thrash just said. "_He could've killed him_!" Twilight's mind screamed.

Princess Celetia merely said, "The duel is over. You have won. Now…Leave, Dragon, to the reservation land."

Thrash spat on the ground and said, "He's better off being dead." Having said his words, Thrash opened his wings and took off the ground. The other two Dragons followed, leaving the area only with the Ponies and nearly dead Forest. A group of three Dragons slowly disappeared in the sky.

After that, Princess Celetia, levitating unconscious Forest in air, ordered the Royal Guards to come to her before telling Twilight and Rainbow to go back to Ponyville. Twilight and Rainbow watched the Royal Guards moved down to the princess. The princess gave a small sad smile at Twilight and Rainbow before telling them that she will let them know about Forest. The princess, Forest, and the Royal Guards disappeared with the teleportation spell casted by the princess.

**Later…In Ponyville…Almost night time…**

"Bye…Have a good…night." Twilight said, barely waving her hoof as her friends walked out of the Golden Oak Tree. Spike stood next to her with the door opened. She closed the door after she couldn't see her friends and sighed. She just has a meeting with her friends hours ago after she and Rainbow gathered the other four mares. After sending Spike on errand as he doesn't need to hear something violnt, she and other three mares explained to Applejack and Pinkie Pie about how the Dragons appeared and the orange one named Thrash, after learning the Princess Celestia refused to let the Dragons have their justice on Forest, challenged Forest in honor duel. Twilight mentioned that Princess Celestia has removed the limiter spell off Forest so he can fight Thrash.

Upon being asked about the honor duel, Twilight and Rainbow grimly told them how Forest fought and ended up suffering critical injuries. Forest lived, but he nearly dies. It was fortunate that Princess Celestia put the flames out.

They all have displayed different reactions to the news. Applejack displayed anger at Forest's foolishness for accepting Thrash's challenge and that Thrash has attempted to burn him alive as well as relief when told that Forest is still alive. Pinkie Pie has shown sadness, terrified, and surprisingly, anger with her mane deflated from puffy to almost curly. Twilight has never seen Pinkie Pie that angry, angrier than when somepony broke the Pinkie Promise. To her relief, Pinkie Pie has calmed down with her mane almost puffy.

Rarity and Fluttershy have displayed shocked and horrified expressions. As with the previous two, they were relieved to hear that Forest managed to survive. Rainbow, like Applejack and Pinkie Pie, was angry but also understanding about Forest accepting the Dragon's duel. When being asked why, Rainbow gave an answer that made her friends surprised. The same with Applejack, who also surprised them.

**Flashback..**

"What? How could you understand that, Rainbow? What he did was reckless! He could've died there." Rarity asked as she and other mares stared at Rainbow Dash who was flying in air. Rainbow Dash didn't answer right away until few moments later after she sighed before answering.

"I would do the same, Rarity, if somepony made my wings tied up or disappeared and I have to live as grounded Pegasus or for couple months without being able to fly before some Pegasus come along and challenge me to the race while my wings are tied up? I would jump at the chance and accept the challenge and I'll get my wings untied or back."

"Even at the risk of life?" Fluttershy quietly said, causing Rainbow to pause before answering, "Yes, I'll still race…I'll try to race that Pegasus or Earth Pony or somepony, I'll find another way to fly. I couldn't bear to live for three months without flying or racing. Life isn't without the risk. Look, I know this is not decent example-"

"It's not," Applejack interrupted, causing to Rainbow to glare but soften when she said, "But...Ah get what you're trying to say, sugarcube…Ah also agreed with Rarity…What Forest did wasn't good idea. He could lose his life."

"But you would done the same, right? For a chance to get your applebucking skill back or something?" Rainbow asked, causing Applejack and others to look at her.

"…Yes, Ah would… but that does not mean Ah would risk my life." Seeing the look on Rainbow, Applejack explained, "Say, Ah broke my hindlegs and the doc said it will take…Ah don't know, few weeks to heal up and Ah have to sit on hindwheels to move around. Few weeks later, my hind legs got better."

"What are you saying?" Rainbow asked.

"What Ah'm saying is that Ah would not get straight to applebucking as soon as my hind legs got better. Ah could probably broke them again and Ah would be stuck on hindwheels." Applejack clarified.

Before Rainbow could say anything, Rarity called her, "Rainbow, darling…Forest was still able to…fight, even with the spell that the princess has placed on. Your example was surprising, but what if you can't get your wings untied or back? What if that Pony refused to give your wings back? Then what will you do? You can't fly with your wings being tied or without your wings."

"I…Don't… I would try to find a way to fly then or if I have to, I'll race on the ground and win. Just because my wings are tied up or gone doesn't mean I will stop racing..." Rainbow said, now on the floor. She tried to think of something, but chose to be silent. The library was quiet after Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's explanation in their point of view.

"Forest must hate that spell." Rainbow Dash muttered, "I would too."

**Flashback ended…**

Twilight sighed while writing the letter to Princess Celestia about how she learned that each Pony has own opinion. She asked about how Forest's doing, despite that it has been few hour since Forest was taken to Canterlot, and mentioned that her friends too want to know. It took her fifteen minutes of thinking of what to write, writing, proof-reading, and editing to complete the letter.

"Spike! I'm done with the letter." Twilight called out. Spike walked out of the kitchen, carrying two plates: one for him and other for Twilight. Spike set the plates down and grabbed a levitating letter. Spike breathes a fire at the letter, sending it to Princess Celestia. He turned to see Twilight staring at him with some sort of expression.

"Twilight? What is it?"

Twilight shook her head and said, "Nothing. Thank you for making a sandwich, Spike."

Spike beamed and said, "You're welcome. You look like you're hungry after long afternoon..." He then frowned, "Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Is it weird for me to feel…that the library is lonelier? It's just that…I've gotten used to Forest's presence."

"…No, Spike."

Twilight and Spike both began to eat their dinner.

* * *

**Author:** Ta da, a fight between Forest and the brownish orange Dragon named Thrash. Forest got his want and the limiter removed. Don't worry, Forest will win some, lose some. Yes, Forest is still alive. Yes, some Ponies or different race/species such as Thrash see Forest as a Canine.

Will there be different species of Canine beside Diamond Dogs? Possibly. Other races/species? Possibly.


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 19

"P-p-please…Do-don't kill me…Please…Don't kill me…" A badly wounded male sobbed, sitting on the wooden floor with his back leaning against the wall. He tried to move, but unable to due to three Pokemon corpses blocking him. His eyes have locked on advancing Zoroark, who was responsible for his three Pokemon's death. A Zoroark snarling with the blood dripping from teeth that as ripped one of three Pokemon's throat. A man whimpered when an abnormal Zoroark towered over him on two, readying to end his pathetic life. A Zoroark snarled with yellow irises shrinking as a collar on neck sent intense shock through the body.

"Now now, it is too early, lil Zoroark…After all, I have yet to have a chat with him. Now be good Poke and move aside." A male voice spoke in playful tone. When a Zoroark doesn't move, a male voice gave a sighed and clicking sound can be heard, causing a Zoroark roared in pain for few seconds.

"Move aside." A male voice ordered without a sign of playfulness. A Zoroark slowly moved away with yellow eyes still on the wounded human. A brown shaved head man, wearing black jacket with red stripe on the sleeves and black pant, appeared in front of a Zoroark. He stopped at the wounded man's legs. He appeared to be in 30s, almost six feet tall, slightly tanned skin, and a pair of brown eyes. He gave a nasty smile at whimpering man before speaking.

"Oh please, quit that. He's not going to kill you…Yet." At this, a wounded man made sniffling sound but he continued, "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"W-what do you w-want?" A wounded man wheezed.

"Oh, I think you know what I want. Let start this, you," He placed his boot on a wounded man's knee, pressing against it, "are going to refer me as sir and I am going to refer you as…Hmm, oh how about Stanley. How does that sound, Stanley?"

"Wha-AHH!" A wounded man now referred as Stanley screamed in pain as Sir pushed Stanley's knee down against the floor.

"Tsk tsk, Stanley. You're supposed to say 'That sound fantastic, sir!', not 'What'. Now, let's try again. How does that sound, Stanley?"

Stanley gasped, "That sound…fantastic, sir!" He then groaned when Sir stepped off his knee. A Zoroark growled impatiently and made several scratch marks on the floor, causing Stanley to stiffen. Sir chuckled and raised his hand, causing Zoroark to be quiet but still glaring at Stanley.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, here's come a simple question…" Sir's voice began to get darker, "Where did he goes?"

"Who-"

_CRACK!_

"AHH HA HAAA….!" Stanley screamed, his eyes dripping with tear as Sir immediately stomped on his another knee, grinding it against the floor. Sir spoke, "Oh Stanley…Stanley... You know who I am asking about. The traitor. I know he was here around ten minutes ago…Where did he go?"

Stanley merely whimpered in pain, causing Sir to frown before speaking with tone that contained threat, "Answer me or I'll find you something to cry about. It will be…shame if your career ends here if you get crippled. 55,000 Pokedollars per year, a decent salary I'll say. Enough to keep you and your…family happy, a wife and a daughter, I believed. They're in Lumiose City, aren't they? Shopping somewhere on South Boulevard, hmm?" At this, Stanley widened his eyes.

"Oh, I bet you wondered 'How does he know?' right? Easy, I have eyes on them," Sir sneered as he mocked Stanely's fear before chuckling darkly before placing his combat boot on Stanley's unbroken knee, "Yes…It will be a shame if something…unfortunate happen to them."

"N-no…Please, don't hurt them! P-please! I'll tell you!" Stanley stammered in pleading tone as he doesn't want his wife and daughter to get harm or kill. Sir raised his eyebrow up.

"Oh? Is that so? Please tell me, ol Stanley."

Sir nodded as Stanley told him what he wants to know. Sir smiled and said, "Why thank you, Stanley. I knew we could come to…understanding." Still smiling, Sir slowly walked backward until he's behind a Zoroark who's still glaring at Stanley. Sir made a head gesture, causing Zoroark to move toward Stanley.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stanley asked. Sir continued to smile without answering, Stanley began to shake as he watched a Zoroark standing above him, "P-please, sir…I told you what you want to know…Please, don't kill me…"

"Oh I won't, Stanley," Sir spoke with smile still on his face, "My Zoroark, on other hand, will. By the way, Stanley…I read a note on that refrigerator there. That's how I know about your wife and kid."

Stanley's teary eyes widened when Sir snapped his fingers and called out, "Dinner time."

Stanley screamed when Zoroark's opened mouth moved forward. A second later, Stanley was no more.

Few steps away from Sir and a Zoroark is another identical male Zoroark as he too is around six feet tall while standing on two and has a pair of yellow eyes. This is Forest and he has been involuntarily viewing memory by memory since his last battle with the Dragon called Thrash. Forest has long ago given up on roaring in anger while going through memory by memory. Occasionally while viewing the memories, both Screamer and Whisperer would say something.

He was confused and wasn't sure if he has died or not. He wasn't expecting to visit extremely long memory lane. Most of the memories he has viewed so far contained violence and death. At first, the sight of violence and deaths of human and Pokemon gave him some sense of familiarity from his dimension. However, after watching memory after memory of him fighting human and Pokemon, Forest began to get bored. He doesn't know why, but blamed it on being with the Ponies too long.

Forest watched a memory him continuing to eat a 'dinner' while a memory trainer, 'Sir' turned and walked toward him. Forest glared at him as the human still sport his smile. A smile that made him wants to rip it off along with the limbs. Forest loathed him for shocking him with that blasted collar, listening to his disgusting voice, ordering him around as if he were a slave. Oh how Forest relished at the sight of Sir bleeding, crippled and helpless in midst of human and Pokemon running and screaming. He remembered the fear in Sir's eyes before his claw came upon his head. That was before he got hit by Aggron's tail.

Sir, still smiling, continued to walk without noticing another Forest standing in front of him, glaring at him with loathing. Forest raised his claw in front of him and second later, Sir walked through as Forest wasn't there. Growling, Forest turned around only to see entirely different scene.

Instead of being inside some human's wooden home, Forest found himself within the metal room with only one dimmed light source. In the middle of the room is another him with several bloodied chains attached to body and limbs from the tiles. Along with the chains, several bands could be seen wrapped around the mid-body, arms, and legs. Forest growled at the sight of those wretched bands with the needles sticking in his body. The bands that have the power to render him helpless and made the energy flow painful upon being taken off. Forest has nearly forgotten about those bands.

"Grraaarrrr! GRAARRRRRRR!"

Forest watched memory Forest snarling and roaring, violently attempting to free himself of the chains that restricted his movement. The chains remained strong. A memory Forest continued his fruitless attempt, even when the voice of male monotone voice comes alive in the room.

"Initiating the test. Releasing two wild aggressive Grunbull."

_Click!_

Forest turned around to see the part of the metal wall has opened and two purple bipedal Pokemon with two long fangs on their lower jaw. Those Granbull, upon walking into the room, immediately growled at the sight of memory Forest, who's snarling at them. Forest narrowed his eyes when he heard a different voice, a female one, come alive on the speaker, "Go on, my dear. Kill a Zoroark and you'll be in the wilderness." The speaker voice went quiet when two Granbulls roared before charging toward a memory Forest who continued to thrash.

**Couple minutes of violent fight later …**

Forest watched a memory him toss a now dead Granbull at the wall. The Granbull landed on the floor lifelessly while the other one laying on the floor motionless next to memory him, roaring and thrashing the chains. He could see that memory Forest has lost few furs and is dripping the blood, thanks to Granbull's fangs. He could the anger and bloodlust in memory Forest's eyes. He wondered if that's how he looks. Memory Forest thrashed harder when the speaker come alive with the male monotone voice speaking.

"Test is now over. The Zoroark passed. We-" At this part, the voice became feminine, "-do not know when, but he should be up either today or next day."

"_What_?" Forest thought.

Just when he was about to blink, memory Forest roared after being engulfing in electricity, lighten up the room with the sound of chains shaking violently. Forest then hear the voice of Whisperer spoke few words, "_Wake up_."

**In reality…**

"Your majesty! He's waking up!" a female voice cried.

Forest's eyes opened, revealing yellow irises to the light. He blinked few times due to how bright the light is. He shook his head for a bit before noticing that he is lying on the mattress, too soft for his body, and the white Alicorn smiling at him with few Ponies in white clothes.

"Good afternoon, Forest." Princess Celestia said.

**Later…In Ponyville…**

Twilight sighed as she flipped a page with use of magic. She is currently reading a book titled '_How to Entertain Yourself When You Have Too Much Free Time_' by Geehee Free. As the title said, this book is about entertaining yourself.

After reaching to the end of the page, Twilight flipped it before reading the next one. With Spike helping Rarity at Carousel Boutique, the library feels emptier especially when Forest is in Canterlot. Twilight paused her reading; it has been a week and day since Forest's defeat.

"This book is not helping. If only Forest is up and okay…" Twilight muttered as she closed the book. Suddenly, Spike barged the door open, causing Twilight to yelp and dropped the book.

"Spike! Don't ru-"

"Look! A letter from the princess!" Spike exclaimed. He sound excited as he waved a letter around in air. Rarity appeared behind Spike, huffing before scolding, "Spikey! That was…" Rarity gathered her breath before continuing, "Rude, especially when you just ran out of the boutique out of suddenly! Oh, hi Twilight darling." At this, Rarity began to fix her slightly messy mane.

"Hey Rarity." Twilight greeted before glaring at Spike, who stopped waving the letter around and began to chuckled nervously. Twilight sighed and after levitating the book onto the shelf, she asked, "Spike, the letter?"

"Oh, sorry. Here, read it." Spike said, still excited. Wondering what made him excited; Twilight grabbed the letter with magic, opened it up and began to read. Few seconds later, Twilight understood why as in the letter, Princess Celestia wrote that Forest has regain consciousness.

"What does the letter said?" Rarity asked with her mane being fixed and tidy.

"Forest is up, Rarity!" Twilight answered in relieved tone.

"That's wonderful news." Rarity said, also relieved.

"The princess wants all of us to be there too, in Canterlot."

"Really? Then let's get the others!" Rarity said, caused Twilight to nod and placed the letter on the wooden table.

"Spike, send the letter to the princess that we are coming." Twilight ordered. She and Rarity waited for few minutes before Spike send the letter. They all walked out of the library with Spike making sure that the door is locked. Content, Spike ran after Twilight and Rarity to find Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

**Later…**

A group of six mares plus Spike finally at the gate of castle after hopping off the train and passing several blocks. Twilight walked up to the Royal Guards, who asked for the reason. Twilight identified herself and her friends. Spike burped out a letter and read it before showing it to the guards.

"Very well, open the gate. They're clear. I will take them to her majesty." Royal Guard Pegasus spoke in business-like manner. The other Royal Guards nodded and opened the gate to let Twilight and others through. The guards began to close the gate with Twilight and others following the Pegasus in golden armor.

It took a while for Twilight and others (escort included) to get to the entrance of Throne Room as they have to passed thought the large hallways. The escort turned to face Twilight and others to address, "Here we are. She is waiting." Turning to fellow Royal Guards, "I'm returning to my post." With that said, a golden armored Pegasus walked away.

Twilight and others entered, excited to see Forest.

* * *

**Author: **Here we are. Forest has been watching his memories while being unconscious. Yes, you just read that Forest's 'trainer' interrogating 'Stanley'.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 20

**In Canterlot…In Throne Room…**

Princess Celestia could be seen walking through the long hallway with the number of doors, furniture, and pictures. Behind her, Twilight and other mares plus Spike are walking their pace with Pinkie Pie, being herself, hopping up and down. They are heading to the room where Forest is being examined for any sign of possible complication that he might have as he has suffered high degree of burn that took almost six days for few Unicorns with aid of 'medicine' to heal most of the burn areas.

"We are here. Now, I must ask you all to be prepared as some of Forest's furs are still re-growing. You may see the remaining burn that has not been healed." Princess Celestia spoke calmly. Twilight and others nodded, readied themselves. Princess Celestia opened the door and led the group into the room.

As soon as they walked in, they hear a female voice speaking behind the light blue curtain.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's how it works here. Anyway, Forest...You have visitors-"The curtain opened, revealing a female Unicorn in white coat that barely covers her Cutie Mark that's in form of paw, "Oh, your majesty!" She quick bowed her head down. Behind her is Forest who is standing and scowling. The sight of Forest made Rarity and Fluttershy gasped behind Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack who all stared at him.

Forest looks somewhat different before his fight with Thrash as instead of long red mane (Forest's most recognizable feature) on his head, he has a short red tuff with few black spots. On Forest's chest, a black ruff, instead of being longer, is short as the gray furs. Some of Forest's claws, usually red, are in maroon color and look slightly shorter, though it may be Twilight's imagination. Few burn marks could be seen in areas that barely have furs. The sight of them made Twilight and others slightly uneasy but managed to hide their uneasiness, though Spike continued to stare until Twilight nudged him out of.

"Rise; there is no need for that, doctor." Princess Celestia said, causing the doctor to lift her head back up in air. The princess gave a glance at Forest before asking, "I see you managed to stand, Forest." Forest merely grunted and the princess looks at the doctor to ask, "How is the examination, doctor?"

"In overall, he is in…great health, however" The doctor levitated a clipboard to read it and took a look at Forest for a second before looking back at the princess to continued, "he will have to stay here for one or two more days for further examination and to get him started on physical therapy."

"More days here…" Forest grumbled with his rough accent still intact as he doesn't sound happy. The doctor continued, "-once that's done, he can go home and continue the techniques to get his body back on track."

"That is good to hear, doctor." Princess Celestia said as she turned to face Twilight and her friends, "I will leave as I must head to the conference room for meeting. However once the visitor hours are over, I would like to you all in the Throne Room before you depart."

Princess Celestia walked to the door and exited, leaving Forest, the doctor, Twilight, her friends, and Spike in the room. The room was quiet until Applejack asked the doctor, "You've been taking care of Forest?"

"Hmm-? Oh, yes. I've been assigned to be his doctor as I deal with non-Pony patients." The doctor answered with a clipboard still in air, "I'm Dr. Noon, by the way. Anyway, I have to get to the office for paperwork but I will be back." Looking at Forest, "Remember, do not strain yourself and for Celestia's sake, don't scratch the burn marks!" Forest grunted at this before switching to stand on four.

Before anypony (one) say anything, Dr. Noon walked out of the room with a clipboard. Once the door closed, the room becomes active with Pinkie Pie bouncing, giving her loud greeting, "Hi Forest! Howareyoudoing? Areyougettingbetter? IwillthrowyouapartywhenyoureturntoPonyvilleohIcan'twait!"

Forest merely glared at her as she is too close to him before looking at the other Ponies and Spike who all either look sheepish or facehoof.

**Somewhere in the castle…In the meeting room…**

"Well…well… it's about time you get here, princess." A gruff male voice said in rude tone as Princess Celestia walked into the room with a large round table in the middle of it. Princess could see several Royal official Ponies along with few Griffons. She paid no attention to rudeness as she has personally known him for over four decades since he became the king of the Griffon Kingdom.

"I was occupied, King Addler." Princess Celestia spoke as she took a seat at the table. King Addler, a regal looking Griffon wearing a golden crown and steel colored chest armor that's decorated with several gems, snorted at excuse. King Addler's head and the areas above his talons are covered in white and grey feathers while his chest and wings are covered in brown feathers with the lion's part being lighter brown colored. His talons, despite fragile appearance due to old age, are sharp enough to tear a grown bear's muscles.

"Well, now you're here, let's start this." King Addler said while placing his talons on the table's surface. Two different races began to discuss the incoming Spring Obstacle Challenge such as what city will get to host it, security matter (because King Addler is paranoid), and related matters. Few minutes later, a heated verbal argument broke out between a Pony official and a Griffon official.

Princess Celestia mentally sighed while keeping her calm exterior. She gave a glance at King Addler to see that he has amusement written on his feathered face. King Addler made a small wave and a black feathered-head Griffon roared, "SILENCE!" and berated them, ending the argument there.

The discussion resumed and later, changed the topic on trading and economy. It seems that the Griffons' demand for fish has increased this year. The same could be said for the Ponies' demand for cheese. The Ponies and Griffons, after spending an hour, decided to stop and have lunch. It is good thing that the Royal Kitchen has just filled the storage room of seafood, caught by Pony-run fishing companies last week.

**Two hours later…Back in Forest's room…**

"Bye Forest!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully waved, "Remember! I'll throw you a 'Yay You Recovered!' party!" At this, Pinkie made a hoof gesture at Forest, who responded in form of grunting. This caused Rainbow Dash to sniggled while Applejack gently pushed Pinkie out the door before telling Forest in assuring tone, "Don't worry, Forest. Ah'll make sure to remind her not to 'pressure' you to eat a cupcake."

"…Cupcake…" Forest muttered as he remembered about his first AND last time eating a cupcake when Twilight and her friends managed to persuade him to come to the party after 'disastrous event' (as Twilight said) when he beat two random and irritating Ponies up. He remembered the nauseous feeling when he took a first chomp off a bright and colorful cupcake. His body immediately reacted in negative way. Long story short, Forest loathes the cupcakes and anything that is sweet as them. "_Disgusting thing…How can they eat those things…_" Forest thought.

"Well, Ah hope you have good recovery." Applejack said before exiting the room to join Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The latter one could still be heard chatting along with Rarity's voice.

"Hey Forest, don't sweat! You're only staying here one or two more days." Rainbow Dash smirked at Forest's annoyed expression at the reminder. She continued, "Anyway, remember what I said."

Forest grunted at this. Rainbow has offered to help him with physical therapy after the doctor returned from somewhere with an Earth Pony who showed him few exercises. Seeing Rainbow's look, Forest grumbled, "Fine. Will think." Translated as 'Fine, I will think about this'.

"Great! See you later then." Rainbow Dash said before walking out with Twilight and Spike stopping before the door as it's their turn to say good bye to Forest, who's slightly annoyed from the Ponies' goodbye. Few seconds later, Twilight and Spike walked out of the room.

"Ok, Forest…I will need you stand up so I can wrap the bandage around your abdomen. The marks should be dried enough." Dr. Noon said, levitating a white strand.

Forest stands on two legs and pondered, while ignoring wrapping bandage around his stomach. He blinked when Dr. Noon told him that she will come back in three hour as she has to take care of other non-Pony patients. As soon as the doctor Unicorn closed the door, Forest began to study the room again.

The room, like his 'temporarily' room in Twilight's basement, has a bed and few furniture plus couple equipment that remind him of back in his dimension, whenever a human has to 'fix' him which is rarely as his previous trainer doesn't bother to bring him and made him heal on his own. "_Humans…_" Forest thought, "_Pokemon…_"

Something in his corner of eyes caught his attention. He turned his head to see his own reflection on the mirror. Forest grunted in disgust at the sight of his appearance. He looks pathetic with his current mane and the state of his furs, thanks to the fire. His eyes hardened at the thought of fire.

He lets out a quiet snarl at the mirror. The memory of being burned is still fresh on his mind. A fire that he could dodge with boost from Agility, but his body disobeyed. Instead, it unleashed an unbearable pain, overloading his mind, unable to handle the strain of greater flow of energy. Forest glared at his reflection, he has gotten weaker. Granted he did fought couple Timber Wolves, manticores, and bear however they were too weak to give a challenge, even with the limit spell or whatever placed by Princess Celestia though he was unable to kill Timber Wolves as the limiter made Flamethrower, Focus Blast, and other attacks inaccessible.

Speaking of this, Forest wasn't sure if Princess Celestia recast that cursed spell to constrict his flow or not. "_Only one way to find out_…" Forest thought as he raised his claws to same level as his chest while focusing on directing his energy. He slowly moved his claws toward each other; he could feel something tingling inside his arms. As soon as his claws connected to each other, he felt his claws are being connected with energy moving toward against each other.

Slowly, he moved his claws away from each other with a black orb formed. He frowned as he noticed that a Shadow Ball is smaller and looks incomplete. He grunted as he felt slight pain tingling in his claws, cutting off the flow, causing an incomplete Shadow Ball to disappear. It appeared that his energy has not been restrained. But with his previous experiences back in his dimension, he will have to keep trying to form an attack while enduring the pain.

Giving a last look at his reflection, Forest walked away toward to the bed. He will have to spend time on thinking.

* * *

**Author: **Nothing much happen. Just Forest waking up and getting visit from Twilight and others.


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). May contain violence and swearing.

**Summary:** Twice, the Elements of Harmony have been used against Nightmare Moon. Twice, the portal has been opened. It's only matter of time for the third time for the portal to open and let more unwanted visitors.

Chapter 21

**Somewhere in Lumiose City…**

"Jet! Use Steel Wing again!" A female voice shouted, causing a male Swellow named Jet to use Steel Wing with the wings gaining metallic appearance. Jet let out a screech before flying toward his opponent. Behind his opponent is its trainer, who is standing behind the transparent barrier, ordered it to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for it, Jet moved so fast that in a second, his Steel Wing slammed into its body, sending it to the barrier.

_Thud!_

The barrier, thanks to amazement of human technology, withstands the impact and foe Sudowoodo slide down to the floor, not moving. Sudowoodo's trainer attempted to get Sudowoodo up, but it got knocked out. The sound of loud beep could be heard, both Jet the Swellow's and unconscious Sudowoodo's trainers look at the screen that display their picture along with the Pokemon status. The screen showed Sudowoodo's health is zero percent while Swellow's health is 31 percent.

"Aww yeah!" Jet's trainer cheered, "That was radical, Jet! Yeah!" A Swellow landed on the floor and raised his right wing at his trainer, who grinned. The barrier slowly faded away, signaling that the battle is over.

Sudowoodo's male trainer returned Sudowoodo to Great Ball before walking to Jet's trainer with a Swellow's gone to Poke Ball. He raised his right hand and extended it toward her before telling her, "That was good battle, Connie."

"Yeah, awesome battle, Markus." Connie agreed as she shook a male trainer's hand briefly. She and Markus each have used three Pokemon in one vs one battle. Beside Jet the Swellow, Connie's first Pokemon was Gut the Pangoro who got weakened enough for Markus's Sudowoodo to knock him out with Wood Hammer. Jet was chosen as second and used his speed to avoid Sudowoodo's slow but powerful attacks. Markus nodded and walked away toward the machine to retrieve his card. Connie, Jet's trainer, does the same as there are other trainers waiting for their turn to use the room.

After walking out of the battle room, Connie pulled out her Trainer ID card and swiped it through the machine that is located on the wall outside the battle room. She waited while the screen loading the data. The screen made a beep sound and displayed Connie's status.

"Aww yeah…My rank and Battle points went up." Connie happily said as she looks at the screen. After beating Markus, she has gained seven Battle Points and her Trainer Rank went up by one. Few weeks after the government forced the remaining Pokemon Gyms to shut down, the Kalos Pokemon League officials came up with the substitute for the Gym Badges: the reworked Battle Points and newly Trainer Points. The Battle Points, for the trainers, are now used as digital currency that can be used for grocery, necessities, and others. Because of this, the officials have also issued brand new Trainer ID cards that can function as debit/credit cards but with Battle Points and Trainer Rank.

The Trainer Rank served as the replacement of the Gym Badges with every single trainer starting at zero, regardless of how many Badges they have as the Badges have been temporarily labelled as invalid. This, off course, caused the outcry from many trainers as it mean that they have to start over.

Both Battle Points and Trainer Rank are gained from battling in the battle room at the Pokemon Battle Center, where the trainers have to insert their card into the slot and type the option such as single or double battle, how many Pokemon allowed, and others. However, should the trainer lose the battle, the amount of Battle Points will be deducted and added to the victor's Battle Point while the Trainer Rank will goes down.

She tapped 'Eject the card' as to log herself out and retrieve her card to put it in her black sport pant pocket that has zipper. She adjusted her multi-color beanie while making sure that her brown hair is off her forehead. Satisfied after few seconds of adjusting, Connie continued to walk toward the lobby room, where her friend is waiting.

It took her two minutes to reach the lobby room after walking through the hallway with the number of doors and people that were waiting, chatting, or just plainly wondering around. The room only has several couches, couple screens with some of them showing the Pokemon battles, and two desks being run by the receptionists. Away from the reception desks, there are the four doors with two being the entrance while others are the exit. People, upon entering, will have to go through the security checkpoints where they have to present their ID cards, the Pokeballs, mobile devices, and others before the security guards let them through.

Connie began to look around the room, searching for her friend, Marica. Because today is Friday, the lobby room is crowded with the Pokemon trainers. This makes Marica difficult to spot. Connie spent couple minutes and was about to give up when she heard Marica's voice over people's chattering.

"Connie! Over here!"

Connie turned around to see Marica, a 20 years old girl (same age as Connie) whom she has known since the first day of elementary school, waving her hand at her over the crowd. Marica, like Connie, is around five feet 4 inches tall (1.62 m) and has slim figure, thanks to the amount of traveling and physical activities with Connie in the past before Geosenge Town got taken over the Pokemon. She has blond hair with ponytail, a pair of light blue eyes, and few freckles across her nose. She is wearing yellow hoodies, light blue sport pant with white stripes on sides, a light green backpack, and a pair of white and blue running shoes. Connie, beside her multi-colored beanie and black sport pant, has blue hoodies with brand logo of Poke Ball on back, navy blue backpack, and a pair of black running shoes with brand logo on sides.

Connie navigated through the crowd to Marica, greeting her before asking, "Where did you go, Marica? I didn't you where you said you'll be waiting."

"I…was in the bathroom. But I did watched majority of your match against that man." Marica answered in soft tone, causing Connie to lean forward to hear well. Connie smiled and said, "Well, that's okay. What did you think of the match? Gut and Jet did awesome job today. I think Jet's Steel Wing got stronger than last week, thanks to training."

Marica smiled before giving her opinion, "Jet has gotten stronger and faster. He improved his Steel Wing." Her smile replaced by frown before back to smile, "Gut, on other hand, took too many hits from that Simisear…Sorry." She gave apologetic look to Connie who waved it off.

"Don't worry. I have same thought. Gut, while he has done well against Simisear and Swalot, still need more training and maybe new moves for coverage…There's always room for improvement, right?" Connie sound optimistic.

"Right." Marica agreed as she thought about back in early days of journey after she and Connie earned the second badge. Connie has mentioned that there's no such thing as perfection, it was always about improving self. She lived by that motto and used it to train her Pokemon: Jet, Gut, and others. Marica agreed with the motto, though it made Connie gained a rival, who believed in achieving perfection and would challenge her whenever she and Connie see each other.

Connie was about to continue when she felt her stomach growling. With sheepish look, Connie asked, "Hey, Marica?"

"Hmm?"

"Hungry?" Connie took a glance at her digital watch, "It's almost noon."

"Yeah. Let's eat and feed our Pokemon." Marica said.

"Right. Oh! I have to get Gut and Jet heal up! Come on, let's go!"

Connie and Marica managed to squeeze through the crowd and exit the building to head toward the Pokemon Center. They failed to notice two grown men following them behind.

**In Canterlot…In the meeting room…**

The Pony and Griffon diplomats and economists could be seen, debating over the price of the ticket for the Obstacle event that will officially start on the third week of April which is next month. They have agreed that the event will take place in New Bron City, a city located few miles from Manehatten and has population of over five thousand residents with sixteen percent of them being non-Ponies. Princess Celestia and King Addler have left the room two hours ago to play chess or two as demanded by King Addler.

"I am telling you, thirty-bits per ticket for the Obstacle event are too much. There's no reason for the price to be that high!" said the gray-head white body Griffon with an expensive looking purple cloth wrapped around his neck. He stared at an Unicorn who's wearing what diplomats typically wear.

The Unicorn disagreed, "Yes, there is. This is one of the biggest events, plus it taking place in New Bron City-"

"Exactly! We have to take consideration for those who don't live in that city! That city is already one of expensive place to live with the foods and lodging price being higher than average." The Griffon interrupted in slightly loud voice.

The Unicorn look miffed and asked in annoyed, "Then what do you suggest, Mr. Grunbeak?"

"The ticket should cost fifteen bits-"

"Fifteen is too low." A different Unicorn with monocle said, "Look, before any of you say anything, Mr. Grunbeak was right. New Bron City is expensive, there's no reason for the ticket to be over thirty bits. We want to attract many beings, but not that many because while the stadium there is huge, I doubt that it will has enough capacity to hold the number of beings if we price the ticket fifteen bits."

Seeing the looks from the Unicorns and Griffon, he continued, "We have to considered supply along with the demand of the tickets and seats plus the refreshments."

Mr. Greenbuck said, "We or some of us know that. Refreshments, that's another thing to talk about but onto the price, what would be the reasonable price for the ticket, Mr. Note since you're the expert on economy?"

"I believe twenty-two bits pet ticket is the reasonable price since the stadium's max capacity is two thousand." Mr. Note, after thinking for a bit, answered. He looks at his side to see some of the Ponies nodding in agreement while the other took some moment to think before slowly nodding. He looks at the Griffons, sitting on other side of the table. Mr. Grunbeak and other Griffons appeared to be whispering to each other. The Ponies waited.

Leaning away from the other Griffons, Mr. Grunbeak sighed as he adjusted his seat and placed his talons on the fine table before telling that twenty-two bits per ticket is the reasonable price. Mr. Grunbeak decided to start, "Now, we got the price resolved…We should talk about the companies who are bidding for few remaining spots in the stadium…Mr. Note?"

"Ah yes. I do have the list of the bidding companies. Here. We have already picked our companies." Mr. Note levitated the paper out of nowhere that no one bother to question and handle it to Mr. Grunbeak, who grabbed it and began to scan it before showing it to his fellow Griffons. One of the Griffons pulled out a paper and handed it to Mr. Grunbeak. Five minutes later, the Griffons are done.

"We've chosen the companies. Have we discussed what are the ceiling and floor for the refreshments and other products that they may be selling at the stadium?"

"I do not-"

The door opened with Princess Celestia and King Addler walking in. King Addler looks upset as he muttered something under his breath while Princess Celestia has a sign of satisfaction on her face. This means the princess won against the Griffon King in chess.

"Alright, you younglings, enjoying the party I see. How far did you all go?" King Addler growled.

"We have determined the price for the ticket along with choosing the bidding companies to provide the refreshments and other products." Mr. Grunbeak answered as he slide the paper to Kind Addler who took a seat. Princess Celestia does the same, among the Ponies.

King Addler spoke, "Good enough." He held a paper for Princess Celestia to take.

"I concur. These companies will do." Princess Celestia said, "I believed we're going to discuss the ceiling and floor, is that correct?"

The beings began to discuss with King Addler looking grumpy.

* * *

**Author: **Nothing major happen. Just some boring discussion between the Ponies and Griffons about incoming Obstacle event where Ponies, Griffons, and few other races send their team of contenders to compete. Obstacle event will take place in New Bron City.


End file.
